My secret love
by Dragon quil
Summary: It has been so long since Celestia has gazed at the stars, not thinking about Luna, but of her very first love. A love that will make her into the ruler she will later become. (OC's involved) (If any wish to do a fanfic reading on this, please ask permission first; that also includes art) -Thank you, and much appreciated.
1. Past Nights

**My secret love **

It was a calm warm night, and Luna had just finished attending to her duties as princess of the night; within a few hours, her sister would be up and ready to bring up the sun. As Luna made her way towards her bedchamber she noticed something; a lone figure staring out along the balcony of the castle, it was Celestia. The princess of the night found it odd that her sister would be up at such late hour, especially since she had so much to do once she began the day; curious, Luna made her way towards her sister.

**Luna: **"Sister? What are you doing up so late?"

**Celestia: "**Oh! Luna! I'm so sorry, I was just thinking."

**Luna: " **Thinking? About what dear sister?"

Celestia found herself unable to speak; a small silence fell among the two sisters, it was quite clear as to what she was thinking about. The only time Celestia was unable to tell Luna what she was thinking, was when she was thinking about one particular individual.

**Luna: "**You're thinking of her again, aren't you?"

**Celestia: **"...It isn't who you think it is."

**Luna: "**You two use to watch the night sky together when I was just barely learning how to control the stars. I know you think about her often dear sister; and yet you still try to hide that fact from me."

**Celestia: "**I do not know what you speak of little sister?"

Luna chuckled at her sister's denial; the slight blush was as much of a give away as Celestia's twitching tail. Hard to believe that her older sister still thought of her as a young, and naive filly; even when she was young, she was able to see her lovestruck sister's eyes, following the one she so desired.

**Luna: "**Tia? I know that you loved her dearly, and would do anything for her in order to feel her love back."

Celestia turned to her sister; cherry red, heart thumping, and unable to speak, yet somehow she was able to look directly into Luna's smiling face. It had been over a thousand years ago; before the reign of Nightmare Night, long before Discord was locked away in stone, and way before Celestia and Luna took their positions in controlling the moon and sun. At this point in time, Celestia was a young teenager, and Luna a young filly; the two were still in training when it came to magic, and were slowly getting use to their roles as princess of the moon and sun. Their mentor, Starswirl the Bearded, had taken his role as teacher to the two young fillies fairly serious; he would not spare them any special treatment regardless of status. Old Starswirl was determined to instill everything that he knew into the young princesses, even the ever rebellious Celestia, who found it humorous whenever she managed to skip the old unicorn's daily lessons.

This particular day would be very different; today the royal family would invite a visitor into their home, and they, along with the princesses, would be trained in the art of magic. Such a thing was unheard of among nobility; however, this was a particularly exceptional case, to which the royal family could not refuse. It was a favor asked by none other than Steelwind the Mighty; he, like Starswirl, was a very powerful unicorn, and was as much regarded for his talents and role played during the great griffin war. It was because of this that the royal family was in debt to him; it had been many years, and now the old unicorn came to collect for his loyal services.

**Steelwind: "**Do not drag your feet child. It is not proper for a young filly to tread as she walks; show pride, even when no one is around, it shows great respect."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs)** Yes master…..how much further?"

**Steelwind: "(Points) **There, right there child. That it where you will be staying, and that is where you will train."

**Moonscar: "**Must you leave me master? Can I not go with you and fight?"

**Steelwind: "**No. You have much to learn, and I do not know when I will be coming back; it isn't right of me to teach you under such circumstances."

**Moonscar: "**I am just as strong and able as you! Why can't I help you settle this matter!?"

**Steelwind: "**Foolish child! This isn't just about politics, there are more pressing matters; I know that you wish to become a great knight someday, but for right now you must train and hone your skills."

**Moonscar: "**Must I train with royalty? They're so snobbish, and I don't exactly get along with them."

**Steelwind: "**You must overcome that. It is one thing to want to help, and it is another to try an understand when becoming a knight; do you think that where I am going, they all think alike? They all agree? They all see what the other sees? No, they do not, and as a result of their ignorance towards the other, war breaks out. For my sake, please try and get along with the young princesses."

**Moonscar: "**Yes master. I promise."


	2. Steelwind

The royal family awaited their guests along with many others who were apart of the widespread line; all were curious as to whom would be allowed into their high society without a pedigree. Although it wasn't any of their concern, the nobles felt entitled to at least interrogate the new arrival for some answers; it wasn't uncommon for one of their lot to have a bastard line that was kept secret. As the announcement was made that the special guests had finally come, all peered with an intense and nervous need to know just what and who they were dealing with.

**Announcer: **"Presenting the prestigious, and loyal servant of all of Equestria; Steelwind the Mighty, and his apprentice, Moonscar!"

The royals looked and observed the two unicorns with utmost caution; the oldest of the pair stood tall, with a barrel chest, silver blue coat, and strawberry blonde mane and tail, with golden orbs that pierced through one's soul with just a single glance. His attire was mainly black from his hat, and over coat, and even his saddlebags with his cutie mark as the insignia; all who saw the silver wind draped around a few black stars, knew that this was none other than the mark of Steelwind the Mighty. As for his companion, whose ears reached the broad stallions shoulder; she was younger, close in age with Celestia, with a brown coat, a black mane and tail, black stockings on all four of her legs, a black muzzle, black ears, and a splash of white around her right eye. All she wore was a long cape that seemed to cover her cutie mark; the very site of the two was quite amusing, and yet discomforting by how stern they seemed just by standing in the presents of them, the nobility.

**King Solaris: "**Welcome my most cherished guests! It is such a great honor for you to bless us with your presents."

**Steelwind: "(Bows) **My king, it is our honor to be invited with such fondness, even during these unfortunate times. Allow me to introduce my most promising student, Moonscar; she will be the one who will be staying here during my absence. Please do your best to teach her everything that you and your fair Queen Faust, have to offer; I feel that there are no wiser mentors than you my leeg."

**Queen Faust: "**Oh my dear Steelwind, you are too kind as usual! We will do our best to season this young charge of yours, that we can promise you."

As her master complimented the rulers; Moonscar couldn't help, but feel a bit out of place among the rather displeased looks and sounds coming from all around the throne room. As she took small glances around the room, she noticed two young fillies making their way towards her, along with their parents, and her master.

**Steelwind: "**Show your respects child; it is rude not to introduce yourself, when you are to be a guest in this castle."

**Moonscar: "(Bows) **Forgive me; it is an honor to be given a place to stay and study."

**Queen Faust: "**How polite, and she speaks so well for her age; you certainly have done well old friend."

The young princesses approached Moonscar; the first to say anything was of course young Luna, who found the stranger interesting.

**Luna: "**What does your cutie mark look like? Can I see!? Can I!?"

**King Solaris: "**Luna darling, please do not be rude, if she wanted you to see her cutie mark she would gladly show you."

**Celestia: "**I wouldn't mind seeing it either; it isn't like she doesn't have one."

**King Solaris: "**Celestia…"

**Moonscar: "**It is alright; I do not mind showing it, if that is what your majesties wish."

Moonscar removed her long cape to reveal her scar ridden hide, along with a dark red scarf wrapped around her neck; a gasp came as it was seen that the young filly had several marks upon her, and a cutie mark of a shield with a Maltese cross residing in the middle, covered in three long scars. There was much noise now, then there was when Steelwind and Moonscar had arrived, now the entire room was in an uproar over the scar covered filly, who stood without any shame in front of the royal family.

**King Solaris: "**Good heavens! Where did you get all those marks child!?"

**Steelwind: "**She is an orphan of Finch Willows, your grace."

**Queen Faust: "**Oh you poor thing! I am so sorry that you felt the need to show us your cutie mark; it must be hard for you to show anypony with such marks."

**Moonscar: "**Not at all my queen. They are just scars, and they will remain there till I am long gone."

**Luna: "**They look so neat! I want one! How can I get one!"

**Moonscar: "**It is not something that you want, dear princess; it is very painful and displeasing when it cannot heal without leaving a mark. Best that you keep your smooth skin; I do not have that luxury anymore."

As Moonscar put back on her cape; it was surely noted that no pony would be forgetting her name anytime soon, especially the nobles, who were still chattering away about her scars. As things settled down; King Solaris and Queen Faust, conversed with their old friend Steelwind, while Luna and Celestia, stayed with Moonscar.


	3. Ruler or Tyrant

**Chapter 3**

**Celestia: "**So how did you get all those scars?"

**Moonscar: "**I was rather young when it happened; if you do not mind, I do not wish to talk about such a subject."

**Luna: "**Did you fight a dragon!? Oh I know, You fought off a bunch of griffins! Oh no wait, you rescued someone from a huge sea monster!. Or.."

**Celestia: **Luna! She isn't that strong, and from what I see, those scars weren't made by any creature; judging by how they look, I would have to say a blade caused those scars. I doubt it was your master who did that to you; he doesn't seem like the kind to discipline his students in such a cruel manner, unless you say otherwise."

**Moonscar: "**My master has never struck me."

**Luna: "**So how did you get those scars?"

It was a simple question or rather an innocent one coming from a sense of curiosity; Luna was young and prone to asking several questions at a time, but at some point it was a bit hard to give her an answer. As Moonscar looked into Luna's wide aqua blue eyes, and Luna stared into Moonscar dark brown irises; it was inevitable that the young filly was not going to drop the question so easily.

**Moonscar: "**If you must know young princess…..I was...captured. By a band of fearsome pirates."

**Luna: "**Really!?" How many!?"

**Moonscar: "**Oh…..about..one hundred! All mean, with black and yellow teeth, and they all smelled of rotten fish."

**Luna: "**Ooooooo...how did you escape!?"

**Moonscar: "**I fought my way out, and jumped into the cold sea-"

**Celestia: "**How interesting. You must be a very good swimmer."

**Moonscar: "**Yes, I am; I also know my way around a sword, and other weapons."

**Celestia: "**So then why has your master asked us to train you?"

A silence fell as Moonscar looked at Celestia, unable to give an answer that wouldn't cause her shame; however, it was bound to come up sooner or later throughout her stay in the castle.

**Moonscar: "**I cannot perform….magic."

**Celestia: "**You cannot perform magic?"

**Moonscar: "**No. I am unable to cast any form of magic."

**Celestia: "**This must be a joke; what unicorn cannot perform magic? I mean even my sister was able to perform a simple spell at birth."

**Moonscar:** "I am afraid this isn't a joke; I am here to learn how to use magic from Starswirl, your teacher."

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **You are a unicorn who can't perform magic."

**Moonscar: "**I don't find it funny, and besides…..it is not my fault as to why I cannot cast even a simple spell."

**Celestia: "**You are a unicorn, magic should come easily to you from birth, even pegasi can use magic without the use of a horn; I mean it is not like you were born an earth pony."

**Moonscar: "**My father was an earth pony, but that has nothing to do with my lack of improvement."

**Luna: "**Your father was an earth pony? Then how come you are a unicorn?"

**Moonscar: "**My mother was a unicorn, therefore I was born a unicorn."

**Celestia: "**So then why are you unable to perform like all unicorns?"

**Moonscar: "**I cannot say; my master has tried to help me, but it seems futile. That is why I had to learn how to defend myself without the use of magic."

Odd, simply odd, Celestia thought; as Luna continued to ask Moonscar questions, she couldn't help but wonder about this mysterious mare. Luna was easily fooled by the elaborate stories that Moonscar told, but not Celestia; she wanted to know more, and the only way she would find out anything, would be to ask about Finch Willows. She decided that she would wait until her mother and father were alone; the king and queen seemed to understand Steelwind, when he mentioned Finch Willows. All her questions about Moonscar would finally be answered; all she had to do now was be patient, and wait for the right moment to ask. In the meantime, Celestia kept a close eye on Moonscar, who was busy playing and entertaining Luna, who had taken such a liking to Moonscar, that she wanted her to sleep in her room for the night.

**Luna: "**You'll be sleeping in my room!"

**Moonscar: "**I don't think…..your parents have already made me a room-"

**Luna: "**But I want you to stay in my room! I want to hear more stories, and I want to know how to use a sword-"

**Celestia: "**Luna! Honestly, you need to control how you act around guests and subjects. She can't sleep in 'our' room; she is a commoner, and must sleep in the quarters that we have made for her."

**Luna: "**She is not a commoner! She is amazing!"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Luna) **Your sister is right; however I am not a commoner, and that is due to my mother's blood."

**Celestia: "**You may look like a unicorn, but you are clearly an earth pony; its only natural to see you as that since you are not able to perform magic."

**Moonscar: "**If you truly believe that your highness, then I see no reason in calling you my ruler."

**Celestia: "**I beg your pardon, but that is not for you to decide! I will eventually be your ruler no matter what you or anypony else says."

**Moonscar: "**Even if you do manage to take the throne; I will never bow to a ruler who does not see every subject as equal. It is because of this factor that most royals allow their subjects to suffer; if you become such a ruler, then I do not see any point in following your lead."

Celestia was outraged by how bluntly Moonscar was towards her; no one dared to talk to her parents, much less her, in such a defiant tone. As the two glared into each eyes, hoping that somehow the other would fall dead from fright; their displeasure for one another did not go unnoticed, a few of the noble cousins looked on in the hopes of something scandalous happening.

**Steelwind: "**Moon! Please come here, your presents is needed."

**Moonscar: "**Yes master!"

**Celestia: "**This isn't over."

**Moonscar: "**Your right, it isn't. And that is all you and I will be agreeing on, dear princess.

Celestia face heated with embarrassment and anger; she wasn't going to let anypony, including a defective unicorn, shame her in front of ponies who actually mattered. Steelwind would be gone within a few days, leaving his student all alone, and unable to pull her away when things took a turn for the worse; this would be perfect for the young royal to extract her revenge on the stubborn commoner.


	4. The Tragic Tale of Finch Willows

**Ch.4**

As Moonscar and Steelwind unpacked; Steelwind wasted no time in giving his student a lecture that she would soon not forget, even in his absence.

**Steelwind: "**Dammit all, Moon! Why couldn't you just hold your tongue for once!? I expected you to behave and not cause trouble!"

**Moonscar: "**Master, it was not my fault! Why should I stay silent to such a pathetic excuse for a princess!?"

**Steelwind: "(Sighs) **You need to control that mouth of yours. It will get you into trouble if you are not careful with your words; especially among the nobility. I understand that you find them to be nothing more than a waste of space, but like it or not, they have things that you will need to obtain in the future. As for the princess, she is young, she will grow out of this phase, as will you in time; if you ask me, you might be able to break her of this, and show her what others have failed to do."

**Moonscar: "**That is quite the task master, and I doubt anypony who is sane would take on such an obstacle; at least let me have the opportunity to have magic when I face her."

**Steelwind: "(Chuckles) **I hope that someday you will, and that you will become a powerful knight; however, you must try and overcome your fears and flaws while you are here learning from Starswirl. He knows far more than I do, and may have a better chance in showing you how to tap into your magical abilities."

**Moonscar: "**I wish you could stay."

**Steelwind: "**Child, you are far too old to be scared about me leaving you alone; I will be gone, but not forever, and you will not be alone. Stay strong, for my sake child, can you promise me that?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes….master."

All seemed peaceful as the two went to sleep, and yet Moonscar was restless and unable to concentrate on sleep; would she be fine here without her master to watch over her?

Elsewhere, Celestia was getting an ear full from her parents; the king and queen were not pleased with their daughter's lack of respect.

**Queen Faust: "**Young lady, you went too far this time!"

**King Solaris: "**How do you expect to be a great ruler, if you cannot stop acting like your cousins!? Your mother and I have taught you better than that; first thing tomorrow, you will apologize for hurting that mare, and you will be sincere!"

**Celestia: "**Why should I have to apologize to that arrogant pony!? She is the one who insulted me, and tried to challenge the crown; there is no way I am apologizing to that mix blood!"

**Queen Faust: "**Hold your tongue child! Her blood has nothing to do with who she is; if anything, she has more right to hate and cast blame upon me and your father."

**Celestia: "**What do you mean?"

The king and queen hung their heads low, and with sad eyes, told their daughter the truth; when Celestia was about the same age as Luna, one of the nearby territories was destroyed by a few rebels that had opposed the rulers of Equestria. It had been known for months that an attack was imminent; however, the nobles in charge of the territory, had neglected to inform the king and queen of such a threat. As a result, many were killed, injured, and imprisoned; Steelwind was put in charge shortly after word spread of the horrible tragedy, and it would be there where he would find Moonscar. She like so many others, were tortured, and starved; later on, the nobles put in charge were executed for their negligence, and their families were stripped of their titles. To this very day, the king and queen could not forgive themselves for how they had put such incompetent leaders in charge; Celestia stood, not able to speak a word, and with a rather sick feeling in her stomach.

**Queen Faust: "**You must stop with this way of thinking; it does no one any good, and causes nothing but pain and sorrow. That poor mare, lost her parents, was tortured, and is forever marked by our mistake; she is not able to do magic, because of what they did to her, and she may never be able to use it unless we can help her."

**Celestia: "**Why is she not able to use magic?"

**King Solaris: "**They cut off her horn during the attack; she along with every other unicorn, had their horn removed. Even when it grew back, she was not able to use her power; the task now falls on us to give her the opportunity to use what was rightfully given to her at birth."

Celestia felt shame for once in her privileged life, a shame that came with the bitterness of knowing one's hardships; how could she have been so evil to one who had already endured the pain of a hundred lifetimes? With sadness weighing upon her, Celestia bid her father and mother goodnight, and slowly made her way to her room; she hoped that Moonscar would forgive her, and that they could start over. The opportunity presented itself a lot sooner than Celestia expected; while passing the hall leading to her room, she spotted a familiar figure, looking out into the night sky upon the castle balcony.


	5. Apology

**Ch.5**

Moonscar looked out towards the horizon; never had she seen a site so wondrous, than that of the beautiful lights coming from the town of Canterlot. It was rare for her to see such a thing since Steelwind preferred to stay out in the wilderness; he felt that the presents of others would distract one from achieving certain goals. To Moonscar, it was quite different, and yet she couldn't help but wonder how things were down there, among the others; so many different sounds, sights, smells, so many new things indeed. Moonscar had been so lost in thought, that she didn't even notice Celestia, sneaking up on her; just like Moonscar, Celestia found herself struck by a sudden sense of amazement.

**Celestia: "**What are you looking at?"

**Moonscar: "(Surprised) **Your highness!? Oh its you; what do you want from me now?"

**Celestia: "**I wanted to apologize….for what I said earlier. It wasn't proper of me to say such things to you, when you are an honored guest."

**Moonscar: "**Me being an honored guest should have nothing to do with you giving me some form of respect...however I do accept your apology."

**Celestia: "**What are you looking at?"

**Moonscar: "**I was looking at the town; I don't get to see that many when I'm with my master."

**Celestia: "**Canterlot is still growing, If you really want to see something spectacular, you might want to go and see the Crystal empire. The lights there are very wonderful."

**Moonscar: "**I've heard of the empire before; Princess Aurora and Prince Nightlight rule over the ponies there, I hear that they are expecting their first child in a few months."

**Celestia: "**Yes, that is true. We are suppose to go and see the new arrival when the day comes, it is part of a long standing tradition among our family."

**Moonscar: "**I see; that must be nice."

As the two continued to talk, Celestia found herself unable to stop staring at Moonscar; for some reason she seemed more open, and warm than she was awhile ago. Celestia found herself peering into Moonscar's dark shaded orbs, they appeared to have no pupils, yet somehow they seemed so full of life; Moonscar was a fascinating pony to talk to, but she was also a very stunning pony to look at. Her scars might have been the first thing that anypony saw, but once those were overlooked, her furs patterns were so much more lovely; Celestia, for the life of her, could not stop staring at the rather enchanting mare. Moonscar; who had noticed the princess in a trance, tried to snap her back into reality once more.

**Moonscar: "**Princess? Are you alright?"

**Celestia: "(Snaps back) **Y-yes! I'm sorry I was….looking out at the stars."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at the sky) **They are beautiful; I have always liked the night, such a calm and peaceful time, complete silence that makes it so serene."

**Celestia: "**Do you not enjoy the day as much as you like the night?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course I do; I just prefer the night far more."

**Celestia: "**Why might that be?"

Moonscar was silent once again; among the many things about her, the reason why she enjoyed the night more than the day, was yet another secret of hers that she could not tell Celestia. At that very moment, the young princess made it her goal to try and befriend the rather lonesome looking pony; if she could earn her trust, than maybe she could understand why Moonscar was the pony she is was.


	6. Attention!

**Ch.6**

Steelwind had left sometime in the wee early morning hours; to Moonscar, this was fairly normal for her master to do, it was his way of sparing her a farewell. She had never been one to like saying goodbye; this made things a lot better for her to do when he left her alone for a long period of time. The first thing Moonscar would do, was prepare for her training with the royal guard; the king and queen were informed by Steelwind, that Moonscar was training to be a knight. As promised, they made accommodations for her to train at the academy with Coppershield, and to study with Starswirl the Bearded once she was done; as she made her way towards the academy grounds, Luna called out for her.

**Luna: "**Moon! Wait for me! Where are you going!?"

**Moonscar: "**Hm? Princess Luna? I am headed off to training; shouldn't you be headed to your lesson with Starswirl?"

**Luna: "**He isn't teaching today; Tia said he and Steelwind had too much cider last night, and that he has a headache."

**Moonscar: "**Oh dear. He should have known that master can hold his cider like twenty full grown stallions."

**Luna: "**So, can I come with you!?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't think they will let you in; its only for students training to be guards."

**Luna: "**Don't worry, I am sure they'll let us both in! Come on, lets go!"

There was no sense in arguing with the little princess; her mind was made up, an she was not going to be stopped by anypony. Moonscar couldn't help but laugh at how assertive the little filly was; at this point, Luna was practically escorting her to class like a parent would a child during the first day of school. As they arrived, the two saw a line of fresh cadets waiting to take roll call; Moonscar took her position beside them, and so did Luna, who was excited to be spending the day with her new friend. The cadets stared at the odd pair standing along side them, they even began to chatter among themselves as Moonscar and Luna stood waiting for the instructor; eventually the instructor, Coppershield, made his way to inspect the new recruits. He was a great pegasi with a large scar over his muzzle, a jet black coat, with a white mane and tail, he wore splendid looking gold armor, and was accompanied by two other stallions that were also pegasi. One was as black as him, but with the exception of having a black mane and tail, while the other was all gray; the two wore simple looking armor, only worn by those who were in the advanced class at the academy.

**Coppershield: "(Drill sergeant tone) **All right fillies; lets see how many of you can last in this school. From this day forward, I am your dam and sire, and you will obey my command; if any of you decides that you do not like that, then you may leave. I will not tolerate any-"

The warlike stallion stopped when he noticed Moonscar and Luna; it was indeed something that caught him off guard. He moved in closer to examine the two; just what in the world would make these two cross over into his domain?

**Coppershield: "(Stern voice) **And just who might you be?"

**Moonscar: "**I am Moonscar sir, and this is princess Luna."

**Luna: "**Hello!"

**Coppershield: "**Is there a reason you two are here?"

**Luna: "**She is here to train! She wants to be a brave knight!"

**Coppershield: "**This mare wants to be a knight?"

A few snickers came from the young cadets as they heard the young princess express the intentions of the mare right next to her.

**Coppershield: "**What are you trying pull here?"

**Moonscar: "(Confused) **I am sorry?"

**Coppershield: "**You should be. I do not take such matters likely, especially during this time of year. You two head back towards the castle where you belong."

**Moonscar: "**I am here to train, sir. My master Steelwind, talked to the king and queen about you teaching me how to be a knight."

**Coppershield: "**You are the student that they put under my charge!?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes sir."

The stallion was indeed displeased, scrunching his brow, twitching his tail, and gritting his teeth; a few moments passed when suddenly he rose to his hind legs, let out a loud nay, and stomped hard on the earth below. While the other cadets coward in fear, Luna ran behind Moonscar, who was shocked, but unfazed by the stallions sudden outburst.

**Coppershield: "**This is an insult! I will not be teaching any mares, regardless on what the king and queen say!"


	7. The War Bound Stallion

**Ch.7**

The stallion looked at Moonscar, who stood with a blank expression right in front of him; even as he snorted in her face, she hardly blinked. Luna was shaking while holding onto Moonscar's legs; sensing that the little one was frightened, Moonscar took a deep breath, and spoke.

**Moonscar: "**I did not mean to insult you, but what I say is true; I am to be training here with the other cadets."

**Coppershield: "**Look here child. I will not train you; you like many other mares, are not meant to be warriors. Being a guard or knight is a stallions job."

**Moonscar: "**Then what about Thunderhooves?"

**Coppershield: "**What did you just say?"

**Moonscar: "**What about Thunderhooves? She is known as the Great Dragon Slayer; there is also commander Hurricane, who helped build Equestria, and who helped establish this academy with her daughter, Fairwind. Their statues resides in the academy hall; there is also Juniperblue, who fought in the great Griffin War, and who helped sign the treaty to end the war. Lady Amethyst, who is the great grandmother of Princess Aurora, fought during the Clash of Jewels, and was later asked to marry Prince Lionheart, because she had brought peace between the two unicorn families. There is also Dashingstar, who is known as the Warrior Princess, because she rushed out into battle to help fight off the invading armies that threatened Saddle Arabia. There are many more mares, who have become great heroes regardless of their status and gender."

The cadets looked on as the young mare lectured the fuming stallion; Coppershield was indeed beyond angry, and ready to throttle the foolish filly who dare talk down to him.

**Coppershield: "**I think you have overstayed your welcome; I'm sure you can find your way out."

**Moonscar: "**So you still refuse to train me?"

**Coppershield: "**Your damn right! I will never train any mare! It is my right as head teacher to refuse whomever I see as unfit!"

**Moonscar: "**Is that so? Well then, I cannot argue with you if that is your opinion; however I do feel that you must at least give me one chance to prove myself."

**Coppershield: "**Prove yourself? How?"

**Moonscar: "**By challenging you."

**Coppershield:** "**(Laughs) **You challenge me!? Do you even know who I am you foolish child!?"

**Moonscar: "**Coppershield, also know as the War-Bound stallion, son of Snakefang, and captain of King Solaris's guard."

The stallion laughed at the mare; if she wanted to fight him, so be it, but he wasn't going to make her forget that this was her decision.

**Coppershield: "(Turns to gray stallion) **Go find the other teachers; tell them I am being challenged, and by a mare."


	8. The Bell

**Ch.8**

**Luna: "**You can't go up against him! He's huge!"

**Moonscar: "**I think you should go and get your parents. This may not end well, but I will have made my stand; I will not wait for him to change his mind about me, if he will not train me, than I will find another way. But first, I'm going to make him remember my name."

**Luna: "**What if he kills you!?"

**Moonscar: "**He will have to try very hard to do that."

**Luna: "**Please….I'll be right back! Do not fight him!"

As Luna ran to go and find help; the two stallions that accompanied Coppershield, had asked Moonscar to follow them. The academy had a stadium in which was used during tournaments, and of course whenever someone was issued a challenged; Moonscar was taken to the preparation room to be fitted for armor, and to pick her choice in weaponry. Moonscar had chosen a small shield and sword as her weapons; the armor was a bit loose, but would help against any harsh blows. She was then escorted inside the stadium, where many of the teachers and students awaited the duel between her and Coppershield.

**Coppershield: "(Cracks neck) **This should be a very quick duel. I might even let the little brat get in a few hits."

**Coal (Black stallion): "**Father; why not just send her away? She isn't worth fighting."

**Coppershield: "**Humiliating your opponent is very savoring in any battle, and besides, she must be made an example of. No mare should dwell in the job of a stallion."

**Tinshield (Gray stallion): "**Father, this is a bad idea. The king and queen asked you to do this because of Steelwind; he isn't the kind of stallion you want to anger."

**Coppershield: "**It doesn't matter boy. He may never come back from what I hear; the war in the west part of Equestria may lead to his end, it was foolish of him to take on such a mission, and leave his student unprotected."

The great stallion looked on as his opponent stretched and swung her sword to get a better balance out of it; even though it was clear that she was serious, Coppershield couldn't resist mocking her.

**Coppershield: "**She isn't bad looking; a shame really, I wouldn't mind showing her the power of a real stallion."

**Coal: "**You may still have a chance. She could be overcome by your charm, father, most mares are."

Despite Coppershield and Coal making their intentions clear about the young mare; Tinshield, Coppershield's other son, saw something in the mare that he had never seen before in other cadets, courage. Moonscar had shown courage in the face of his war-hearty father; he saw it within how she stood, how she spoke, and how her eyes stared into the face of danger.

**Tinshield: "**She is ready father."

**Coppershield: "**I must say, she has done well in not running away, but that will change soon enough."

The two made their way towards the center of the arena; both staring determinate at the other, and both prepared to settle the score.

**Tinshield: "(Announcing) **You two are to commence fighting when the tower bell has been rung; the fight will stop when one of you is seriously injured and cannot proceed, knocked out, killed, or if you surrender. There is no time limit; bow down to one another, then prepare to begin."

The two bowed, walked back a few feet, got in their fighting stances, and awaited the ring from the bell. "DING DONG!" The bell had been rung, and the two charged each other; Moonscar stood firm as their swords collided, sparks nearly present from the sudden friction of metal against metal. The crowd was amazed by how well Moonscar was able to hold her ground, even with such a strong opponent as Coppershield; within that moment, the great stallion realized that she was far more challenging than he had expected. Quickly, Moonscar thrusted forward, knocking the stallion's helmet right off; he quickly backed away looking for his helmet, which was nowhere in sight. Angered, Coppershield charged forward, and violently slashed away at Moonscar; she had managed to avoid the attacks with her shield, but was finding it hard to keep balance.

**Coppershield: "**You arrogant brat! Did you think that I would go easy on you!"

**Moonscar: "**No! But you did leave yourself open!"

Moonscar took her sword, and tripped the stallion, causing him to fall to his side; she stood up, and towered over the fallen stallion.

**Moonscar: "(Points sword at Coppershield) **Do you surrender?"

**Coppershield: "(Groans) **Never!"

**Moonscar: "**There is no point in you denying me my right to train; I have proven myself fit and able to learn at this academy."

Coppershield, sensing his chances of winning the duel dwindling, opened his wings to create a mighty gust that sent Moonscar flying back several feet. As she got up to try and fight the stallion once more, she heard him let out a cry before noticing him high above her, ready to strike with his sword.

**Starswirl: "**ENOUGH!"

The great unicorn shouted as he held Coppershield in the air with a spell; all were silent as Starswirl, Luna, and Celestia, made their way towards the two fighters.

**Starswirl: "**Child! I must say that your master was right; you are truly stubborn! And for heaven sake! You are already injured!"

Moonscar had a large cut on her cheek, and a few other cuts; Celestia and Luna rushed over to try and help her stand, while Starswirl took care of Coppershield.

**Starswirl: "**I will be discussing this with his majesty! I do hope that you have a very good excuse for attacking their honored guest, captain. If you so much as go near that child without consent, I will personally turn you into a fish! Have I made myself clear!"

**Tinshield: "**Please forgive him! He will not do it again, you have my word!"

**Starswirl: "**See that he does! Come along girls, we are going back."


	9. Our Little Secret

**Ch.9**

Luna held onto Moonscar, crying and apologizing for not finding help sooner; Celestia, using her magic, wiped away the blood on Moonscar's cheek with a handkerchief.

**Luna: "(Sobbing) **I'm sorry Mooooon! I tried running really fast but..but-"

**Moonscar: "**Please don't cry. It wasn't your fault, it was mine and mine alone."

**Starswirl: "**Yes it was!"

**Celestia: "**Starswirl!"

**Starswirl: "**There is no sense in saying otherwise! She is responsible for this mess, and now she has involved us all!"

**Moonscar: "**I really didn't mean for this happen. I take full responsibility for my actions."

**Luna: "**It isn't your fault Moon! He was just a big meanie!"

**Moonscar: "**Princess? Why do you keep calling me 'Moon'?"

**Luna: "**I call you 'Moon' just like I call my sister 'Tia'. And stop calling me princess, I want you to call me Luna!"

**Moonscar: "**Princess I-"

**Luna: "**Luna! Call me Luna! You are not my servant! You are my friend! So call me Luna!"

Moonscar sighed, but felt it best to obey Luna since she did get Starswirl; a few more seconds later, and they would have been planning her funeral.

**Moonscar: "(Takes deep breath) **I am sorry...Luna."

**Luna: "(Nuzzles Moonscar's leg) **Don't be sorry anymore."

**Celestia: "**She has certainly taken a liking to you, Moon."

Moonscar blushed slightly at the comment; she wasn't use to anypony clinging to her like Luna, it felt nice knowing that someone other than Steelwind, cared for her. Celestia couldn't help but think, that it was rather cute for the mare to be embarrassed for having found a friend; what was even more adorable was her grimace smile. This was a side that Celestia was hoping to see; the real Moonscar, a happy Moonscar, a smiling Moonscar. Celestia herself couldn't help, but smile and giggle from seeing her happy; although confused by Celestia's sudden laughter, Moonscar shook it off, reached down, and put Luna on her back.

**Moonscar: "**I'll carry you back."

**Luna: "**You aren't too hurt?"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **No. It's just a scratch, I'll be fine."

**Celestia: "**I think the doctor may want to have a look at your injuries; you did overdo a bit, when you decided to fight the captain of the guard."

**Moonscar: "**I'm not going to like this, am I?"

**Starswirl: "**Serves you right for getting into an argument with that sexist! I swear that stallion is a demon in the flesh! No sense in talking to such an overgrown ape with no decency; honestly, it is ponies like him that make the world have so much conflict!"

**Moonscar: "**Sexist? Why would you call him that?"

**Starswirl: "**Because child, that is what he is! He has always been that way, and it didn't help that his teacher was Fairwind."

**Moonscar: "**Fairwind was his teacher!?"

**Starswirl: "**When he was a young stallion, he had a bit of a problem with how he treated young mares, including the granddaughter of Fairwind, Brightstar; eventually Fairwind noticed this, and decided to break him of this habit. She put him through the most intense training imaginable; she even gave him that scar upon his muzzle during one of their lessons. Once he took over the school, he made sure that most female recruits dropped out; it was his way of getting revenge on Fairwind, and all mares who were like her."

**Celestia: "**Its alright though, we can have one of the other trainers at the academy train you; father thought it would be best to choose his captain of the guard, but that didn't go over so well since you are a mare and not a stallion."

**Moonscar: "**I don't think I would have liked him to train me anyway. What kind of warrior cheats during a duel?"

**Starswirl: "**That was not cheating, child. You are a unicorn, and to him that meant he was able to use his wings in the event you chose to use your magic."

**Moonscar: "**But I can't-"

**Starswirl: "**It doesn't matter. He is a veteran when it comes to fighting, and he knows that when fighting a unicorn or pegasus; you must use your own skills in order to win. Pure strength and wit can help you, but when magic is present, the battle often shifts and becomes one sided."

**Celestia: "**And to be honest. We haven't told anypony about your….little problem."

Moonscar was shocked; no one knew about her little problem? But why? It would be quite noticeable if she was ever put in a certain situation. What was even more shocking was how accepting they were about it, even Celestia seemed more opened to the idea since the other night. Still, the aching feeling of anypony else finding out, was enough to make the young mare paranoid, and restless. Just how long could this secret of hers stay hidden?


	10. Sinner or Saint

**Ch.10**

**Starswirl: "**Now concentrate child! It is a very simple trick, just focus your energy on the water; imagine casing it in a container, then lift it."

It had been four days since the fight with Coppershield; the king and queen ordered the mighty war horse, to take sometime away from the academy, which would now fall under the command of his sons. In the meantime, Moonscar would be honing her skills with Starswirl; which at the moment, she was wishing that Coppershield had just been a little quicker in cutting off her head. She was, to put it simply, 'terrible;' for some reason she couldn't even get a single spark from her useless horn, and it was beginning to cause her a great headache.

**Moonscar: "(Strained tone) **Its not working! I can't do it!"

**Starswirl: "**You can't, or you won't? Dear child, look at Luna. She may not be as strong as her sister, or as skilled as her parents, but she is relaxed, she is focused, and she has complete control."

**Moonscar: "**I understand that, but regardless, I cannot even make a small spark appear! Such a worthless horn!"

The old unicorn examined the pathetic looking mare as she hung her head low in shame; there seem to be something else that was causing her not to open her power. Starswirl lifted her horn with his; nothing seemed wrong with the horn, it was healthy, a good color, no cracks or chips, no imperfections that could be seen. The old unicorn then looked at Moonscar's cutie mark; it made him ponder the question, just how did she get it, without the use of magic?

**Starswirl: "**How did you get this?"

**Moonscar: "**I….I...I don't know."

**Starswirl: "**Hmmm. Child, I think the problem does not lie in your horn, but within you. Something has traumatized you, and until you can face whatever it is that is causing you to hold back, you may never learn how to use magic."

**Moonscar: "**I think I should go. My head is starting to hurt, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

**Luna: "**Moon wait!"

**Starswirl: "**It is no use Luna. She needs time to think."

**Luna: "**You were being mean to her. Why are you always like that!?"

**Starswirl: "**Luna, I was just being honest. Moonscar cannot use her magic until she stops being afraid; she can't even remember how she got her cutie mark. Something has stifled her from using her power; I believe it has something to do with what happened in Finch Willows."

**Celestia: "**You know about that Starswirl?"

**Starswirl: "**My dear student, I was there to free those imprisoned by the rebels. I do remember Steelwind holding one of the prisoners, the poor thing had looked half dead; I could of swore he was holding a corpse, until I heard the wheezing. That must have been her, although it is hard to tell since she looks a lot more different than when I last saw her. Perhaps she is sick, but not just any kind of sick; she is sick within in her soul and heart, and may need some kind of care."

**Celestia: "**But what? What could cure her of such a sickness?"

**Starswirl: "**That my dear student, is something that even I do not know."

Celestia couldn't believe her ears; Starswirl the bearded, a great and powerful unicorn with knowledge beyond that of anypony, did not know how to cure someone of a sick soul and heart? Celestia thought for a moment; maybe the cure was a lot more simple than any magic or potion could fix, maybe, just maybe, all she needed was someone to talk to. They may not have gotten off on the right hoof to begin with, but now more than ever, Celestia was determined to understand Moonscar. Luckily for her, Moonscar had not wandered off too far; she had been sitting underneath one of the trees around the castle grounds.

**Celestia: "**Are you alright?"

**Moonscar: "**I would like to be alone."

**Celestia: "**Wouldn't it be better to have someone nearby? You know, to comfort you?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't need comforting. I just need to be alone."

**Celestia: "(Sighs) **You know, what happened to you was awful. It must be hard to remember that, but it shouldn't stop you from having happiness now."

**Moonscar: "**What do you know? You never had to…"

**Celestia: "**I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you do, I'm willing to listen."

**Moonscar: "**...I don't know…."

There was a pregnant pause as the two sat side by side; a cool breeze rolled passed them sending shivers up their spins, Celestia was glad that there was some warmth coming from Moonscar, but felt weary of her making any progress with the quiet mare. As a few more moments went by, Celestia couldn't help but wonder, would Moonscar ever trust her enough to tell her what had happened?

**Moonscar: "**I was very small."

**Celestia: "**Oh?"

**Moonscar: "**I was playing with my friends…..then suddenly there...was screaming. We didn't know what it was; we ran to our parents, but were captured."

**Celestia: "**I see. What happened next?"

**Moonscar: "...**My father….was executed. He refused to work for the rebels as their slave; they took him and a few others to be hanged."

**Celestia: "**And what happened to you?"

**Moonscar: "(Teary eyed) **My mother and I were held down; our horns were cut off, and we were put in chains."

**Celestia: "(Holds Moonscar) **Shhh, its okay. You don't need to say if you don't want to."

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **I...I...I killed my mother."

**Celestia: "**What!?"

**Moonscar: "**They did things to her, and the others. It was because of me, because my father was an earth pony. They didn't like mix bloods, or ponies who produced them."

**Celestia: "**But why!? Why kill your mother!?"

**Moonscar: "**She was sick, and she was suffering. I tried to make her better, I tried using my magic. It helped a little, I thought she would pull through, but….."

**Celestia: "**But what?"

**Moonscar: "**They caught me, and she was taken away. The last thing I heard was her screaming for my father."

The poor mare cried into Celestia's coat, shaking, and weak as she let everything out; Celestia felt a sharp pain in her heart as she held onto Moonscar, even she could not hold back her tears. Behind the strong independent mare, was a scared young filly, trying to reach out for anypony to help her; Steelwind may have given her the proper care and discipline that any parent hopes to give to their child, but unfortunately he lacked the understanding to give affection. Things would be different for Moonscar now; she would finally get the love and affection, that Luna and Celestia could give her, only then could she show her true potential.


	11. Flashback

**Ch.11**

A week had passed, and slowly but surely, the two princesses began to help break Moonscar of her lonesome habits. Luna especially took great pride in showing Moonscar how to use her magic, and Celestia made every attempt to talk, and break down a few of the walls the mare had built up.

**Luna: "**Just take it slow. Moving a flower is way more easier than water."

**Moonscar: "**I'm trying, but it doesn't seem to be working."

**Luna: "**Think of something happy. It can be anything, just think of something."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **Alright Luna, I'll try."

Taking a deep breath, Moonscar closed her eyes, relaxed her muscles, and imagined herself plucking the small flower before her; she struggled for a moment, but then began to think of Luna's smiling and encouraging face, it was only then that she began to feel a familiar sensation come over her. It was warm, it was soothing, it was almost like she was floating on a cloud; weightless like a feather wandering aimlessly into the air. The feeling was short lived when suddenly a small cry reached Moonscar's ears; quickly she turned to see a familiar stallion standing in front of Celestia.

**Coal: "**Why hello there your majesty. Pleasant meeting you here."

**Celestia: "**I do believe that I have told you not to come near me, Coal."

**Coal: "**My dear princess, what kind of stallion would I be if I were to leave my fair mare alone?"

**Luna: "**Stay away from Tia!"

**Coal: "**I'm merely trying to talk to her my dear. It is only natural for a pony as beautiful as your sister to be courted."

**Moonscar: "**I do believe that the princesses would like for you to leave."

**Coal: "**Why if it isn't the mare who shamed my father. Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

**Moonscar: "**Either you leave peacefully, or I escort you out myself."

The tall black stallion stood in front of the small brown mare; it was clear that he had no intention of leaving, at least not without a fight.

**Coal: "**I guess I should finish what my father was unable to do with that old unicorn getting in his way."

**Celestia: "**Coal! I told you to leave!"

**Coal: "**I'll leave, once I've taught this mare a lesson."

Coal shoved Moonscar back, causing her to fall to the ground; Celestia tried stopping him by shielding Moonscar, but was struck as the stallion reared up on his legs. Seeing this along with Luna crying out in fear, caused something to snap within Moonscar's subconscious; a flash of light came from her horn as she lept up to protect the princess. Coal was hit with an intense power that flung him like a rag doll across the ground; he had never seen such power, and froze from seeing the unicorn wielding it, who towered over him with a vicious stare.

**Celestia: "**Moon! What's going on!?"

**Moonscar: "**I…..can't….control it!"

**Celestia: "**Just calm yourself! Its okay! You don't need to be scared anymore!"

The brown mare shed tears, but not out of sadness; crying somehow brought peace to the war raging on inside her, thus settling the great power that had been locked away for so long. Moonscar's knees buckled as she no longer possessed the strength to stand; Celestia rushed over and cradled the worn out mare, who could hardly breath, and looked at her with glazed eyes.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are you alright?"

**Moonscar: "(Pants) **I feel weak."

**Tinshield: "**What is going on here!?"

**Coal: "**Brother! Thank goodness you are here! This one attacked me!"

**Tinshield: "**Is that so?"

**Luna: "**He's lying! He hurt Tia and Moon!"

**Tinshield: "**Coal? Go back to the academy. We will discuss this later."

**Coal: "**But I-"

**Tinshield: "**Do as I say!"

As Coal hurried back to the academy; Tinshield made his way towards Celestia, who was holding Moonscar. It seemed that the overflow of magic, had made the young mare fall unconscious; Tinshield then picked her up, and rushed her, along with the princesses not far behind, to the royal doctor. Whatever caused the power surge to happen, had awakened the young unicorn's power from within; however, since she was not use to using so much magic, she could have easily damaged herself, and very easily have put her life in jeopardy.

Moonscar slipped into a very deep sleep; was she dead? Had she gone too far? Why did this happen? Was it because she had expressed anger? She had gotten mad before, but never quite like this, it was a whole new level of hatred. Drifting farther into the depths of her mind, Moonscar found herself lying in a field of wild flowers, a warm breeze tickled her nose, and the sound of birds chirping overhead awoke her from the sweet serenity of sleep. She remembered this meadow, but how was she here? It isn't possible, this meadow was long gone, destroyed by the fire. Looking around more, Moonscar noticed the houses that had been long torn down the last time she had seen them; it wasn't possible, she knew, she witnessed this injustice so long ago. This place, this village, was none other than Finch Willows.

Could it be that she really was dead? That could be the only logical explanation, she couldn't have just imagined all the horrors she had endured, could she? As Moonscar ran towards the village, she noticed the small pond that her and the others use to swim in; kneeling down, she saw herself, a reflection of what she once was, scar-less, innocent, and naive to the cruel world beyond the peaceful village. Touching the water, the young mare began to cry as she realized that it was all just a bad dream; with much joy, Moonscar rushed to go and see her parents. Panting from running so hard, the young mare came face to face with her house's front door; pushing it open, she entered with caution, and looked around. No one, not a soul, not a single pony could be seen; a sound of hoof steps came from down the hall, making Moonscar run towards her parents room, flinging the door open.


	12. Hallucination

**Ch.12**

She found herself outside once again, only this time, everything was ablaze; ponies were running and screaming, frightened and in a frenzy from some unknown enemy. Moonscar found herself dodging those running passed her; what was going on? What had happened within the few seconds she had opened her parents door? Eventually Moonscar found herself staring at a dark figure holding a sword, and moving towards her; backing away, the frightened filly saw dark shadows surround, and pin her to the ground. The dark figure holding the sharp blade, took his position beside her, raised it high, and let it fall.

**Moonscar: "**MOTHER!"

Moonscar leapt from her bed, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily; Celestia, Starswirl, Luna, King Solaris, Queen Faust, Tinshield, and Doctor Twirl, tried to calm down the frantic mare.

**Doctor Twirl: **"Be still young one! You have a fever! Its alright!"

**Moonscar: "**Where am I!? Where am I!?"

**Celestia: "**Its okay! You passed out! The doctor needed to examine you! Moon, please calm down!"

**Moonscar: "(Panting) **I was there. I saw it! The village! It wasn't destroyed!"

Moonscar thought she had gone mad, that her mind was finally breaking, that the pressures of life had finally taken its toll upon her sanity. She began to breakdown as it was clear that this was reality, all that she had known and loved were gone, never to be seen or heard from again; Celestia walked towards Moonscar, and wrapped her wings around her in a warm embrace. Even Luna made her way to give the sorrow struck mare a hug and kiss on the forehead; she may not have had any visible injuries, but it did help sooth the pain within her heart.

**Starswirl: "**That was a unique source of power child. How ever did you manage to make such a huge step!?"

**Moonscar: "**I…...I was-"

**Celestia: "**She has been practicing with me and Luna. I think she got startled this time when she was casting a spell."

Celestia was lying? Why? It was Coal's fault for what had happened, he should take responsibility for his actions.

**Starswirl: "**I see…..**(Sighs) **You youngsters are not thinking about the consequences of an untrained unicorn! For goodness sake, she's practically an infant having fits of magic; it isn't wise to teacher her without anypony around, especially since we don't know how strong she really is!"

**King Solaris: "**Starswirl, it was an accident. A simple mistake, and I'm sure they will not do it again."

**Starswirl: "(Sighs) **I can only hope that they will not, your highness."

**Queen Faust: "**I think it is best that we leave this poor mare alone; she does need her rest, and sometime to recover. Please get well soon, Moon."

It seemed that even the queen was starting to only use the name 'Moon,' to address her; hearing it from someone other than her master, made Moonscar a bit shy. In a way she was still young at heart; it wasn't a bad thing, merely something that she had not had the privilege of keeping after her parents death. This was what is was like to have family, and friends; her master did care, but due to his reclusive nature, he had deprived his apprentice of a skill needed to develop emotion, thus making her unfamiliar with signs of affection.

**Starswirl: "**I wish to speak with the young mare alone."

**Queen Faust: "**Very well. But do keep it short, she has had a rough day."

**Starswirl: "**Yes your grace."

Everyone had left the room, leaving the two unicorns to talk; it seemed that Starswirl needed to tell Moonscar something of great importance.

**Starswirl: "**Now child, I know what happened today, and I do know why the princess has kept it a secret; however, that is not what I want to discuss with you."

**Moonscar: "**Then what do you wish to talk about?"

**Starswirl: "**There is a ball coming up, and you are to be attending along with the royal family."

**Moonscar: "**I am!?"

**Starswirl: "**Yes. Unfortunately, I must warn you before the day comes. Do you know who Nimbus is?"

The very mention of that name sent shivers up Moonscar's spine; how could it not, it was the name of her grandfather.

**Moonscar: "**What about him?"

**Starswirl: "**He is attending as well; if you want, I will ask that you be excused from the ball, but only if that is what you wish?"

**Moonscar: "**...I guess there is no other way around it. I will attend, but not for my sake; I made a promise, and I will keep it."

**Starswirl: "**If that is your decision, so be it. I shall be going, please rest up dear child."

Left alone once again, Moonscar retreated to her thoughts; her grandfather, her mother's sire, and the one who disowned her the very day she was conceived, would be there at the castle, the place she was living.


	13. First Try

**Ch.13**

A few weeks passed since the incident, and Moonscar had recovered fully; she was later told by Celestia, that she had invited Tinshield to the castle to discuss training that would be held in secret, and that unfortunately his brother Coal showed up as well. Unlike his father and brother; Tinshield was willing to teach any student who had the ambitions to learn, especially if they had the bravery to stand up to his colossal father. The only problem with this, was that his brother had the habit of showing up unannounced; Coal had always hoped to marry into the royal family and become ruler of Equestria, the only catch was that he had to marry either Celestia or Luna. Luna was of course too young, and thought he was gross, and Celestia, well…..words could not express her disgust for this pain in the flank stallion.

Aside from the secret training from Tinshield, and the extra practice with the princesses; Moonscar had to prepare for the royal ball that was being held in the honor of both Celestia and Luna. It was a ball that would signify the end of summer, and the beginning of fall; Celestia would let down her sun, while Luna would raise the moon. The two sisters had practiced this ritual most of their lives; however, this would be the first time that Luna would raise the moon alone, and not with the help of her mother or father. For the past month, she and Celestia, along with Moonscar, had left the castle to practice on a hill only a few miles away, but just close enough to see where the glorious structure stood.

**Celestia: "**Are you sure you're ready?"

**Luna: "**I'm ready Tia!"

**Celestia: "**I could help you get it started."

**Luna: "**I can do it on my own Tia! I'm big enough now!"

**Celestia: "**Alright, just making sure."

**Luna: "**Moon? You'll watch too, right?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course. I'll be here Luna."

The young princess nervously gulped as she prepared herself to bring out the moon; her horn began to glow, her wings spread open, and slowly she rose up to the sky, and right along side her, was the ever bright moon. Once the beautiful circle lie perfectly in place; the small alicorn touched back down, tripping at first, but holding herself steady on the cool grass.

**Moonscar: "**Are you alright Luna!?"

**Luna: "**Yeah….I'm ok."

**Celestia: "**Very good little sister. Now for the stars!"

**Luna: "**What!?"

**Celestia: "(Giggles) **I'm merely joking Luna. You're still learning how to control the moon, and that's challenging enough."

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **That was amazing! You really are a talented little princess."

**Luna: "**Mooon! I'm not little anymore!"

**Moonscar: "**You're right, I'm sorry Luna. Want me to give you a piggy back?"

**Luna: "**Yeah!"

**Celestia: "(Laughs) **Not little anymore huh?"

**Luna: "**Tiaaaa!"

The three ponies headed back to the castle; Luna had fallen asleep on Moonscar, who was enjoying a conversation with Celestia. The two tread along side by side, enjoying the others company in the cool night air; feeling a bit cold, Celestia slowly moved closer to Moonscar's side. Before she knew it, her shoulder began to brush softly next to the brown mare's own shoulder; this caught Moonscar's attention, making her feel a little uneasy.

**Moonscar: "**Are you alright?"

**Celestia: "**Hm? What do you mean?"

**Moonscar: "**You're a bit close."

**Celestia: "**I'm sorry….I didn't notice."

**Moonscar: "**Are you cold?"

Celestia looked deep into the dark brown pools that seemed to have no end, yet they seemed to be filled with concern, a look that Celestia was not exactly familiar with when it came to the mare.

**Celestia: "**I am fine, it just feels nice to be near another."

**Moonscar: "**I don't…..understand?"

**Celestia: "**It feels warm silly."

**Moonscar: "**Oh…..you want to...be near me for...warmth?"

**Celestia: "**If you don't mind. You are very warm from where I'm standing."

The two stopped and stared at one another; Moonscar had never really noticed until that moment, what color the princess's eyes were, a lovely shade of purple that seemed to blend perfectly with her white coat. What made her appearance all the more stunning, was her lovely pink mane and tail; she was indeed a princess when it came to appearance, lovely and full of grace. Slowly, but surely the two came closer; Celestia, feeling bold, wrapped her wing around Moonscar, leading them both, towards the castle.

**Moonscar: "**Are you warm?"

**Celestia: "**Yes. How about you?"

**Moonscar: "**...Hot."

**Celestia: "**What!?"

**Moonscar: "**Its hot. But its...nice. It feels nice."

**Celestia: "**Oh good. I'm glad."

The rest of the walk was silent, not one word exchanged, not one sentenced uttered; the only thing that passed between the two, was heat, and the sounds of their heartbeats. The feeling was indeed new, different, but not strange; it felt natural to Moonscar, the close contact was so fulfilling that it made her feel hot. Was it always like this when someone was so near? If it was, how can one keep such an enlightening feel?


	14. The Dance of a Thousand Rumors

**Ch.14**

**Announcer: "**Presenting his majesty, King Solaris, and his wife, Queen Faust!"

The day of the ball had finally arrived; all seemed to be going well, but then again the night was still young, or at least it was going to be once Luna was done raising the moon.

**Announcer: "**And now, our two lovely princesses, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna; will commence in their tasks of setting the sun, and raising the moon!"

All watched as the two princesses made their way to the center stage; Celestia took her place under the sign of the sun, while Luna, took her place under the sign of the moon. Moonscar looked on in amazement with Starswirl at her side; he had watched her fairly carefully throughout the entire event, it was all in an effort to keep her from doing something stupid.

**Starswirl: "**Who picked out your wardrobe?"

**Moonscar: "**Umm…..Luna. She thought it would suit me...Celestia picked the symbol and design."

Luna had picked out a wonderful looking tunic and belt for Moonscar; it was all indigo with the golden insignia of Equestria, the belt was black with floral designs in the leather, and Moonscar had decided to wear her red scarf. Although Celestia had tried to get Moonscar in a lovely dress, Luna insisted that the mare was trying to be a knight, and not a princess. After several hours of arguing, Moonscar mentioned her scars, which caused the two sisters to stop their bickering; Celestia, feeling guilty about forgetting such a detail, had made sure that since a dress was out of the question, that the tunic would have to be just as fancy and grand as any dress.

**Starswirl: "**Now you do know to behave, right?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. I also know to avoid my grandfather."

**Starswirl: "**Child, I didn't me that. You aren't the only pony in the world who has had to endure such a thing. Even I, and your master have suffered from the same circumstances."

**Moonscar: "**Have you now?"

**Starswirl: "**You may not know this, but my mother was a noble unicorn who had an affair with a lower ranking unicorn, and of course she had me in the process. And as for your master, he was the son of a great military unicorn, who despite being married, had him with a pegasus, and disowned him because your master refused to leave his mother. I and your master, are considered bastards; we have gone through the worse, and have risen in the hopes of showing everypony what we are capable of achieving. You can do the same, but you must not run child; destiny does not wait for the great to come forth, it is merely a word that defies the actions of one who is not afraid to do the impossible. Just remember, that in this world we live without knowing when our time will come, and that we must make the best of it, as we push forward."

Moonscar looked into the old unicorn's red eyes; sympathy was all they read as she gazed into them, he and her were kindred spirits that had faced a cold world unkind to those considered different. As the two princesses finished, they were applauded, and swarmed with many of Equestria's noble families; Luna, being the smallest of the two, managed to escape, and head towards Moonscar.

**Luna: "**Moon! Moon! Come dance with me!"

**Moonscar: "**Alright. I'm coming. Where is your sister?"

**Luna: "**She is talking to some of our cousins. We may not see her until the ball is over, they never leave her alone, or let her go once they've caught her."

**Moonscar: "**Oh my. Must be tiring for Celestia."

**Luna: "**Momma says its common because most of them want something."

**Moonscar: "**Is that so? I guess it does make sense, you two are the children of the king and queen. Anypony that you like, is in the good graces of the king and queen."

**Luna: "**I don't like it. Its so annoying, and they talk about boring stuff."

**Moonscar: "**It is boring, but it can be important since it may have to do with the kingdom. You'll eventually have to talk about politics when you're older."

**Luna: "**I hope not."

Moonscar laughed at Luna, and bowed as she was ready to proceed in dancing with the little princess; Luna jumped up with excitement, then pulled Moonscar towards the dance floor. The two danced away unaware that they were being watched by a few unkind eyes, and why not? The king and queen's daughter seemed to be very fond of the one she was dancing with.

**Somberpeach: "**Celestia? Who is that dancing with your sister?"

**Celestia: "**Hm? Oh! That's Moonscar; she is a guest of ours."

**Bluebow: "**Your sister seems very taken with her."

**Celestia: "**Yes, she is a very kind pony. Luna can't seem to get enough of her."

**Belladonna: "**I've heard about her. She has become very popular among the nobles."

**Celestia: "**Really? How so?"

**Belladonna: "**I heard that she almost killed Captain Coppershield, and that she was banned from the academy for it."

**Celestia: "**That isn't true; he tried to kill her, but Starswirl intervened."

**Somberpeach: "**Wait!? Isn't she the one with the horrible scars? I heard she got them from Steelwind; most barbaric, if you ask me."

**Celestia: "**Yes, she is the one with the scars, and no, Steelwind didn't give them to her."

**Bluebow: "**That mare is the same one from before? The one who insulted you, Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**It was a misunderstanding. She had every right to be upset with me."

The very mention of this caused a bit of a stir, so much so that Celestia was able to finally sneak away unnoticed; she of course headed in her sister's direction, hoping that she didn't tire out Moonscar too much.


	15. Mix Blood

**Ch.15**

**Celestia: "**Someone looks like they're having fun."

**Luna: "**Tia!? How did you get away!?"

**Celestia: "**They started talking about Moon, and forgot about me."

**Moonscar: "**Huh!? Why were they talking about me!?"

**Celestia: "**A few rumors started, but don't worry. I've cleared most of them."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs, and uses a sarcastic tone) **How lovely. I guess I deserve this for being so open."

**Celestia: "**Don't worry too much about it. Now how about a dance?"

**Moonscar: "**Huh?"

**Celestia: "**I believe you owe me a dance for helping you clear up these nasty rumors."

**Moonscar: "**You want to dance? With me?"

**Celestia: **"Why yes! You've danced with my sister, and I'm sure she doesn't mind me stealing you away for a little while."

**Luna: "**Go on Moon! Tia's a wonderful dancer!"

**Moonscar: "**If that is what you wish. **(Turns to Celestia) **Shall I share this dance with you, princess Celestia?"

**Celestia: "(Bows) **I would be honored."

Celestia and Moonscar walked to the dance floor, bowed to each other, and slowly began to sway to the music; Celestia was impressed by how light Moonscar was on her hooves, and how easily she took control of the dance. Never had Celestia enjoyed a dance more, than the one she was having at that moment; every once in awhile, she smiled at Moonscar, who smiled back in return. It was a heartfelt smile, one that made Celestia feel a slight blush creep alongside her cheeks; her smile was cute, she was cute, Moonscar was, to put it simply, cute. As the music stopped, the two mares gazed at one another, almost unaware of the others around them; a thought struck as Moonscar stared into the princess's violet irises, 'Has she always been this….beautiful?'

**Nimbus: "(Taps on Moonscar's shoulder) **Excuse me? Might I cut in?"

**Moonscar: "**Oh, not at al-"

Moonscar nearly turned white as she stared at the one pony whom she resembled; this was none other than Nimbus, her grandfather.

**Celestia: "**Oh Nimbus! So nice to see you!"

**Nimbus: "**And you dear princess of the sun! Who might I ask is your companion?"

**Celestia: "**This is Moonscar, she is a guest at the castle."

The brown stallion paused for a moment, and looked at the brown mare, who was trying to avoid looking at his face; he observed her as best he could, and became in shock when he noticed the white splash mark upon her eye. He wasn't being deceived, anypony could see that she was a spitting image of him, right down to the very last detail, in this case the mark upon her right eye. A flash of terror overcame the stallion as he realized who this familiar looking stranger was; it was all too real as he looked at the one whom he had abandon so long ago.

**Moonscar: "**I need some air, please excuse me."

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are you all alright? Wait! Wait for me! I'm so sorry Nimbus, but I have to go."

What could have happened to Moonscar? She was fine a moment ago. Could it have been from too much dancing?

**Celestia: "**Moon? Whats the matter? You rushed out of there real quickly."

**Moonscar: "**...Can you keep a secret?"

**Celestia: "**Of course. Why do you ask?"

**Moonscar: "**That stallion…...he's my grandfather."

**Celestia: "**Nimbus is your grandfather!? Why didn't you say anything!?"

**Moonscar: "**He disowned me."

**Celestia: "**What!? Disowned you!? Why would he do that?"

**Moonscar: "**Because I'm a mix blood."

Mix blood; Celestia felt her stomach twist in remembering just how easily she let those very words slip from her mouth. Guilt had settled within the young princess as she watched Moonscar, slowly seep down as she looked towards the ground; instinctively, Celestia draped a wing over the sad mare, nuzzling her cheek slightly.

**Celestia: "**Don't be upset. A pretty mare like you should never frown."

**Moonscar: "**I'm sorry."

**Celestia: "**Don't apologize. It isn't your fault."

**Moonscar: "**I didn't expect to see him, guess it was inevitable."

**Celestia: "**I never would have thought that Nimbus would be capable of such a thing. Does this mean that your mother was Sapphirerose? His long lost daughter?"

**Moonscar: "**She wasn't lost, she was banished, cast aside by her family because she fell in love with one of their servants. Disowned for staining her genes, and carrying the foal that came from an earth pony stallion."

**Celestia: "**Has Nimbus ever seen you?"

**Moonscar: "**He did. He came over, expecting to talk to my mother, only to find and tell me that my grandmother died from shame after I was born. He continued to say how much my birth ruined my mother, and his reputation; I just sat there and listened as he gave me the only attention I had ever received from him. When the village was destroyed, he came by, but not to see if I or my parents survived; he just wanted to confirm that we were dead. Sad really, every time I see my reflection, I see his disapproving face looking back at me, with so much hate."

**Celestia: "**Moon? You don't believe that, do you?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't know what to think of myself; there isn't much to say about me."

**Celestia: "**I know you may not believe me since I was a bit harsh the first time we met, but I think your a great pony. I think you're the most kind and gentle mare I've ever met, and for what its worth, Luna thinks so too."

**Moonscar: "**You both really believe that?"

Celestia smiled softly at the unicorn, and kissed her cheek; Moonscar was stunned at the sudden action of the princess, she felt shy as she did when she heard the royal family call her 'Moon,' instead of 'Moonscar.' Celestia could hear the mare's heartbeat increase with the small gesture of affection; the alicorn herself had a pink hue that represented itself without shame, Moonscar on the other hand was beat red, and unable to respond.

**Celestia: "**Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Gulps nervously)** Y-yes!?"

**Celestia: "**Everything I say is true. Don't let your grandfather make you think any different. Can you promise me that?"

Throughout her life, she had heard that same saying; her master was always sure to say it, because he knew that she would keep it. Now the young unicorn was asked by the young alicorn, if she could keep another promise once more.

**Moonscar: "**I promise, Celestia."


	16. Hell Fire

**Ch.16**

Nimbus made his way towards the king and queen; he was in much of a hurry to do so in order to get an answer that could very well give him a stroke.

**Nimbus: "**King Solaris!? I need to have a private word with you."

**King Solaris: "**Why certainly Nimbus. **(Turns to queen)** I'll only be a moment my darling."

**Queen Faust: "**I understand dear."

The two stallions walked away from all prying eyes, whatever it was that Nimbus was trying to ask, was indeed a secret that was not to get out.

**King Solaris: "**Now then, what do you wish to discuss with me old friend?"

**Nimbus: "**I understand that there is a mare in your care. She goes by the name, Moonscar. I'd like to know where she came from."

**King Solaris: "**That is an interesting question to ask. Might I ask as to why you would like to know?"

**Nimbus: "**She looks familiar, I think I may have known her parents."

**King Solaris: "**Oh, I see. Well then if you must know, she is being raised by Steelwind; he adopted her, after the incident in Finch Willows. Mind my asking, who were her parents?"

**Nimbus: "**I cannot recall the mother's name, but I do remember the father's; he was an earth pony, went by the name 'Apollo.' That mare is a mix blood, a shame really; ponies like that are products of disorder that just put everything out of place."

**King Solaris: "**I do not think so. As I recall, all ponies are needed to keep Equestria in harmony. Moon maybe mixed, but she shows great potential, and understanding; she has even managed to forgive my daughter, for criticizing her the very first day she came to stay with us. Now, if that is all you wanted to know, I must be heading back to discuss other matters of concern."

King Solaris headed back to accompany his wife, leaving Nimbus to ponder how he was going to rid himself of his unwanted baggage. The old stallion made his way across the ballroom; he looked up to see Celestia and Moonscar making their way towards Luna, just what could get her sent away?

**Milkyway: "**Grandpa! Grandpa!"

**Nimbus: "**Huh!? Milkyway!?"

**Milkyway: "**Grandpa, I missed you!"

**Nimbus: "**I missed you too my dear. Where is your mother and father?'

**Milkyway: "**They went to go talk with the princess!"

**Nimbus: "**They…..oh no!"

What rotten luck had befallen the old unicorn as he tried desperately to stop the encounter that was causing him a minor heart attack. He was all but too late to stop his daughter and son in law, from reaching Celestia.

**Goldclove: "**Your majesty! So delighted to see you and your sister Luna."

**Celestia: "**The pleasure is all ours."

**Goldclove: "(Looks at Moonscar) **And who might this be?"

**Celestia: "**This is Moonscar, she is a guest of our family."

**Goldclove: "**I see. For a moment there I thought she was your bodyguard."

**Celestia: "**No, she is still training, but to be a knight, not a guard."

**Stonewall: "**I say darling. Doesn't she look familiar?"

**Goldclove: "**Hmmm….you're right! Mind my asking, who are your parents?"

**Moonscar: "**My parents-"

**Nimbus: "**Clove! I need to talk to you! Right now!"

**Goldclove: "**Oh father! I was wondering where you went, did you find Milkyway? She was so happy to hear that you were attending."

Nimbus couldn't have looked more horrified, than when he realized how all the secrets he had kept, were now going to be exposed.

**Celestia: "**So you brought your foal this time? I wouldn't mind meeting her while you're still here."

**Goldclove: "**Why of course your majesty! Perhaps her and Luna, could play together sometime? Now where has that young filly run off to?"

**Milkyway: "**Here I am mommy!"

The little filly made her way towards her mother, hugging her leg, and nuzzling the mare's dress; it was a moment that most children share with their parents, a rather touching moment. Yet to Moonscar, it was a sad moment; here she was watching her grandfather attend the royal ball, with his beautiful daughter, her handsome husband, and their adorable little foal. She looked at her relatives carefully; her aunt was a milky yellow mare, with a gold mane and tail, her uncle was an all white stallion with a blue mane and tail, and lastly was her cousin, who by some odd reason looked like her mother. The little filly was powder blue with an all white mane and tail, and a small ring around her front left hoof, she even had the deep sapphire eyes that Sapphirerose was remembered for; Moonscar nearly broke down when she saw just how much Milkyway looked like her mother, she was lucky that Celestia was keeping her from falling to her knees. Feeling the sick emerge from the very pit of her stomach, Moonscar was ready to turn and leave; she could no longer bare it anymore.

**Goldclove: "**Now settle down, mommy is talking to someone. Now then dear, you were mentioning your parents."

**Moonscar: "**I don't think-"

**Nimbus: "**Its none of our business Clove! She clearly does not want to say. I think we should be heading home now, wouldn't you agree?"

**Moonscar: "...**Sapphirerose."

**Goldclove: "**I'm sorry? I didn't hear you, could you say that again?"

**Moonscar: "**My mother's name was Sapphirerose."

No one said a word as the mention of the lost daughter became the highlight of the evening, to think that it only took a few small words to upset Moonscar, who moments early, wanted to leave. A great rage within her sparked an inferno as she watched her grandfather try in vain, to cover up his shameful secret.

**Goldclove: "**Did you just say, Sapphirerose?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes, yes I did. Sapphirerose was my mother. And her husband was called Apollo."

**Goldclove: "**The servant!? Apollo the earth pony servant!? Have you gone mad!? How dare you say that you are my sister's offspring!"

**Moonscar: "**I wouldn't have mentioned it, if you had not asked. I am the offspring of your sister, and your father, is my grandfather."

**Goldclove: "**This...this cannot be. You can't be my sister's daughter! Its not possible! Father, it isn't true is it!?"

**Nimbus: "(Sighs) **I...I do not know...who this pony is."

**Milkyway: "(Runs over and looks at Moonscar) **You look just like grandpa! You even have his white eye. Mommy, she looks just like grandpa!"

They all looked at the young mare; there was no denying that she was his, what other pony could she have resembled?

**Stonewall: "**I must say, she looks dead on like your father dearest. I don't think she is lying; you said it yourself, no one has seen your sister in years, and its possible that she had a foal within that time. Which leads me to ask, where are your parents now?"

**Moonscar: "**They are no longer with us."

**Goldclove: "**Th-that can't be! How long!?"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **Its been several years. They have gone to the great beyond, leaving me here alone."

**Nimbus: "**That is enough! You are not my granddaughter, and you never have been. We may look alike, but I can assure you that you are nothing like me."

**Moonscar: "**You are right. I was never like you, and I never intend to be. I would never disown my daughter because she fell in love with someone who was different than her, I would never tell my granddaughter that her grandmother died from shame after she was born, and I would never try to deny their very existence."

**Nimbus: "**You should have died in that village. Why couldn't you just burn like the others!?"

**Moonscar: "**Maybe one day I will, but not by your say."


	17. A Bath for Three

**Ch.17**

Nimbus grit his teeth, flicked his tail, and left; his daughter soon followed along with her family, she needed sometime to take in everything that she had just found out. Moonscar felt anger like she never had before; unlike the time with Coal, her anger had peaked to a point where only her horn glowed bright platinum. Celestia quickly nuzzled the mare's cheek, which seemed to settle the fire of hate burning inside; the night's events only seemed to foreshadow that which had yet to occur. the future it seemed, was very uncertain for the young unicorn, who now faced an even greater challenge ahead, one that would engrave her name throughout Equestria's history.

**Luna: "**I don't want a bath!"

**Celestia: "**Why must you be so difficult!?"

The weeks passed, and all seemed to go back to normal; Celestia was starting to skip Starswirl's daily lesson far less than she was before, she now had a reason to want to learn more. Starswirl himself noticed the change in the young alicorn, he even took notice as to why she was staying more, it of course had to do with a certain brown unicorn. He quickly noticed just how well Celestia was getting along with Moonscar, it was surprising at first; however, the stallion was starting to notice something a little different than just friendship. What started this, was when he saw how Celestia began to nuzzle Moonscar's cheek; it wasn't just in times of stress, but in times of happiness, times of playfulness, and in times where everything seemed just ordinary. Starswirl thought it was just a game that the two mares had come up with, but that soon changed when he noticed the alicorn blushing from just the sight of seeing the brown unicorn smile and laugh. The old stallion couldn't help himself from laughing at such a thing; who would have guessed that the princess just needed to fall in love, in order to concentrate?

**Moonscar: "**Luna; you're going to sprout mushrooms from your head if you don't wash up."

**Luna: "**I don't like baths!"

**Celestia: "**Mother is going to be very upset when she finds out you won't bathe."

**Moonscar: "**Is there anything I can do in order to get you in the bath?"

**Luna: "**Hmmmmm….Oh! I know! You take a bath with me and Tia!"

**Moonscar: " **What!"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Luna! That isn't nice! You shouldn't ask for something like that!"

**Luna: "**Why not!? Moon can bathe with us! She isn't a stallion! She can wash with us!"

Moonscar and Celestia blushed wildly; the young princess had a point, but since there was no other way to get Luna to cooperate, Moonscar gulped, and asked.

**Moonscar: "(Sighs deeply) **If I do this, you will wash? Right?"

**Luna: "**Yep!"

**Moonscar: "(looks at Celestia, then back at Luna) **Alright then…...I'll come too."

**Luna: "(Jumps up and down) **Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

Luna did keep her promise to the unicorn, who at the moment was having trouble washing herself; bathing with others was not something she was use to, and it made her feel reluctant to the idea of having others see her wash. Celestia, who noticed Moonscar looking away, tried her best to get closer to the shy unicorn; maybe she could even help her wash? While Luna played in the water, Celestia slowly made her way over to Moonscar, who seemed to be trying to wash her back.

**Celestia: "**Um...Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Shocked) **Y-yes!?"

**Celestia: "**Do you want me to scrub your back? I know its difficult to wash, especially since you're still learning how to levitate objects."

**Moonscar: "**Are you sure you want to wash my back? It doesn't scare you?"

**Celestia: "**No. Why would it scare me?"

**Moonscar: "**Um…."

**Celestia: "**Your scars aren't that bad. In fact, I find them rather...appealing."

**Moonscar: "(Confused) **Appealing?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **You know…..interesting."

**Moonscar: "**My scars interest you?"

**Celestia: "**Y-yes….it isn't everyday that you see a pony with as many as you. It often makes one think as to what story lies behind those marks."

**Moonscar: "**Hmm...I guess you're right."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Of course I am, now will you let me wash you?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes and gulps) **O-ok….."

Moonscar held still as Celestia gently lathered her coat with soap; it had been so long since somepony did this for her. Steelwind had done it for a year when she was still small, but eventually left her to take care of her own hygiene. The feel of Celestia hooves moving along her shoulders, spine, lower back, and sides, sent shivers down Moonscar; never had she felt so willing to let down her guard to anypony, and yet here she was, allowing the princess, the one who she thought was just as stuck up and snobbish as all the other nobles, wash her back with such care.

**Celestia: "**How do you feel Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Dazed) **Mmmm….I….feel really good."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Really? You like it?"

**Moonscar: "**A-huh…..do you want me to wash yours?"

**Celestia: "**You would do that?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course. You've washed mine, why wouldn't I do the same?"

Celestia hesitated for a moment at the offer, but couldn't seem to refuse once she looked into Moonscar's dark warm eyes; slowly she positioned herself, and offered her back to Moonscar. The young princess was tensed from knowing that a pony she had grown very fond of, was surveying her back before touching it; Celestia gasped the moment she felt the other mare's hooves touch down slightly across her shoulder blades. Surprisingly enough, Moonscar was gentle in how she massaged the princess's back; tenderly making sure not to push down too hard on the soft delicate figure. Celestia was finding it rather hard to suppress any sounds that would make Moonscar stop; she needed to keep her composure, she needed to fight the sudden urge to moan with delight. Why was she feeling this way? This wasn't normal, was it? She only seem to feel this way around Moonscar; the feeling was so strong that the young alicorn had to make an excuse to stop the wonderful touch.

**Celestia: "(Light panting) **M-Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes? Am I being too rough?"

**Celestia: "**N-no. I think we should be getting out now. It wouldn't be good if we pruned up."

**Moonscar: "**I guess we have been in here too long. Luna! Its time to get out!"

**Luna: "**No! I'm still playing!"

**Moonscar: "**Oh come on now! You're going to look like an old mare if you don't. Come on Luna, lets dry off."

**Luna: "**Cooooome aaaand geeeeeet meeeeee."

**Celestia: "**Luna! Quit playing around!"

Luna smirked as she began to cast a spell that caused a good size wave to form; Moonscar and Celestia grew wide eyed when they saw the little filly unleash a tidal wave that engulfed them both. Luna laughed and splashed around as her sister and friend eyed her with evil intent; the two older mares both lunged at the tiny figure, making more splashes. Eventually the three found themselves laughing at how silly they were acting; Moonscar picked up Luna, and with Celestia in toe, went to go get ready for bed.


	18. The Great Earth Pony Captain

**Ch.18**

Magic may have proven to be a bit tricky with uncertain results for Moonscar; however, her skills in combat were far beyond that of excellent. Tinshield had noticed just how impressive the young mare was, and felt that he could push her without limitation; so far the results weren't anything less than spectacular. No one had seem to notice the grey stallion missing every so often, not even his brother Coal; nevertheless, he still needed to keep a low profile for this secret to stay hidden. On the other hand, the problem with any secret was that not many knew about it; this problem would come to light during one of Tinshield's lessons.

**Tinshield: "**Okay, keep your chin up. You want to have a better view of your opponent, keeping your head down will make that difficult for you. Another thing, never try to use brute force when your enemy is able to freely move; you remember how easy it was to catch my father off balance, don't you go off and do the same."

**Moonscar: "**I understand. Will we be working on archery today? I feel I need more practice."

**Tinshield: "**I think we have done enough training for today. Five hours is a pretty good workout for any pony in armor swinging a sword. Wouldn't you agree?"

**Spade: "**Typical talk for a beginner if you ask me!"

The two ponies turned their heads to see a red mare dressed in silver armor, along with a blue, purple, and white mare; all of them dressed in the same armor, with the insignia of the Crystal Empire on their helmets. The four mares quickly observed the pair, before removing their helmets and introducing themselves.

**Spade (Red mare, pegasi): "**Training are we?"

**Berry (Purple mare, pegasi): "**Looks like they've had a great practice. How long did you guys train?"

**Moonscar: "**Five hours."

**Blizzard (White mare, earth pony): "**So much stamina for a young filly. Been training awhile now?"

**Moonscar: "**I've been practicing for several years with my master."

**Echo (Blue mare, unicorn): "**Who might your master be young one?"

**Moonscar: "**Steelwind."

The four mares grew silent at the mention of Steelwind's name; Spade began to snicker, while the others stood in shock at the young mare.

**Spade: "(Laughs) **So you're the mare he left our leader for! This is hilarious! Wait till Scarletthunder hears this!"

**Moonscar: "**Scarletthunder?"

**Echo: "**She doesn't know. That can't be good."

**Tinshield: "**Would any of you like to elaborate on what's going on? I am responsible for this one at the moment, and I would like to make sure that she isn't being interrogated."

**Blizzard: "**Our leader use to be with Steelwind. It didn't last from what we heard; something about a young filly being the cause of it. I guess she is the reason."

**Berry: "**You're awfully young, you must have been really small when it happened. All of us were very young at the time they separated."

Moonscar was stunned to hear this extraordinary truth; Steelwind had left another mare in order to raise her on his own?

Several years ago, the stallion had fought off the rebels to free the ponies of Finch Willows; he along with a small unit, had helped to escort those who had survived during the takeover. As he made his way to one of the many cages that had been used to hold the ponies, he came across the body of a young foal; he took off the chains, and felt that it wouldn't be right to just leave the body un-buried. The moment he tried to pick up what he thought was a lifeless body, it whimpered in pain by the sudden touch; quickly, Steelwind picked up the poor foal, cradled her, and began shushing her as she cried into his coat. The great stallion carried the fragile figure into the light; there he would be greeted by Starswirl and Scarletthunder.

**Starswirl: "**Another one dead?"

**Steelwind: "**No. She is alive, barely."

**Starswirl: "**I'll bring a doctor, wait here."

**Scarletthunder: "**Poor thing. Does she have parents?"

**Steelwind: "**I don't know, I didn't see anyone near her."

**Scarletthunder: "**Terrible how they were treated."

**Steelwind: "**How many dead?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Quite a few, some are still missing, but we heard that they buried most of them."

**Steelwind: "**And the leaders? Did you find them?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Yes, they tried to escape. My trainees apprehended them a few miles away; they had enough courage to save their own hides, but no pony else."

Finch Willow had been destroyed to a point where no pony would stay to rebuild; it was believed that the land was tainted from what had happened, and that it should only serve as a distant memory, and nothing more. Moonscar had survived the whole ordeal, and came out stronger for it, but now the question remained, where would she go? Steelwind had made sure that her wounds had not gotten infected, that her horn wasn't permanently damaged, and that she was able to walk again; although the bandages would come off eventually, no one seemed to have wanted the young foal, no one, except Steelwind.

**Scarletthunder: "**Steelwind? I've been looking all over for you love. What have you been doing?"

**Steelwind: "**Paperwork."

**Scarletthunder: "**Paperwork? You aren't going to-"

**Steelwind: "**I've decided that I'm going to adopt that foal. She needs somepony to look after her."

**Scarletthunder: "**I thought you found her grandfather? Why hasn't he come to take her in?"

**Steelwind: "**He doesn't care what happens to her. When I told him of the incident, he only asked if his daughter had survived. Not a bit of remorse, nor happiness when I told him of his granddaughter; all he just said was, 'Keep that damn mix blooded bastard away from me!' The only orphan with surviving kin, and he doesn't even want her; so much for being considered noble."

**Scarletthunder: "**Why concern yourself with this, love? I'm sure some pony will adopt her eventually. She still is young, what pony wouldn't want such a little thing?"

**Steelwind: "**She is, like most of them, a mix blood; hardly anypony will be so willing to take a foal like her in. Not to mention, they seem rather frightened by how she looks; so many scars upon her body, so many reasons why so many ponies have already passed her up. No one wants her, so I will take her, with or without the scars."

**Scarletthunder: "**But…..what about...us?"

**Steelwind: "**I can't give you a family right away, but we can marry. I will give you as many foals as you want, but it may be a few years from now; I don't want to leave you without knowing if you are going to be alright."

**Scarletthunder: "**What are you saying!? Why would you have me wait when we could start now? Is it because of that foal?"

**Steelwind: "**No, she isn't the reason. There is trouble brewing in the territories, but it cannot be confirmed; I think its best that we wait until we are sure."

**Scarletthunder: "**That's just a rumor, one that is always present when some pony wants to go to war. Its all in an effort to obtain territory and riches that they feel entitled to; you can't really believe this right? Love, be honest with me; its the royal family asking you to go on this farce!? They always do this to you, treating you lower then a dog! Its not right!"

**Steelwind: "**Do not ever speak of them in such a tone! They have given me everything that I have! Without them, I wouldn't be here."

**Scarletthunder: "**My dearest love, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't think you should put everything on hold, you have done enough; ever since you were a young colt, you have done everything for them. Why not do something for yourself?"

**Steelwind: "(Sighs heavily)**...Let me tell you a little story. When I was young, I never knew who my father was; I had asked my mother many times, but she never said a word about him. Later on when my power had reached a certain point, he showed up, and wanted to take me to his home, without my mother. I refused, and as a result, he killed her; his reason was because he knew that she was holding me back. Soon after, I was taken by force to live with him; Starswirl had heard of what had happened to me, and asked the king and queen if they could help. I was taken in by the royal family, and my father was sent to prison for my mother's death. I am indebted to them for the rest of my life; whatever they ask of me, I will do."


	19. Pet for a Princess

**Ch.19**

The two had loved each other dearly for so long; yet they had come across a fork in the road, one that couldn't have been easily avoided. Steelwind was loyal to the king and queen; he would give anything to them, he was their servant until he drew his last breath. Scarletthunder, although loyal to the royal family, had an even bigger obligation to herself; ever since she was a young filly, Steelwind had been the one to make her feel alive. He was the one she wanted, the one to be with for however long she was to last on this earth, and the only one she would carry offspring for; how could he not know that she placed him on a pedestal above everything else? One day, the great stallion said his goodbyes to his lovely mare, and left with the young foal he had taken in.

**Blizzard: "**So where is this stallion we heard so much about?"

**Moonscar: "**He's gone to the west part of Equestria. War has broken out, and he was asked to neutralize the situation."

**Spade: "**How long ago was that?"

**Moonscar: "**Its been three months since his departure."

**Spade: "**Bloody fucking hell! How long does he plan on leaving you here!?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't know. How long do wars usually take?"

**Echo: "**Depends on a lot of things, which is why we are here in the first place."

**Berry: "**The king and queen called upon us to take certain recruits over to the west. You should come! A skilled warrior like you may help end the war faster."

**Tinshield: "**I'm afraid that her master has asked that she train, and avoid the war till he returns. The king and queen have honored his request, and are planning to keep it."

**Spade: "**Oh really? How very interesting."

**Moonscar: "**Interesting? Whatever is so interesting?"

**Spade: "**I hear that Steelwind has a motive for having you stay here with the royal family. I don't think your presents here has anything to do with training; I think it has something to do with pleasing certain individuals."

**Moonscar: "**I am not following? I did come here to train, not just from Tinshield, but from Starswirl."

**Spade: "**Wake up and smell the roses lass. Your master gave you up as a pet for Celestia to play with. I bet he doesn't even plan on coming back for you."

**Moonscar: "**I am no one's pet! I am a knight in training, and my master will come back for me once he is done with settling the west territories."

**Echo: "**Spade! Didn't our leader say not to start anything when she isn't around?"

**Spade: "**I'm not starting anything. The filly has the right to know, so why not tell her what the princess has in store for her?"

**Moonscar: "**What do you think the princess would do with me?"

**Tinshield: "**I think we should go find Celestia, Moon. There's no need to start a fight, especially with these mares."

**Spade: "**Why don't you listen to your instructor, and go find your princess? She may have a nice treat to give you, it always expected when you have such a good pet."

**Moonscar: "**I will leave. No use in fighting a mare who doesn't know the truth."

**Spade: "**I guess the princess does a good job fucking you, for you to be this submissive."

Moonscar had stopped dead in her tracks, her face heating up, her heartbeat increasing, and the muscles in her body hardening from hearing such profanity. A burning sensation moved to the tip of her horn as she turned to face the red pegasus; her aurora flaring with a growing force that could be felt by all. Spade felt the great power push down on her; however, she didn't feel the need to apologize, she felt the need to charge head first at the brown unicorn. Enraged, Moonscar charged forward; she knelt down, and with all her might, lifted Spade off the ground, and threw the mare into the air, causing her to fall right back down to the earth. As Spade tried to get up, her comrades charged at Moonscar; Echo, being the only unicorn of the group, tried to hold the brown unicorn with a high caliber spell. It was reflected back at her, causing paralysis; Berry stopped to try and see if she wasn't hurt, while Blizzard closed in on Moonscar.

**Scarletthunder: "**What is going on here!"

**Celestia: "**Moon! What are you doing!?"

**Moonscar: "(Snaps out of trance) **Celestia!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**What is the meaning of this!?"

Moonscar looked up at the fierce looking mare; she was taller than Celestia, about the same height as her master, she was a light orange mare with light brown eyes, a blonde mane and tail, and emerald armor. What was even more amazing about this mare, was the fact that she was an earth pony; it was rare to see an earth pony become a guard, but not impossible. What was so extraordinary about this mare, was that she had achieved such a high rank; the symbol upon her armor showed that she was captain of the guard for the Crystal Empire.

**Spade: "**I'll kill the damn bitch! No pony throws me around!"

**Scarletthunder: "**Did I not tell you earlier, that you were not to start any fights?"

**Spade: "**She was getting ready to attack first! No sense in waiting for her to strike when I could get her instead!"

**Scarletthunder: "**You disobeyed me Spade! I gave you an order, and you deliberately ignored it! This is grounds for punishment!"

**Spade: "**It was not my fault! She was the one who got mad, and tried to cast a spell! I mean what do you expect from a student of Steelwind!?"

Spade had known that she wasn't going to get off as easily as she had hoped, but she could at least get her revenge by mentioning Steelwind. It had surprisingly worked; Scarletthunder was silent, she turned to look at the mare whom Spade was talking about. After so many years, she would finally see the young filly that her love had raised.

**Scarletthunder: "**You are his student?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. Steelwind is my master."

**Scarletthunder: "(Looks at her unit) **You certainly are skilled. Nothing less from a student of his; please give me the pleasure of knowing your name."

**Moonscar: "**My name is Moonscar. **(Bows)**"

**Scarletthunder: "**Hmmm…...Blizzard? You and Berry take Echo and Spade to the doctor. I must have a few words with this filly; make sure that Spade does not leave your side."

**Blizzard: "**Yes ma'am. Berry? Do you need help? I can carry them both if you need me to."

**Berry: "**No, I have Echo. You can get Spade, I know she is a handful."

The four mares headed towards the castle to insure their comrades were not too injured from the fight; their leader had other matters to attend to, and it seemed that Moonscar was the first on her list.

**Celestia: "(Worried tone) **Moon!? Are you hurt!? Why did you fight them!?"

**Moonscar: "**I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me?"

**Tinshield: "**Its true. I think she had another surge when Spade…"

**Celestia: "**What? What did Spade do?"

**Tinshield: "**Your highness….I do not wish to repeat such a profane conversation. It is far too inappropriate for me to repeat."

**Celestia: "...**Very well. Who started the fight?"

**Tinshield: "**Spade charged first, but I think it is because she felt Moon's power. It was a very heavy pull; I think those lessons are starting to pay off, your majesty."

**Celestia: "**That must be it, but there still seems to be a problem. Moon, you really don't remember anything?"

**Moonscar: "**No, I just got very angry. How dare she call me a pet."

**Celestia: "**A pet? Why would she call you a pet?"

**Scarletthunder: "**I think I should have a talk with this young unicorn in private. It will help me decide the appropriate punishment for Spade; please allow me this, your majesty?"

**Celestia: "(Sighs heavily)** Moon; I'll see you in a little while, I must have a word with Tinshield in regards to the recruits being chosen."

**Moonscar: "**Yes, I will see you later on, princess."

While Celestia and Tinshield walked away to discuss things in private; Moonscar was left with Scarletthunder, a small yet unbearable silence making itself known among the two of them.


	20. Amethyst's Last Wish

**Ch.20**

The two mares stared at each other for awhile, not one knowing how to start the conversation; Scarletthunder had always been a confident mare, and yet she, for some odd reason or another, was nervous.

**Scarletthunder: (Clears throat) **You must have had a reason for attacking my soldiers, care to explain yourself?"

**Moonscar: "**The one called Spade…..she called me a pet. She said that my master wasn't coming back; she also said…...it doesn't matter what she said, Celestia has treated me as a friend, and nothing more. The princess has no other interest in me; she is only interested in training me how to use magic."

**Scarletthunder: "**She has been training you? I thought Starswirl was doing that."

**Moonscar: "**No one else is suppose to know. You won't tell, will you?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Of course I won't. I'll keep your secret, you have my word."

**Moonscar: "**Thank you. It wouldn't be good if anyone were to find out."

**Scarletthunder: "**I would think not. Celestia is far too young to have a pupil, and that may cause a bit of a stir with the nobility. Alicorn magic is almost god-like; I'm sure that even Celestia will one day surpass Starswirl."

**Moonscar: "**She is very talented."

**Scarletthunder: "**No surprise from one who is more than just royalty. Now may I ask why you attacked my soldiers? Spade I could understand, but why Echo?"

**Moonscar: "**I didn't mean to harm anypony, and to be honest I don't remember anything right after…"

**Scarletthunder: "**Hm? After what?"

**Moonscar: "**...She accused the princess and I….she thinks that we have….slept together."

**Scarletthunder: "**Have you?"

**Moonscar: "**No! I have never slept with Celestia!"

**Scarletthunder: "**Celestia!? Don't you mean princess Celestia? It is rather suspicious of one to just refer to royalty by a first name bases."

**Moonscar: "**T-the princesses wanted me to call them by their names; they seem to not like their title quoted along with their name."

**Scarletthunder: "**Hmmm…...I assume that is why she only calls you 'Moon'?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. Luna was the one to start that; it has become very common for the royal family to just call me 'Moon.' "

**Scarletthunder: "**You must be well liked among the princesses to have achieve such a relationship; I don't think anyone has come this far since Starswirl."

**Moonscar: "**Luna is a very nice foal, and Celestia, despite the fact that she can be a bit conceited and snobbish, is very lovely inside. She just has a few problems, I think it may have to do with her cousins; her parents do not seem as closed minded as most ponies. I'm sure it is all pressed upon her, the way she acts at parties and other gatherings, I think it is all just an effort to keep others from knowing what she really thinks."

**Scarletthunder: "**You could be right; she is young, and she may feel pressured into acting a certain way. No one is born ignorant, we are all innocent and unaware of such hatred, but when someone introduces a new concept such as prejudice, our views are changed. However, from what I see, the princess appears to have had some kind of awakening; could it be that you're the reason for that?"

She was the reason the princess was beginning to be open minded? How could that be? A mere commoner, one with no title, no pedigree, no riches of any kind, and no influence to help her benefit in life; such a notion was beyond that of insanity. Moonscar couldn't believe that she had anything to do with why Celestia was starting to be less of a bigot, or that she even caused any form of change in the young alicorn.

**Scarletthunder: "**I think Spade may have been onto something, but she was a bit off. Your master must have known that you could open the princess's eyes to something more, than what was being taught. If I were you, I would keep on doing whatever it is that is making her blossom into a great leader; who knows, one day she may be loved by all."

**Moonscar: "**I'm sure that she doesn't need my help in becoming a great leader."

**Scarletthunder: "**Don't be so sure. Leaders are not born, they are made. I wouldn't want you to doubt that you are giving her some purpose to focus. Even Starswirl sees it, and he has been keeping princess Aurora informed of her progress."

**Moonscar: "**He's been telling Aurora!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Yes. Aurora has been worried for sometime now, ever since Amethyst asked her to look after Celestia before she passed, Aurora has been making sure that Starswirl keeps her from becoming just another tyrant. **(Sighs) **Sadly, she had started to become very rebellious and ignore his teachings. You on the other hand, have somehow gotten the message through that frivolous head of hers; my dear, you have given yourself an incredible purpose without even knowing it."

**Moonscar: "**Even if that is true, I will not always be here. My master will come back, and he will take me with him; there is nothing I can do to change that."

**Scarletthunder: "**I know he will, and that may happen someday, but right now the war may take a few years. I came here because the situation is getting worse, and we need more troops; your master, is the only pony keeping the war from spreading into the other territories."

**Moonscar: "**I should be there. I begged him to take me, but he just wouldn't; I need to be there."

**Scarletthunder: "**You don't need to put yourself in danger. Steelwind has faced far greater enemies in his day; all you need to do is stay here and train, someday you will be able to fight, but not now."

Useless, that's what she felt, useless to the fact that she was unable do anything to help her master. Moonscar had hated the fact that she had not been able to master her magic sooner; she wanted to run, to head straight to the west to help him, but she couldn't break her promise to him. It killed her knowing that he was so far away from her, unable for her to see if he was alright, unable for her to save him if he was in need of help.

**Moonscar: "(Tears ups) **I hate this! It isn't fair! I don't need magic to help him out! **(Sobs) **Why didn't he take me with him!?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Comforts Moon) **There, there, its alright. Hush now, no more tears lass. He had his reasons, and there wasn't anything that could change his mind; no need in crying over a grown stallion's decision."

**Monscar: "**I don't know what to do anymore, everything is so complicated, I just want him here."

**Scarletthunder: "**Its okay, everything will be fine. **(Lifts Moon's chin) **I'm going to bring him back. I won't leave without him; I have waited for so long to see him again, and I promise you that I will bring him home."

The crying unicorn latched onto the earth pony with all her might; everything that had happened to this point, had put stress upon the young mare. It was good for her to have some motherly affection, and Scarletthunder was all the more willing to provide it; Steelwind was the only parent this mare had left, and come hell or high water, Scarletthunder was going to make sure he returned.


	21. Loathing Thy Self

**Ch.21**

As an earth pony, Scarletthunder found it hard to become a soldier, much less a guard for the royal army; it wasn't the fact that she was a mare, but rather the fact that she wasn't a unicorn or pegasi. Despite the odds against her, she was given a chance by princess Amethyst, who personally took it upon herself to train the young earth pony. Eventually Scarletthunder became a force to be reckoned with; having won many battles, with the least number of casualties, and decorated several times for her great service, it became no surprise that she was given the title of captain. However, as respected as she was, there was always some cocky pony who felt they could take her; Spade, being one of the many who felt this way, took every opportunity to challenge the earth pony leader.

**Echo: "(Groans) **My body feels like a ton of bricks. I didn't think she was that strong."

**Blizzard: "**No pony has ever been able to block your spells before. She must be very skilled in magic to reflect it so easily."

**Berry: "**The doctor said you should be alright in two days; just don't try to use your magic for awhile."

**Echo: "(Sighs) **You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't said those awful things Spade!"

**Spade: "**Oh shit off! The damn bitch was stronger than she looked! Its not my fault you guys decided to jump in!"

**Blizzard: "**And what did you think we were going to do!? Stand around as some unicorn throws you around like a rag doll!? I mean really now; you had to go and say that the princess was screwing her!? That was going to far, Spade!"

**Spade: "**You know, and I know, that what I said was true! Even the commoners know, along with all the servants in the kingdom!"

**Berry: "**You could have gotten all of us killed! Who cares if they're sleeping together, its none of our business!"

**Scarletthunder: "**I agree."

All four mares turned to see their leader standing in the entrance-way; she had finished talking to Moonscar, and was eager to hurry back to her charges.

**Scarletthunder: "**How are you two doing?"

**Echo: "**I'm really sore, but I'll be up in no time captain."

**Scarletthunder: "**No need to push it; we are going to be here awhile to test the new recruits."

**Spade: "**So what did you do to that damn unicorn?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Well Spade, let me answer your question with another. Did I or did I not, instruct you not to start any kind of fights while we are here?"

**Spade: "**So I guess that means 'No'? Figures you would go easy on your former lovers student."

**Scarletthunder: "**SPADE! How dare you talk to me in such a manner! I should have you whipped and stripped of your rank for disobeying me! You arrogant whelp! Must I teach you a lesson for you to understand!? "

**Spade: "**You're so willing to cast punishment on me, but you let that bitch of a mare go!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Why would I punish her for what you started!? As far as I see, you have gone way too far in how you accused that mare."

**Spade: "**I told her the truth! Everypony has been talking about her and the princess. It is no secret as to what those two are doing!"

**Scarletthunder: "**What on earth are you talking about!? What could they possibly be doing that every pony else knows about!?"

**Spade: "**From what we were told, while you went to go and talk to the king and queen; those two have been really lovey-dovey around every pony . The ponies outside the castle were talking about how happy the princess is when walking around the market with that unicorn; how she smiles, laughs, and even nuzzles her like a love struck foal. We even heard that somepony, spotted the princess giving her a kiss when no soul was around; the servants even confirmed that they have bathed together in the royal bath. The truth is that she is nothing more than the princess's play thing."

**Scarletthunder: "(Sighs) **There will always be rumors surrounding whom ever the princess is with. The fact that you acted upon such nonsense, is proof of how young you still are, and how much more training you need. As of right now, you are not to leave your quarters till we depart with the new troops."

**Spade: "**That isn't fair! Why am I the only one being punished!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**You put your comrades in danger! They were willing to save you, regardless if you were in the wrong! For this, you are being punished! Anymore slip ups, and I'll make sure you go back to boot camp."

Strict as she was, there was no excuse for Spade acting the way she did; had Moonscar lost any control over herself, the unit would have been annihilated. Scarletthunder may not have believed the rumors that were going around, but it did answer some questions in regards to why Celestia seemed so close to the young unicorn. It might have been common for royalty to have whomever they desired, but King Solaris and Queen Faust, might have had different opinions in regards to their daughter having a liaison with somepony like Moonscar. Whatever the case, it was probably best that the king and queen never found out.

Moonscar had calmed down since her talk with Scarletthunder; the only thing left for her now, was to go and find Celestia. It always relaxed her knowing that Celestia was there to listen and give comfort; in a way, she was starting to depend on the princess. While making her way towards the royal hall, Moonscar heard a very familiar voice heading in her direction; it was Luna, in tears, bolting for her room. The little princess ran blindly down the hall, passing Moonscar, who was in shock to see the always cheerful filly, crying so hard that she didn't even seem to notice her.

**Moonscar: "**Luna? Luna! Wait! What's wrong!?"

**Luna: "**Leave me alone!"

The princess of the moon locked herself in her room; she did not want to be disturbed, she did not want to be seen, all she wanted to do was disappear.

**Moonscar: "(Knocks on door) **Luna? Are you alright? Please answer me."

**Luna: "(Sobs) **Go away Moon. I don't want to talk about it."

**Moonscar: "**Did somepony hurt? You can tell me anything. Please?"

**Luna: "**I don't want to be princess of the night!"

**Moonscar: "**Why not?"

**Luna: "**No one likes the night. They say I bring all the bad things out. That's not true, it can't be true."

**Moonscar: "**Luna, its not true. The night has just as much purpose as the sun; they need each other to keep a balance."

**Luna: "**Everypony says that I bring nightmares to them, that there are evil creatures who only come out at night. I don't want to be the princess of the night anymore."

**Moonscar: "**Luna? Can you let me in? I want to explain something to you, but I want to do it face to face. Can you open the door?"

A few moments went by without Luna saying anything; a loud clicking sound echoed through the halls as the young alicorn unlocked her door, greeting Moonscar with watery eyes. Luna instinctively buried her face into the unicorns chest, sniffling, and nuzzling the soft brown coat; Moonscar gently stroked the little filly's back, hoping that she would calm down.


	22. Rainbow of The Night

**Ch.22**

**Moonscar: "**Now, let me tell you something about the night."

**Luna: "(Sniffs) **Okay."

**Moonscar: "**The day provides life, and growth for everything in this world; however, it is the night that provides rest for all living things. Sure, there are some creatures that ponies fear, who come out at night, but the night provides so much more. The moon and stars are lights that you can only see at night, and unlike the sun; all are able see them without being blinded. The night is a time for peace, for replenishing all that we have used in the day; not many are able to see these wonderful things that the night provides. I think that if you showed them the night's true beauty, everypony would see it in the same way they see the day. I'm sure you can achieve that, you just have to find a way to show them."

**Luna: "**You think I can?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course. I think you can show all of Equestria what you're capable of; you just need to think outside the box a bit."

**Luna: "**I…..I have been….working on something. Can I show you?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course!"

Luna perked up, and began to pull Moonscar into her room; it was a bit dark, a little cold, and yet it was serene like the very night itself. The other side was of course Celestia's; it was a bit brighter, and had several stacks of books in various corners, all regarding politics, treaties, and maps of the kingdom both near and far. Looking around more towards Luna's side, Moonscar noticed several drawings arranged all over the walls and roof; all of them containing dots that had several lines connecting them to form a certain image. Luna pulled out a large book, it was a bit worn, but it somehow kept every piece of paper from falling out; the young alicorn began to pull out a large folded up paper, and spread it across her bed. Moonscar's eyes widen when she saw the beautiful colors; it was a dark sky with bright lights dancing across it, several colors blended to create a wonderful scenery for all to see.

**Moonscar: "**Wha-what is this?"

**Luna: "**Its a gift for Aurora! For when she has her baby."

**Moonscar: "**It looks like a rainbow, but it takes place at night. Is such a thing possible?"

**Luna: "**It is! I've done it! I have worked so hard to make it possible. I just can't seem to find a name for it; its not like a rainbow, its something entirely different."

**Moonscar: "**Hmmm….you could call it Aurora, it is for her. The Aurora lights?"

**Luna: "**Or perhaps, northern lights?"

**Moonscar: "**Northern?"

**Luna: "**It is where the empire is located."

**Moonscar: "**How about Borealis? The Aurora Borealis. It means to come from the north, what do you think?"

**Luna: "**It sounds….perfect! Moon, that's what we'll call it! The Aurora Borealis! Its a great name!"

**Celestia: "**It sounds pretty nice."

Luna turned to see Celestia in the doorway, and tried desperately to hide her gift; Moonscar just looked at Celestia, feeling a bit nervous, and slightly embarrassed. A swirl of questions began to rack her brain, and yet at the same time, she felt unable to even confront these worries that had been picking away at her since the fight. How could she even bring herself to attempt such an unthinkable action.

**Celestia: "**What are you two doing?"

**Moonscar: "**Luna wanted to show me a few drawings. She was going to show me what they were for, but only when she puts out the stars."

**Celestia: "**Oh really? So I guess I'm coming along too?"

**Moonscar: "**I-if you want to."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's cheek) **If I want to? Of course I want to."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes and steps back) **Um...I should get back to training, Starswirl might get upset."

**Celestia: "**No need. He is off attending to some other things in the next town, won't be back for three days. By the way, what happened between you and those mares?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Luna and then back at Celestia) **I think we should go somewhere more private to discuss this matter, wouldn't you agree?"

**Celestia: "**If you think that is best. Luna, We'll be back in a few hours, Moon and I need to talk about something."

**Luna: "**Awwwwww, why can't I come!?"

**Moonscar: "**We need to discuss politics, and other matters regarding the kingdom."

**Luna: "(Sighs) **Fine. Being an adult is boring."

**Moonscar: "**We'll be back before the sun sets. Make more drawings for what we're going to do tonight."

**Luna: "**I will! I'll get started right now!"

The two mares left the young filly to happily color and design whatever she had planed for that night; on there way to a private area, Celestia began to walk a bit more closer to Moonscar's side, causing the unicorn to withdraw a bit.

**Celestia: "**Are you alright? You seem a bit jumpy. Are you hurt?"

**Moonscar: "**No its...not that. C-could you not do that anymore?"

**Celestia: "**Stand next to you?"

**Moonscar: "**No….the touching."

**Celestia: "**You don't like that?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't think you should be doing that. Somepony might think…..."

**Celestia: "**Did those mares say something to that effect?"

**Moonscar: "**Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**Yes? What it is Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**What am I to you?"

The alicorn and unicorn stared into the other eyes; Celestia had not been prepared for such a question, and was trying to find the right words to give the unicorn.

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Y-you are…..special to me."

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean by that?"

**Celestia: "**I…..care for you."

**Moonscar: "**In what way?"

**Celestia: "**In the same way I…...care for Luna."

**Moonscar: "**So you think of me as a sister?"

**Celestia: "(Looks around) **Its a little more than that. I can't seem to find those right words to describe it."

**Moonscar: "**Have you felt this way towards anypony else?"

**Celestia: "**You are the first."

**Moonscar: "**...Can I ask you something, and can I trust you not to get mad when I do?"

**Celestia: "**I won't be mad. What do you want to ask?"

**Moonscar: "**Have you ever…...been with anypony?"

**Celestia: "...**You mean...intimately?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

**Celestia: "**No! Its alright, I'm not mad. I have never been with anypony. I have remained untouched; and you? Have you been with any?"

**Moonscar: "**...No...I wouldn't even know how that works."

**Celestia: "**So you got mad because they said something about you?"

**Moonscar: "**No...i-it was about you."

**Celestia: "**Oh! I see. You got really upset,...over what they said about me?"

**Moonscar: "**You wouldn't do anything like that. I believe you have more sense then to go off and sleep with whomever is near."

As Moonscar looked towards the ground, ears pinned back, and a frown upon her face; she didn't even notice Celestia moving closer to her, until something soft touched her cheek. It was warm and slightly wet; the odd feeling came from the young alicorn, who had given the mare a friendly lick. Moonscar's eyes widened, and she began to blush wildly; why on earth would Celestia ever do something like that?

**Moonscar: "**W-why!? Why did you…!?"

**Celestia: "**Moon, do you really not understand?"

**Moonscar: "...**I can't say I do."

**Celestia: "**I'm going to have to show, aren't I?"

**Moonscar: "**Show me what?"

**Celestia: "**Follow me."

The young princess lead the unicorn into one of the many different rooms in the castle; it was full of books, statues, historical pictures depicting various battles, a fireplace, and a long couch. Celestia locked the door to insure that no pony would disturb them, she needed sometime to explain what she felt to Moonscar.

**Celestia: "**I may not be able to say it, but I can show you. Will you allow me to show you?"

**Moonscar: "**If its the only way, than by all means continue."


	23. Confessions

**Ch.23**

Celestia paused for a moment as she looked at Moonscar; every nerve in her body screamed out for her to run, her chest tightened so much that her heart was ready to burst, she couldn't even swallow to help her parched throat. Moonscar noticed the tense princess, and moved closer to see if something was wrong; inching closer, she tried to say something, but was interrupted by Celestia's lips pushing against hers. The young unicorn was stunned, so in shock by what was going on, that her mind went completely blank; never before had she been in such a situation, and never had she been taught how to approach it if ever one had occurred. Celestia herself, wasn't too experienced with this kind of situation; if anything her actions were in the spur of the moment. Seconds went by before Celestia pulled away, avoiding Moonscar's gaze; her heart ached at the realization that she had no clue if the mare felt the same way as she did, and yet she took a blind leap of faith.

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **C-Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**Do you…..understand me now?"

**Moonscar: "**...So you do only want-"

**Celestia: "**No! That's not it at all! Moon…..I like you."

**Moonscar: "**You what!?"

**Celestia: "**I like you. I like you very much. I don't want sex from you, but I do want to know if you feel the same."

**Moonscar: "**I-I…...I do….like you. I just don't know if…..I can do what you just did."

**Celestia: "**Do you want to give it a try?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I've never done it before."

**Celestia: "**It's very easy, I'll show you. **(Moves in closely) **Just lean in, close your eyes, and push with your lips. If it feels right, then just go with."

It might have sounded easy, but to Moonscar, it was more of a task then what she was given by her master a few months prior. The heat that was overtaking the brown mare was unbearable; if the only relief that she was going to get was from doing this, so be it. Taking in a deep breath, Moonscar leaned in only to touch Celestia's nose with her own; it didn't help that the princess was looking at her with anticipation. Closing her eyes to help with her jitters; Moonscar gave a small peck towards Celestia's lips, it wasn't much, but it did take a lot of effort. Not once did she open her eyes to look at Celestia; however, Moonscar did not cease in kissing the princess.

The young mare may have been coy, clumsy, and uncoordinated in how she was suppose to react, but she was learning with each try. After a few pecks, Celestia started to kiss back; she thought that maybe this would keep each try from ending so quickly; it did work, and it did make the process all the more passionate. The princess couldn't resist in trying to pull the other mare down; it was a relentless urge that came with her wanting to feel Moonscar's body.

**Moonscar: "(Falls to the floor) **Oof! Celestia!?"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon to silence her) **Ssshh…..I'm not going to do anything. You can trust me, I won't hurt you."

**Moonscar: "**What if we get caught?"

**Celestia: "**Don't worry. No one comes to this room, its all ours."

**Moonscar: "**Ours? You mean you want to keep doing this?"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon's cheek) **Yes. No pony needs to know about what we do with one another. Unless you want to stop right here, and just forget about-"

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia forehead softly) **I don't think I can forget about this so easily. **(Nuzzles Celestia) **This isn't just a one time thing; you and I couldn't just treat it like that, especially since we've come this far."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's chest and giggles) **I'm happy to hear that. I don't want to see you everyday knowing that I feel this way, and can't tell you."

**Moonscar: "(Holds Celestia close and strokes her hair) **You don't need to hide it anymore. You can tell me everything, Celestia."

**Celestia: "**Will you also tell me all your secrets?"

**Moonscar: "...**I will tell you everything eventually. I promise."

The two lie on the carpeted floor holding each other; Celestia, who was lying on top of Moonscar, gave small butterfly kisses on the unicorns stomach. It tickled the sensitive areas around Moonscar's torso, which caused her to giggle a bit, which came as quite the surprise to Celestia. Knowing this little fact, Celestia couldn't help in kissing other parts of her filly; from her chest, forehead, shoulders, and even her legs, Moonscar seemed to enjoy the lovely nips that Celestia gave. The alicorn was becoming quite pleased with the reaction she was getting, until she reached for her loves neck; instead of a small giggle, she received a moan, peeking the princess's interest.

**Moonscar: "(Moans) **Celestia….not there."

**Celestia: "(Kisses neck) **Why not? It feels good right?"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Please…..**(Gasps) **Its too much."

**Celestia: "(Smirks) **I don't know. I think I want to try it some mor-"

**Moonscar: "(Licks Celestia's cheek) **Please? I really would like to just hold you."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Uh, o-okay."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's shoulder) **You're so soft. You're coat is as soft as a newborn foal's, it feels really nice."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Your coat feels nice to too."

**Moonscar: "**It does? Even with all my scars?"

**Celestia: "(Turns to face Moon) **Yes silly. **(Cups Moon's face) **The scars don't make it any less soft; your coat is very lovely."

To think that just a few months ago, Moonscar was dreading ever stepping foot in the castle, and yet now here she was; looking at Celestia's adoring eyes, feeling her hooves touch her, and knowing that she was there to comfort her in times of stress. This moment of bliss and contempt seemed to help the two mares forget one very important problem; if anypony found out, there was no telling what the repercussions could be, but for now the two could be as happy as they wanted. This was love in its purest form, and in time it would develop into something more, but it would take sometime, especially for Moonscar.

**Luna: "(Knocks on door) **Tia!? Moon!? Are you in there!?"

**Moonscar: "(Jumps up and starts to whisper) **Oh no! How did she know we were in here!?"

**Celestia: "(Whispers) **Its okay. She's too young to think we're doing anything other than talking. Just follow my lead."

**Luna: "**Tia?"

**Celestia: "**Hold on Luna! I'll open the door, give me a second. **(Unlocks and opens door) **Did you need something?"

**Luna: "**You guys said we would meet before the sunset."

**Moonscar: "**We are."

**Luna: "**But, the sun is suppose to be going down soon. Tia hasn't set it yet, and ponies are starting to worry."

**Celestia: "**Oh my! I guess we just forgot about the time, we'll go right now!"

Time went by real fast for the two love birds, so much so that Celestia had forgotten about setting the sun; she was in luck that Luna found her, otherwise the entire castle would be in an uproar. As the sun gently set, Luna and Moonscar picked out a few of the young filly's drawings; the moment the sky darkened, Luna brought out the stars. Moonscar then gave her directions of where to set each and every constellation, pattern, and image; Celestia took her side next to the unicorn, and watched as her sister went to work on her new found project. How wonderful it was to see something as unique as this; the stars that just seemed like tiny diamonds in the sky, were now forming something far more incredible than anypony could have thought possible.

**Celestia: "**Is that a lion? Oh wow! That looks like a fish, and that one looks like a shield! How did she ever get the idea to do this!?"

**Moonscar: "**She has been drawing these for sometime now, but only now has she decided to share them with everypony."

**Celestia: "**You helped her do this, didn't you?"

**Moonscar: "**I may have given her a bit of a push, but everything else is of her own accord."

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon) **Thank you. She needed this encouragement."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia) **It was the least I could do for all the kindness she's given me."

Luna finished her last image in the stars, it was of course of her mother and father standing next to each other; she took a moment to praise herself before flying back down to greet Celestia and Moonscar. The stars were more lovely now than before; however, the little princess caught sight of something far more interesting than what she had just put in the heavens. There on the hill, unaware of the fact that they were being watched, was Moonscar and Celestia, exchanging kisses to one another once more. Luna's eyes widened from what she was seeing, she even rubbed them just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating; nope, they were lip locked with one another, and clueless to see that Luna was right in front them.


	24. My Father's Hymn

**Ch.24**

**Luna: "**Tia? What are you doing with Moon?"

**Celestia: "(Shocked) **Luna!? I..we...its not…...oh dear."

**Moonscar: "(Panicked tone) **You need to keep this a secret! It could get us in trouble, please swear you won't tell a soul!?"

**Luna:** "Are you two together?"

**Moonscar: "**Well...I think s-"

**Luna: "(Jumps up) **Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

**Celestia: "(Confused) **Luna? Why on earth are you so happy?"

**Luna: "**Now Moon can be a part of our family! Mamma and papa will be so happy to hear about this!"

**Celestia: "**Luna, you can't tell our parents just yet."

**Luna: "**Why not?"

**Celestia: "**Because Moon may get in trouble, and sent away. You must stay silent about this until we've decided to tell them. Please don't say anything, please?"

**Luna: "**...Okay. I won't say anything."

A quick sigh of relief passed between the two mares; they had pushed it way too soon, and now Luna knew their little secret. It did give some form of comfort knowing that somepony other than themselves, knew about the budding relationship; however, the day would come when they would have to tell the king and queen. It was not a day that either of them looked forward to, but in the meantime, the two could just enjoy this new found happiness of theirs.

Throughout the week, the two mares had to keep things low; Spade might have been unable to leave her room, but there was a slight chance that she or Coal, might show up out of the blue. Not to mention the high visiting rate of the nobles that just seemed to show up unexpectedly after the arrival of Scarletthunder's unit; the universe was being quite cruel, at least in Celestia's opinion. The need to be with her love was killing her slowly; she started to find herself spacing out, caught in a daze, and face flushed from her constant day dreaming. She just couldn't stop her imagination from running rampant; even though Moonscar wasn't there, Celestia could still feel, smell, and hear her. The very need for her was so troubling, that the young alicorn found herself taking Moonscar's scarf, and keeping it for the unicorn's beautiful scent; such heartache that filly was causing her, so much so that she had to stoop this low.

Moonscar on the other hand, was not doing so well herself; the young unicorn was starting to feel a conflict of feelings emerge from within her. She had never felt this way towards anypony in her short life; every thought of the princess that presented itself, was starting to frustrate the mare. If only she could see Celestia again, if only she could be alone with her, if only she could kiss and hold her again, then maybe these feelings would subside. The unicorn didn't wish to rid herself of these emotions, but rather stabilize them so she could focus on what she was doing; training it seems became less of a priority after she and Celestia…..'Oh dear!' 'Just what were they!?' Moonscar had never really wrapped her brain around what her and Celestia were; she couldn't assume anything, and it wasn't for certain if these feelings would stay, at least in the case of Celestia.

Such a trifling thing that cut so deep into the mare's soul; how confusing, and dare she admit it, scary to know the truth behind it all. Why is it that she was caring so much? If anything she just made all the rumors true, every single one by just allowing the princess that moment of...….no, that's not it, that wasn't it at all. It wasn't a forced action, she could have stopped it, she was stronger than the princess, and that was without the use of magic. The fact was, she didn't dislike it, she enjoyed it, every blissful moment of it; what she was most certain on, was that she wanted more.

Celestia found herself pondering more and more about the young unicorn; Did Moonscar feel the same way? If so then why hadn't she come to seek her out? Was the mare so unsure of what to do that, she, the princess, had to initiate everything? Celestia found herself feeling lonely, longing for the one mare who haunted her dreams; she felt restless knowing that she could try and be with Moonscar, but only at a risk far too great for her to try. As she lie silently in her bed, wondering about the unicorn, she heard a small knock at her door; quickly, Celestia headed towards the door, opening it to reveal a familiar figure standing behind it.

**Celestia: "(Whispers) **Moon!? What are you doing here!?"

**Moonscar: "**I wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

**Celestia: "**Y-yes! Please come in!"

The alicorn locked the door, lead Moonscar towards her part of the room, and waited for the mare to respond; they kept their voices down, it was best that they did not disturb Luna from her slumber.

**Moonscar: "**I'm sorry. I know we haven't been able to talk much, but…...I've been thinking about you."

**Celestia: "**You have!?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. why wouldn't I-"

**Celestia: "(Lunges at Moon, and kisses her face) **I thought you were ignoring me. I thought you must be mad, or that you had sometime to think about…..."

**Moonscar: "**No, I haven't been able to see you or talk, because Scarletthunder wanted to show me a few things. I tried sneaking away, but it was no use; their leaving right now, so I rushed over here."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's stomach) **I missed you, so much. I thought that you may not want to be near me after what I did."

**Moonscar: "(Tries not to laugh from nuzzling) **N-no…...I wasn't mad….I missed you too, but...if you keep d-doing that….I'm going t-to laugh."

**Celestia: "**Oh no you don't! This is your punishment, you shouldn't have been away so long."

**Luna: "**What are you two doing?"

The two mares were in shock when they saw Luna, standing right next them, and rubbing her eyes from being woken up; they needed to be quick in how they could keep the little princess from freaking out.

**Moonscar: "**Ssshh! Luna, its okay. We were just getting ready for bed."

**Luna: "(Yawn) **Can I sleep with you too?"

**Moonscar: "**Uh….well…**(Looks at Celestia)."**

**Celestia: "(Sighs) **Alright Luna, but keep this between us."

Luna crawled in between the two mares, and snuggled up close to Moonscar; the unicorn laughed softly as Celestia and her faced each other. Celestia reached over to kiss her loves forehead before falling asleep; unfortunately Luna, was having trouble falling back into her dreams.

**Luna: "**I can't sleep."

**Celestia: "**You were sleeping a few moments ago."

**Luna: "**Can you tell me a story, Moon?"

**Celestia: "**If she did that, you would never go to sleep."

**Luna: "**Yes I would."

**Moonscar: "**How about a lullaby? My father use to sing me to sleep when I was your age."

**Luna: "**Okay."

Moonscar nuzzled the light blue mane of the little filly, held her tight, and started humming; it had been so long since she sang her father's hymn, but somehow the lyrics never left her.

"_**I'll be crossing throuuuuugh, the riverbeeeeeeeed.**_

_**I'll be coming hooooome, through the riverbeeeeed.**_

_**Hear my vooooice, and keep me clooooooose, as I waaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeeed.**_

_**As the moon and staaaaars, settle innnnnnn, the heaven skyyyyyyy; we shall waaaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeed.**_

_**Oh the shadoooooooows; dance and plaaaaaay, as I waaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeed.**_

_**Look for meeeeeeeee, because I'll beeeeee, walking throuuuuuuuuugh, the riverbeeeeeeeed."**_

Luna drifted off into a sound slumber once more; Moonscar placed a small kiss upon the young filly's head, and once again meeting Celestia's eyes. The princess was smiling ear to ear, never had she seen her sister love somepony as much as she did; one day, hopefully soon, Celestia would happily welcome Moonscar as her special somepony to the entire royal family. Nothing in the entire world could pry Moonscar from her, or so the young alicorn thought; the war might have been far from Canterlot, but something else, something strange, was coming near, and it's power was indescribable.


	25. Fearless Flight

**Ch.25**

**Tinshield: "**Your majesty! Its happened! Aurora has given birth!"

**Queen Faust: "**So soon!? Oh my! Inform the king immediately! I need to go make a few arrangements."

The birth of Aurora's first child should have come with a great sign of joy; however, the birth was premature, and had left the young princess and her newborn in distress. Nightlight, sent word of this terrible affliction, and was desperate for a response; he needed help, and he needed it badly.

**Starswirl: "**Luna!? Celestia!? Wake up, we need to talk! Its urgent!"

**Moonscar: "(Stirs from sleep) **Wha? What's going on?"

**Starswirl: "**Girls! I need you to open the door now!"

**Moonscar: "**Oh no! Celestia! Its Starswirl! **(Shakes Celestia) **Wake up!"

**Celestia: "**Huh!? What's wrong!?"

**Starswirl: "**Celestia!? I know you're up! Open the door!""

**Luna: "(Groans) **Noooo. Its too earlyyyyy."

**Starswirl: "**I'm coming in! I don't have time to play these games!"

**Moonscar: "(Falls to the floor because of sheets) **Ow! My legs are caught!"

Celestia leapt from her bed, grabbed Moonscar, pushed her right back on the bed, and threw her blankets on top of the panicking unicorn; Luna awoke with a fright by what was happening, and nearly screamed by the feel of Moonscar hitting the bed.

**Luna: "(Yells out) **What's going on! Tia- mmmph!"

**Celestia: "(Covers Luna's mouth with a hoof) **Sssshh! Act normal!"

**Starswirl: "**By heavens good grace! You two should have been up earlier! Celestia! You should know by now to raise the sun at a precise time! Your father had to go and raise it, because you were late! Why in Equestria, were you not up!?"

**Celestia: "**I really am sorry Starswirl it just that….."

**Luna: "**It was my fault! I had a nightmare, a-and she stayed up with me till I fell asleep."

The old unicorn was suspicious of what was going on; it had been a long time since the sisters had shared a bed, and as far as he knew, Luna never had nightmares. It was indeed peculiar, but the old stallion decided not to push the subject further; sighing and scrunching his brow in frustration, Starswirl spoke.

**Starswirl: "**Let this not happen again. You two are old enough to know what is expected; on another matter, you two must pack. Aurora has given birth, but suffers from sickness along with her foal; your mother has asked that you hurry, we leave at once."

**Luna: "**Can Moon come too?"

**Starswirl: "**I don't think she can, it is a family matter."

**Luna: "**Oh come on! She needs to come too! She is our knight!"

**Starswirl: "**Your knight? What an unusual thing to say. **(Sighs) **Fine, I'll, go see if she wants to come along. Now hurry, we mustn't waste any more time."

The moment Starswirl left, Moonscar let out a big sigh of relief; never had she been so scared of anypony than that moment. Luna and Celestia laughed at how the unicorn tripped over the bed sheets in an attempt to hide; Luna was the first to jump and hug the mare and wish her good morning, while Celestia walked over to kiss her forehead.

**Luna: "**You get to go to the Crystal Empire with us! You get to meet our other cousins!"

**Celestia: "**We should hurry, and pack. Moon, I'll teleport you outside. Just say that you went to train, I'm sure Starswirl won't question you."

**Moonscar: "**Yeah. Best not to keep him waiting."

Moonscar stood in the center of the room; Celestia's horn grew bright, and within a flash, Moonscar was teleported to the garden. The only problem with this, was that Celestia was still a bit new to teleporting anything, including herself; the princess may have gotten the location right, but instead of landing on the soft grass, Moonscar was dropped in a huge mud puddle. Picking herself up from the cold and wet pit, the young unicorn grumbled, unaware that Starswirl was right next to her.

**Starswirl: "**Not exactly my way of cleaning up for the day, but then again to each his own I suppose."

**Moonscar: "**I wasn't…...I tried to use my magic, it didn't work as I had planed."

**Starswirl: "**Well then child, make haste! We are to be leaving, and you need to wash up. I already had the servants pack your things; now quickly, we mustn't waste anymore time!"

**Moonscar: "**Yes sir!"

Moonscar shook most of the mud off, and rushed to the baths; she was in luck that Starswirl had not caught on to anything, usually he was pretty quick witted with anypony, but the need to question was often forgotten when a state of emergency had been present. While the queen and princesses attended to matters in the Crystal Empire, the king would stay behind and watch over Canterlot; the journey would be made by air, much to the delight of the sisters. They had the option not to just be flown there by chariot, but by using their own wings to make the long journey; it wasn't very often that they were able to do such a thing, and now was a perfect chance to try it out.

**Luna: "**Whooooo! This feels so goooood!"

**Queen Faust: "**Luna dear, be careful! You're still a baby. Don't strain your wings too much."

**Celestia: "**Luna, maybe you should go sit with Moon until we reach the empire?"

**Luna: "**Why doesn't Moon join us!?"

**Celestia: "**She's a unicorn, Luna. She can't fly."

**Luna: "**Yes she can! Starswirl said there was a spell to make none pegasi fly!"

**Celestia: "**Even if there was, do you know how to cast it?"

**Luna: "**No, but Starswirl can!"

**Starswirl: "**Do you really need for her to fly with you? You are happy just flying by yourself at the moment."

**Luna: "**Pleaseeeeee? It would be so much better if she was flying with us."

**Moonscar: "**Luna, maybe Starswirl doesn't want to perform magic right now. Besides, I'm fine just sitting in the chariot."

**Luna: "**Aww. I want you to fly too."

**Starswirl: "(Sighs and turns to Moon) **Child, hold still."

**Moonscar: "**Huh? What are you doing?"

**Starswirl: "**I'm going to perform the spell. Hold very still."

**Moonscar: "**Wait! Wha-"

Within seconds, a bright light hit the unicorns back; it tingled between her shoulder blades, and from the area of sensation, grew two transparent wings. The wings were the same shape as all pegasi wings, they were solid, but as clear as glass; Moonscar was in shock by her new appendages, but at the same time scared from feeling them move.

**Moonscar: "**I-I don't know what to do!? What are they doing!?"

**Starswirl: "**Calm yourself! Its perfectly natural to feel what you're feeling. Just stretch them out, imagine flapping them up, and down, slowly."

**Moonscar: "(Gulps) **I don't think I like-"

**Queen Faust: "**Moon? Clear your mind. Those are your wings, they don't want to hurt you, they are just as scared as you. Everything that you feel, your wings will feel as well."

The unicorn quivered for a moment; she took a moment to look at here wings, which were shaking just as much as her. Taking a few deep breaths, Moonscar relaxed her muscles, and began to open up her feathers; like a hand stretching its fingers in and out, Moonscar stretched till her primaries reached out fully. Feeling each part of her wings work as one, left the young unicorn in an exhilarating state; how could she explore this new found ability further?

**Celestia: "**Do you want to try flying Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes."

Celestia moved closer to the chariot, and offered her hooves to Moonscar; reaching out to the princess, Moonscar stepped forward, and let Celestia catch her. The unicorn's eyes had been shut tight the whole time, she wanted her death to be quick if she fell; a soft nuzzle from Celestia reassured the mare that she wasn't dead yet.

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Silly filly. You're fine. Look, you're keeping yourself up."

**Moonscar: "**Huh? **(Looks down and grabs Celestia) **Whoa!"

**Celestia: "(Giggles) **Its okay! You're fine, I won't let you go. Just flap your wings…..there we go!"

**Luna: "**Whoooo! Moon's flying!"

**Celestia: "**There you go, you're doing great!"

**Moonscar: "**Tia, I'm really scared! Please don't let go!"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Did you just call me Tia?"

**Moonscar: "**I-I'm sorry! I'm just a bit terrified right now. I really don't want to fall."

The alabaster princess grew bright red from hearing her love address her by her nickname; she almost let go of Moonscar's hooves from the sudden shock, lucky for Moonscar, the alicorn recovered. The rest of the way was pretty eventful; Moonscar had gotten over her fear of flying, but was now panicking by how daring Luna was being. The young princess had been practicing far longer than the unicorn, and yet she was being very reckless; Moonscar paled at the very stunts that Luna seem to enjoy performing, it was a lot better to have her worry about Luna, than falling to her death. Several miles later, they had spotted the beautiful castle of the Crystal Empire; it was such a magnificent sight to behold, that Moonscar nearly fell from not keeping her wings moving. Celestia had to hold her still as they looked on at the wonderful city below; the two had stayed afloat, staying behind the rest of the traveling party, the perfect moment for Celestia to have a moment with her filly.

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon's cheek) **Beautiful."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **Celestia! What if somepony sees us?"

**Celestia: "(Smirks) **No ponies around. Its just us, all alone, with no soul to bother us."

**Moonscar: "**Shouldn't we catch up?"

**Celestia: "**Not yet. I want you all to myself, before we have to be separated again. **(Kisses Moon deeply)"**

Although a bit nervous, the young unicorn couldn't resist the princess's passions anymore; the urge was so overpowering, that even a strong mare like her found it hard to say no. Why not relish in this moment? It could be a few weeks before they are able to return to Canterlot, and it wouldn't be proper to carry on like this, especially when Aurora wasn't feeling too well. But just for this moment, if only to please 'Her' princess, Moonscar would be careless and unrestrained with her passions. Eventually the two mares caught up with the rest of their traveling party; a bit dazed from what they were doing before, but unashamed to where they would gently brush up on one another's side.


	26. Hello, My Name is Discord

**Ch.26**

**Announcer: "**"Presenting, Queen Faust and her daughters, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna!"

The entire room was full of chatter as the honored guests made their way towards the center to greet the prince. Nightlight, the prince of the Crystal Empire, was a handsome firebrick pegasus, with a gold mane and tail; unlike most who had married into the family because of status, the young prince had to prove himself to the late Amethyst. The old mare saw potential in the young colt, but above anything else, she saw the love he had in his heart for her great granddaughter. No pony can say that Lady Amethyst had died unhappy; the old warrior was more than willing to pass on, knowing that her great granddaughter was being well taken care of.

As happy as he was to see them; Prince Nightlight had a solemn grin, it was clear that he was not holding up so well, and why would he? Aurora was his princess, and she meant the world to him. In a way he felt responsible for causing her sickness; with a heavy heart, the young prince dragged himself forward, and embraced the queen.

**Nightlight: "(Sobs) **Thank heavens. I am so greatly happy that you have come. Please help my princess, my dear queen."

**Queen Faust: "**There now, no more tears. You must stay strong for Aurora, and for your foal."

**Nightlight: "**She's so sick. I've never seen her so lifeless; the light from her is dimming, I fear that she does not have much time left."

**Queen Faust: "**Nonsense! She is the great granddaughter of Amethyst; do not give up on her so easily. Now dear prince, take me to your princess and her foal; we must not keep them waiting any longer. Celestia! Luna! Come my dears, we must not lag anymore."

Making their way towards Aurora's location; Starswirl pulled Moonscar back, she had been standing side by side with Celestia, an act only reserved for the significant other of a noble pony. The young unicorn had not been aware of her actions, and was quite confused when Starswirl had her stand next to him.

**Moonscar: "**What are you doing?"

**Starswirl: "**You are not suppose to stand next to royalty unless given permission. I know that Celestia has made an exception with you, but it is the Queen who must have final say; you don't want the nobles causing a ruckus over something so small."

**Moonscar: "**If such a thing is so small, why complain about it?"

**Starswirl: "**They are nobles, child. If the wind was blowing, they would have something to complain about; just remember that you are a knight, therefore you must not argue with certain individuals. And one more thing; keep on your hooves at all times."

**Moonscar: "**Hm? What do you mean?"

**Starswirl: "**Nobles like to test new knights; its a type of game that they frequently partake in, mainly for the fact that they can humiliate said knight. To them child, you are just another toy that is just waiting to be played with, and once your owner has left you attended, your theirs for the taking."

**Moonscar: "**That maybe the case for others nobles and their knights, but not for Celestia and Luna. Besides, I'm not a knight just yet; no reason to use me as a toy."

**Starswirl: "(Sighs) **Moon?...Please be careful."

The brown mare's ears perked up when she heard the powerful wizard address her by her nickname; if he was only calling her by that, it must have meant that he was beyond worried. And why not? If anyone new more about nobles, than the nobles themselves, it was old Starswirl. He had been around them since birth, he himself was of noble blood; however, the old unicorn was an outcast among his own kind, making him see things in a more different perspective. In a way he loathed the nobles just as much as Moonscar, but with his knowledge and power, he could bend them to his very will; he had done it before, and he wasn't afraid to do it again.

The group had reached the bedchamber of the prince and princess; the sounds of Aurora crying out in agony, could be heard from the door. Nightlight proceeded in opening the door, and inviting his guests into the room; there they saw the princess, being attended to by several maids. The young prince quickly rushed to his princess's side, dismissing the maids; reaching out for her, hoping that she had not left him yet.

**Nightlight: "**Aurora? My love, please wake up."

**Aurora: "(Weak tone)...**mmm…..**(Cough)**...I'm...so...tired."

**Nightlight: "**I know love. I've asked the queen to come and see you; she even brought the princesses."

**Aurora: "**Come…..closer. I…..can't….see….you."

**Queen Faust: "**That won't be necessary my dear."

**Aurora: "**I…..c-cannot…..hear….you. C-come….closer."

**Queen Faust: "**That is enough! You will stop this atrocity immediately!"

**Celestia: "**Mother? Why are you talking like that?"

**Queen Faust: "**I don't think you are as sick as we believe, my dear Aurora."

**Nightlight: "**Why are you talking to her like that!?"

**Queen Faust: "**Good prince, move from her side. Now!"

**Celestia: "**Mother, what's going on!?"

**Queen Faust: "**This isn't the work of an illness, it is the work of magic, dark magic. Whoever you are, it would be wise to relinquish my niece before I unleash something far more severe."

All where confused by what the queen was saying; a small cackling sound began to come from Aurora, making her voice deeper, and her laughter far more maniacal. Prince Nightlight backed away from his wife; Luna and Celestia took to their mother's side, while Starswirl and Moonscar shielded them from what was to come.

**Aurora: "(Deep male voice) **Hahahahahahahaaaaaa! I guess I've been found out!? Oh goodie! And here I thought you wouldn't come and see your precious niece!"

**Queen Faust: "**Who are you!?"

**Aurora: "**Oh how rude of me! Let me introduce myself properly, but first, let me leave this useless body."

A great purple flame erupted from the ground, a flash of light engulfed Aurora, and a dark shadow came forth; the creature, with its great power, sent Starswirl and Moonscar flying across the room, and into the wall. Celestia tried to rush over to help Moonscar, but was blocked by the surrounding flames; whatever it was, it did not want her leaving her mother and sister's side. Moonscar had tried to pull herself up from the floor; her head was spinning from meeting the hard wall, but settled as she looked at the rather unique looking creature. The first thing the mare noticed was his yellow and red eyes; observing him further, she saw that his body was long and slender like a snake, his wings were that of a bat and pegasus, he had the head of a pony, a long sharp fang that curled around his lip, a lions paw for one hand, and an eagles claw for the other, with one goat's leg and one dragon's, and an antler along with one horn on his head.

The young unicorn was fascinated, never could she have imagined such creature existed. Trying to asses the situation, Moonscar looked around to try and find Starswirl; the great wizard had been knocked unconscious right next to Prince Nightlight, who was trying to wake the powerful stallion. Moonscar unsheathed her sword, and slowly crawled on the floor; she didn't know the power of this great creature, but she was determined to find a way to stop him.

**Queen Faust: "**A draconequus! I'm assuming that you are the last of your kind, and that you have a reason for targeting my family, am I correct!?"

**Discord: "**Why yes! Indeed I do! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Discord, at your service** (Bows)**."

**Queen Faust: "**Discord. Rather befitting name for such a creature who causes so much damage!"

**Discord: "**Damage! HA! This is nothing compared to what I can do; besides my dear queen, this isn't my normal routine when it comes to bringing chaos. As a matter of fact, I'm glad you came, otherwise this plan wouldn't have been worth all my effort."

**Celestia: "**What do you speak of Discord!?"

**Discord: "**Oh I am so very glad you asked that, dear princess! You see I've come here to get, oh what's the word I'm looking for….Oh yes! REVENGE!"

**Celestia: "**From whom?"

**Discord: "**Well I wouldn't say whom anymore; you see Lionheart is long gone, and so is his wife, their children, and their grandchildren, which leaves only the lovely Aurora. I was planning on cursing her along with those before her, but then something happened, something completely unexpected I might add!"

As Discord chatted away; Moonscar saw an opening through the flames, prepared her sword, and slowly crept up behind the unsuspecting draconequus.

**Queen Faust: "**What did my nephew ever do to you to deserve such a curse!?"

**Discord: "(Grins) **What did he do to me you ask? Why he is the very reason why I am the only one left. He wiped out every single one of my species; in doing so he cursed his entire lineage, for all eternity."

**Celestia: "**Why would he do such a thing?"

**Discord: "**Greed my dear princess, it was because my kind lived in this territory long before this empire existed; we were driven out, but it did not stop there. Lionheart felt that it was better to discard of us, instead of waiting for the day when my kind took back what was stolen."

**Celestia: "**Mother? Is that true?"

**Queen Faust: "**I don't know my dear. At the time the empire was being built, Canterlot was faced with a horrible plague, and hardly anyone left or came through. It was in an effort to make sure that it didn't spread; your father and I were so busy trying to find a cure, that whatever happened during that time went unnoticed and undocumented."

**Discord: "**Sad isn't it? But don't worry, I don't blame you my dear queen; however I do blame him and his line for reaping the benefits of what my kind had possessed long ago."

A cry rang out as Moonscar jumped into the air, sword raised high, and putting all her strength into her swing. Discord yelled out in pain as the blade cut his back; with lightning speed, he grabbed the young unicorn, and pinned her to the wall. Celestia, Luna, and their mother looked on, unable to save her; the flames surrounding them grew high, it was all to insure that they did not interfere.

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Well, well, what do we have here!? A lowly guard trying to play hero? Oh how wonderful!"

**Moonscar: "(Tries to break free) **How dare you do this! You think its alright to posses a mare whose pregnant!? To make her and her foal sick!? I will have your head for this!"

**Discord: "**Interesting…...why would a unicorn not use magic when attacking? I find that odd for any guard that isn't an earth pony. What might your name be my dear? **(Smiles)"**

**Moonscar: "**Why do you wish to know?"

**Discord: "**I don't! I just thought it would be interesting to learn the name of the pony who would dare strike me without magic. But all joking aside; I already know who you are, and everything else about you. I can see everything that has happened, and that will happen my little friend; you I can see are very fascinating, and have much more trouble awaiting you."

**Moonscar: "**I guess I won't know that if you decide to end me, but then again, why tell me anything if that is the case?"

**Discord: "(Laughs) **I like you. You aren't like everypony else, which is why I'm going to give you a small gift. I will let you live for now, I will make Aurora better, along with her foal, but I will also leave you with a glimpse of what is to come. It should be interesting to watch you fall into madness."

Moonscar looked into Discord's mischievous eyes; just what was he planning? Lifting his paw, Discord touched the unicorn's head; within seconds, Moonscar was crying out in pain, a surge of magic flowed through her relentlessly. Her life flashed before her along with many other things that had yet to occur; some were good, others were bad, but out of them all that had come to pass, one was the most damning of them all. A great battle that would ensue, one where she herself would have to fight alone; Discord chuckled and smirked at his handy work, snapping his fingers, the flames ceased, and he levitated the unconscious unicorn to Celestia. Another snap came as he looked in the direction of Aurora and her foal; laughing, the draconequus turned to the young alicorn princess.

**Discord: "**You take care of that one dear Celestia. I will be seeing her soon, our paths are destined to cross once again; farewell!"

Snapping his fingers again, Discord vanished into thin air; leaving his victims shocked, and unable to understand why he let them go.


	27. A Gift Most Tragic

**Ch.27**

Moonscar felt like she was falling into oblivion; unable to stop herself from falling deeper into a void that had no end. Thinking that she was beyond saving, she thought of Celestia and Luna one last time, before feeling a ray of light hit her face; her body that had no strength, was now being pulled up from the darkness.

**Celestia: "(Sobbing) **Moon! Please wake! You can't be dead, not now!"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Ow. My head hurts…."

**Celestia: "**Moon! Oh thank goodness! You scared me! Don't ever try something like that again!"

**Luna: "**Tia! She saved us! Don't get mad at her!"

**Queen Faust: "**Alright that's enough! You two leave the poor thing alone, she has had it rough already, and doesn't need anymore added stress."

**Moonscar: "**How is every- OW! Celestia!"

**Celestia: "(Hugs Moon tightly) **I'm so glad you're alive."

**Luna: "(jumps on Moon,and hugs her tightly) **Moon, you were so brave!You saved us!"

**Moonscar: "(Tears up from pain) **P-please…..it hurts!"

**Starswirl: "(Holds head and groans) **You two…..let her go before she passes out."

The two princesses loosened their grips when they saw the poor unicorn in pain, eyes swelling with tears, and teeth biting down with all her might. Her body screamed with pain, but not once did she complain about it; Moonscar loved the two sisters dearly, and wouldn't think of hurting them, even if she was in a state of agony.

**Queen Faust: "**Alright my dears, let us go and see how Aurora is holding up. I'm sure the new addition is awaiting us as well."

**Starswirl: "**Come along girls. Your cousin is waiting."

**Luna: "**I wonder if its a girl!? I would like to have another girl cousin!"

As they all left the room, Celestia stayed behind, she wanted a moment with her love**; **when she was sure the coast was clear, the young alicorn went to the unicorn's side, and kissed her deeply. It was not sweet, nor gentle, not even tender as she was prone to giving the unicorn; the kiss was full of fire, it stung mercilessly, even Celestia's tongue was violent in how it forced its way into Moonscar's mouth. Inevitably the kiss broke with both mares panting heavily; Moonscar had fallen back on her bed, while Celestia lie on top of her, listening to the heartbeat of the young unicorn.

**Moonscar: "(Panting) **What..was that for!?'

**Celestia: "**That's w-what you….**(Pants)...**get for worrying me."

**Moonscar: "**I couldn't let that beast hurt you, or anypony for that matter."

**Celestia: "**Is it really that easy to give up your life? Did you ever think that maybe I don't want you getting hurt?"

**Moonscar: "**...Forgive me. I wasn't thinking, but I will be faced with similar problems in the future; its best that I learn how to approach them to avoid certain mistakes that will cause me issues when I become a knight."

**Celestia: "(Sighs) **I know Moon, but…."

**Moonscar: "**What is it? Celestia, please tell me?"

**Celestia: "**...Nevermind, its nothing."

**Moonscar: "**Are you sure? You can tell me anything. Tia?"

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon) **Please be more careful. I don't want to lose you."

**Moonscar: "**I promise, my princess."

The two basked in the glow of one another; it was their time to be alone, and undisturbed by anypony who could break this wonderful moment.

**Moonscar: "**Let's go and see your cousin."

**Celestia: "**Aren't you hurt? You should stay and rest."

**Moonscar: "**I'm fine, my legs still work. I wouldn't mind seeing the new addition to the family."

**Celestia: "...**Alright Moon, but lets take it slow."

Moonscar limped most of the way, giving a small smile every now and then to let Celestia know that she was sort of okay; the alicorn wasn't fooled, but played along and offered a little support to the young unicorn. The two finally made their way to the royal bedchamber; unaware of what was to come when they finally met the new arrival.

**Starswirl: "**You're walking already!? A wise pony might have stayed and rested, but there's no stopping you now."

**Celestia: "**So where is my new cousin?"

**Nightlight: "**He is right here, our new colt."

**Celestia: "**Oh my, he looks nothing like his parents."

**Nightlight: "**He does kind of look like my grandfather, just a bit darker on his coat."

**Celestia: "**Moon, come see."

**Moonscar: "(Limps and groans) **Well, he looks pretty healthy. I'm glad, hows Aurora?"

**Nightlight: "**She is doing fine, thank you. Would you like to hold him?"

**Moonscar: "**Hold him!? I…...I shouldn't."

**Nightlight: "**Nonsense! I would soon hurl myself into the sea, before denying you the opportunity to hold my first born child! **(Picks up colt) **Now then, here. He's really light, like a loaf of bread."

**Moonscar: "(Gulps) **Alright then. **(Reaches out to hold colt)**"

**Celestia: "**Mind my asking, what have you named our new cousin?"

**Nightlight: "**Oh I'm glad you asked! We've named him Sombra."

The moment Moonscar grabbed hold of the bundle, a sudden shock went through her; the unicorn's knees nearly buckled from the whirl of electricity striking each nerve. Looking at the colt she saw his future; his red eyes burning with the need for power, everypony suffering under his reign, and of course the fate of the empire. This couldn't have been real; she can't see the future, she wasn't even that strong in magic to perform such technique. Moonscar couldn't take the visions any longer, she quickly handed the new colt to Celestia.

**Celestia: "**Aww, look at that innocent face. You are going to grow up to be a fine leader."

**Nightlight: "**He is blessed with being born a unicorn like his mother. I hope he becomes very strong, and very gifted; our subjects will need him to be a great force."

**Celestia: "**Isn't he adorable, Moon!?"

**Moonscar: "**...Yes, he is something."

What could she say after seeing what she did? The colt was going to be a monster, a tyrant, a nightmare to his subjects. Could she really keep what she saw a secret? It was foolish to hide it, but what if it never came true? Discord could just be playing with her head to get her in trouble; he did do something to her, but what? He didn't like the royal family for what they had done, so why not get back at them? As he had mention before, Lionheart's line was cursed for what he had done; therefore every seed was doomed. Sombra, was just the final slap to the face that would ruin his noble line for generations to come; the innocent bundle of joy was a product of shame that would bring about the end of the empire.

Moonscar felt a great knot tie within her stomach; there was no convincing her not to tell Celestia, she had to know. The conflicted unicorn needed to at least try, it would kill her to know that she could have prevented something of unimaginable proportion. It would have to be done in private; no one else was to know, not yet, not until the visions could be understood or confirmed. Still, it did make her wonder about the colt; his parents were loving, caring, and well respected, so why would he turn out so rotten? Looking at him now, it was hard to see the stallion with a fiery gazes, sharp red horn, and monstrous fangs.


	28. The Darkness Within

**Ch.28**

**Nightlight: "**I, Prince Nightlight of the Crystal Empire; hereby give this brave mare, Moonscar, a title for which she has deserved for her heroic act of freeing the princess Aurora from an unknown illness, as well as the new prince, Sombra."

It had been three days since the incident with Discord, and by heavens good graces, Aurora had finally woken up. The life had come back to the ill-fated princess; she was so grateful towards Moonscar, that she insisted upon giving a ceremony honoring the would-be knight. The young unicorn was honored to be given a title, but life had thrown something unexpected into the mix of anguish she feeling at that moment. Moonscar had told Celestia of her visions; at first the young unicorn was prepared to keep what she saw a secret, but sadly something happened that changed her mind for good.

**(A few days earlier)**

**Luna: "**Moon! catch me!"

**Moonscar: "**Luna! What are you doing up in that tree!? You'll hurt yourself!"

**Luna: "(Jumps) **Whoohoo!"

**Moonscar: "(Dives to catch Luna) **Lunaaaaaaaaa!"

The little alicorn had been caught before she hit the ground; Luna was laughing, while poor Moonscar groaned from having the little one land on top of her back. Luna, still in a playful mood, flopped down on the unicorns back, and hugged her tight; she still wanted to play, and was hoping that Moonscar was up for it. While Moonscar tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain grip her chest, making her gasp for air; she began to cough violently as if being choked by some unknown force. Luna began to panic when she realized her friend was in distress, she quickly ran to go get her sister; Moonscar continued to gag and thrash from the sudden fit, and found her mind going blank as it did before.

There in the darkness she stood, alone, with no pony around; suddenly she heard a voice, and a light blue mare appear before her. Moonscar tried calling out, but found the mare unable to hear her call; walking closer, Moonscar realized who this mysterious mare was, it was none other than Luna. The young princess was much older, and she seemed more serious, or was it perhaps unhappy? The little filly that was so happy, had grown into a very unhappy mare; Moonscar became devastated when she saw Luna crying to herself, no one to comfort her in her time of need.

**Luna: "**No one cares. No one cares at all. She was wrong, there's nothing special about the night. They all hate me. Every single pony wishes I would disappear."

**Moonscar: "**That isn't true! You have so much more to give! Don't lose faith Luna!"

**Luna: "**I should just vanish from this world."

A dark shadow wrapped itself over the alicorn's lonesome figure, it cackled and glared with its aqua blue eyes, they seemed almost snake-like by how the pupils formed into a thin line shape. The unknown figure enveloped the princess, turning her, shaping her, polluting the very innocence that was Luna; Moonscar dashed forward to try and save the young alicorn, only to fall into the darkness. Within mere seconds she found herself looking into the being that consumed Luna just moments ago; the terrifying mare laughed as she brought about an endless night that covered all of Equestria. The unicorn was horrified by what she was seeing, it made her feel helpless as she watched Luna shrike fear into the hearts of all she cared for; Moonscar's heart broke, and she fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably, begging for Luna to stop. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as everything was encased in darkness; the young unicorn yelled out once more with all her might, praying that the little princess she loved so dearly, would hear her.

**Moonscar: "**LUNA!"

**Celestia: "**Moon!? Wake up!"

**Moonscar: "(Jumps up) **Where, what, what's going on!? Where's Luna!?"

**Luna: "**I'm here, Moon! Are you okay!?"

**Moonscar: "(Panting from shock) **It was so dark. I couldn't see anything, it was all dark."

**Celestia: "(Holds Moon) **Its okay. It was all a dream. All just a bad dream."

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **Cele…..Tia?…...I need t-to tell you s-something. I can't hide it a-anymore."

**Celestia: "**There now, you can tell me what's wrong."

**(Present day)**

One could not help but feel melancholy by knowing so much hate existed in the world; Moonscar it seems, found it hard to have any joy with knowing the future that seemed to be so bleak. Even as she was given the six pointed star medal, the young unicorn felt unworthy of the honor she was given; it held a bitterness far more distasteful than a mouth full of black licorice, terrible with each bite that was taken.

**Aurora: "(Hugs Moon) **I thank you so much brave knight; from this day forward you will be known as, Moonscar The Guardian. The empire owes you a great debt, everything we have here you are welcome to, no restrictions"

**Moonscar: "**I thank you, your majesty."

**Aurora: "(Chuckles) **No need to be so formal. Come, we shall dance and sing in your honor dear knight."

**Moonscar: "**Princess Aurora, I'm not a knight just yet; merely a page that was asked to protect the princesses."

**Aurora: "**My dear Moonscar, I know everything about you and everything that has happened to this point. From what I was informed, you are very advanced in being a warrior; however, I find your relationship with Celestia very interesting."

**Moonscar: "**You…..what do you know?"

**Aurora: "**Oh don't worry dearheart, I won't say anything. I'm glad my cousin has found happiness, although I have to admit that I wasn't expecting a mare; it really doesn't matter to me, but you might want to be careful around others. They may not be so thrilled to have a non-noble mixing in the royal gene pool; however, if my sources were correct, you are of noble blood."

**Moonscar: "**By my mother's blood, yes. My father was a servant to her family."

**Aurora: "**I wouldn't say that. In fact, your father was much more than a servant."

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean?"

**Aurora: "**You remember your aunt's husband, Stonewall? He and your father were really good friends; in all honesty, your father brought him and your aunt together."

**Moonscar: "**I was never told that."

**Aurora: "**Well I am sorry that no pony has told you, but that could change, especially since your uncle is here."

**Moonscar: "**I beg your pardon!?"


	29. Duel of Spades

**Ch.29**

Aurora had taken every detail into consideration when preparing the ceremony; one thing she took the extra time to arrange, was for Moonscar to become reacquainted with what was left of her family. It was her gift to the young unicorn, a sort of thank you for helping Celestia grow; Nimbus may have had no interest in his first granddaughter, but his daughter, Goldclove, had a great interest that she had expressed to her husband. Stonewall had grown very weary of how his wife was taking her sister's death, and how the meeting with Moonscar had a great effect on his beloved. For months she had cried calling out for her sister's name, she began to lose weight from not eating, and she began to sleep more from her lowly depression. Stonewall felt helpless from seeing his wife so sad; however, his hopes were raised when Aurora sent him a private letter in regards to Moonscar.

The stallion wasted no time in making preparations for his trip to the Crystal Empire; Stonewall had even decided to take Milkyway, thinking that it would be good for the little filly to know her long lost cousin. Goldclove might have been less than happy to attend the ceremony, but she had no idea what was in store for her.

**Moonscar: "(Nervous) **Princess!? I don't think this is such a good idea? My aunt doesn't doesn't think too highly of me, especially since I caused a bit of a ruckus the first time we met."

**Aurora: "**Oh don't be so silly. You will be fine, I guarantee she wants to see and know you like most aunts do. She isn't like your grandfather Nimbus; he's hardly open to anything that leads to progress in Equestria."

**Moonscar: "**What will happen if he finds out!? From what I learned about my grandfather, was that he tried to kill my father several times, most of which nearly killed him. Not to mention what he tried to do to me; he isn't the kind of stallion to be so merciful, even to his own blood."

**Aurora: "**I am aware of that, dear Moonscar. Besides, I didn't exactly invite him to the ceremony."

**Moonscar: "**You didn't!? What if he comes anyway!? What if somepony invited him without your permission!?"

**Aurora: "(Smiles) **You worry too much. Please breath before you faint; I wouldn't want my cousin to turn me into a toad for harming her love."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **Dear princess, please try to keep my relationship secret. I wouldn't want certain ears to overhear what does not need to be known."

**Aurora: "**I assure you that no one will find out. **(Sees Stonewall) **My goodness! You are looking well dear Stonewall!"

**Stonewall: "**And so are you fair Aurora! I see you have brought a companion with you; although I do believe we've met before?"

**Moonscar: "**I...its good to see you again."

**Stonewall: "**And you as well. My little one has been wanting to meet you again, and so has my wife."

**Moonscar: "**They have?"

**Stonewall: "**Of course my dear niece."

The young mare looked at the stallion's smiling face; he was sincere in what he said, and he was more determined to fulfill his goal of giving his wife some peace of mind. Moonscar and Aurora followed Stonewall to his family, they had been waiting elsewhere for him to return.

**Milkyway: "**Papa!"

**Stonewall: "**Hello there my darling. Where is your mother?"

**Milkyway: "**She was talking to the princess, right over there."

**Stonewall: "**I see, well I better go get her. You stay here a moment with Moonscar."

As the white stallion put his little filly down; Moonscar couldn't stop herself from looking at Milkyway, the very sight of the little filly made the mare's heart skip two beats. The powder blue coat brought back memories to the unicorn; how soft it felt when her mother held her close, the smell of honey that filled her nose when she nuzzled it, the beautiful color that shamed even the most clearest of skies. But the one thing that broke Moonscar most of all, were the unmatched, ever enchanting, and mysterious sapphire eyes that her little cousin was blessed with. It was all too much for the poor mare that she found herself tearing up; the little powder blue filly that she stared at so closely, noticed the tears and expressed her concern for her cousin.

**Milkyway: "**Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

**Moonscar: "(Sniffs) **I...its just...you look like my mother."

**Milkyway: "**Really? What was she like?"

**Moonscar: "**...She was-"

**Nimbus: "**Milkyway! Stay away from her!"

**Milkyway: "**Grandpa!?"

**Nimbus: "(Stands in front of Milkyway and looks Moon dead in the eyes) **What nonsense are you filling my granddaughter's head with!?"

**Moonscar: "**I haven't said anything."

**Nimbus: "**I'm warning you; stay away from my family, or else."

**Aurora: "**Nimbus! I am surprised at you. Such a noble stallion like you, treating his granddaughter like some common stranger."

**Nimbus: "**She is not my granddaughter. This….this thing! She is nothing more than an insignificant pony, who should have died when she had the chance!"

**Aurora: "**How dare you talk about her like that!"

**Moonscar: "**Your majesty, i-its nothing to concern yourself with. Please you don't have to-"

**Aurora: "**No! I expected better from you Nimbus; your granddaughter has proven herself to be a great knight, and quite possibly something more. She isn't insignificant, she is a brave warrior that has saved my life, and my son's. You dare mock her in front of me during her ceremony? I think your granddaughter has suffered enough, but you my dear friend have crossed the line. Maybe Taking away your title will be-"

**Moonscar: "**Wait! Please don't. It isn't worth it, my dear princess."

**Aurora: "**But Moon, he should be punished for-"

**Moonscar: "**Please your grace, I don't wish to punish him for what he has done to me."

**Aurora: "(Sighs) **Very well."

Nimbus felt his anger reach its peak; how dare she give the word to save him from the princess's judgement!? A mix blood had no place in a perfect society where only perfection reigns supreme. It frustrated him to know that Apollo, that damn earth pony stallion, violated his perfect daughter and created this, this shameful being, this filly that took his very face. Why had the heavens found it so befitting to give him a granddaughter that looked like him? He could deny her, disown her, swear that she wasn't his blood, and yet they would know; just looking at her made him feel disgust for himself. The mare had to go; it didn't matter the method in which she was disposed with, she had to go!

**Nimbus: "(Pulls out handkerchief and throws it at Moon) **I Demand compensation for this disgraceful act! I, Nimbus, lord of Dapple Oaks, challenges this commoner to a duel!"

All turned their heads to see the old stallion shout at the young unicorn; Nimbus was red faced and snorting hard, while Moonscar stood and stared, only to take a moment to pick up the handkerchief.

**Moonscar: "...**I accept."

**Aurora: "**Moon! You don't need to do this, he's just baiting you!"

**Moonscar: "**I know. I gave him the chance to leave me be; if this is the only way I'm going to get that, so be it."

**Nimbus: "**I will be waiting for you two days from tonight; my best warrior shall greet you during the early sunrise, don't think about running. I will hunt you down, and I will treat you no better than any worthless creature I have mounted on my wall."

**Moonscar: "**I have no intention of running; however, I advise you to keep your word of showing up to watch."

**Nimbus: "**Oh really? And why might that be?"

**Moonscar: "**Because, dear grandfather; I will treat you no better than any other worthless creature that you have mounted upon your wall."

**Nimbus: "**Is that a threat child?"

**Moonscar: "**Not at all, it is a guarantee. One that I will be most certain to keep."

A shiver ran down the spine of the old stallion; he was so high and mighty when he thought that she would just run and roll over like a scared dog, but now his boiling blood had turned ice cold. His red face turned pale while his body shook in fear; why was he so afraid by this mare, who had nothing to her name? It wasn't like she was fully trained, and he had the best warriors at his command, so what was this bearable feeling that struck him so suddenly? As he noticed everypony staring at him, it became clear that he could not turn back from this decision; it wasn't just because Aurora was witness to it, or his daughter and her family, or everypony else, but now the queen and her daughters became aware of the challenge. Nimbus had dug himself a hole that he could no longer climb out of, and by doing so he would carve out a path for his granddaughter's future, as Equestria's great guardian.


	30. Taking The Lead

**Ch.30**

She sighed in her bed while looking up at the ceiling; such beautiful architecture that flooded the very room she resided in. It was not fear that kept her awake during the last hours before dawn reared its head, no, it wasn't that at all; the nerves that ran through her body coursed with adrenaline, with no signs of giving into sleep. Moonscar tossed and turned on the soft mattress, the silky sheets stroking her coat while the endless amount of pillows that the bed contained, molded every inch of her anatomy as she slammed and threw herself in an attempt to get comfortable. Falling asleep seemed so much more easier when given a helping hoof by some form of danger; maybe a good hit to the head could fix this little dilemma before Celestia raised the sun?

**Moonscar: "(Hears knock on door) **Hm? Who's there?"

**Celestia: "(Whispers) **Its me."

**Moonscar: "(Jumps and leaps to the door) **Celestia!?"

**Celestia: "(Puts hoof to Moon's lips) **Ssh! Be quiet. You'll wake everypony."

**Moonscar: "(Shuts door and locks it) **How did you get past the guards?"

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **I do know how to use magic."

**Moonscar: "(Laughs softly) **Oh yes, how could I forget? Especially since I ended up in the mud from your last spell."

**Celestia:** "**(Pouts) **I've gotten better. **(Ears fold back from embarrassment) **I did my best."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's shoulder) **I was only joking."

**Celestia: "**Why are you up so late? Nervous about the duel?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't really know what's gotten me so wide awake? I wish I could relax, but nothing seems to be working."

**Celestia: "**Are you sure you've tried everything?"

**Moonscar: "**As far as I know. Why?"

**Celestia: "**Perhaps I could help you to achieve tranquility in a method you haven't tried?"

**Moonscar: "**Oh? What method might that be?"

The young alicorn grinned mischievously at the confused unicorn; she started with the usual light butterfly kisses around her love's face and forehead, and slowly crept her way towards the mare's neck. What was often so ticklish and playful, now had seemed to evolve into a more passionate and warm display of affection. Moonscar's face heated up from this newly discovered way of relaxing; somewhere between the kissing and nuzzling, Moonscar found herself on her back holding Celestia. As the two continued their moment of bliss, their horns unexpectedly touched, igniting a spark between them; this shocked the two mares back into reality once more. Staring at each other, the two realized that both their horns were glowing brightly; it almost looked as though the other had become electrified by the very touch of the other's horn.

**Moonscar: "**Is this suppose to act this way?"

**Celestia: "**I'm….I don't think so?"

**Moonscar: "**What do you think happened?"

**Celestia: "**I k-kind of have an idea…...it could be…"

**Moonscar: "**What!?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **The last time I saw this, was before Luna was born. My parents….umm** (Looks away from Moon's face) **conceived her that very night."

The young unicorn's ears shot up while her coat turned a bright scarlet; Steelwind had never fully explained the act of mating, or much less how foals were made. The subject had come up a few times when she was younger, but her master found himself tongue tied every time the topic was mentioned. Seeing as how she would never get an answer, the young unicorn gave up on asking Steelwind, and of course the idea of how foals were made; however, during one of their many journeys, she had stumbled upon a very interesting book. The merchant gave her a funny look before she bought it, but didn't seem to care once she gave him money; needless to say she had read it all in one night, but dare not to speak of it again to anypony.

**Moonscar: (Gulps) **C-Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**It's alright Moon. We don't have to do anything, I know you're not ready for….that."

**Moonscar: "**I...I would but….."

**Celestia: "**Moon? I know you haven't done something like this before, I haven't either."

**Moonscar: "**I do know what to do."

**Celestia: "**You do!?"

**Moonscar: "**I...read a book...once. The book only talked about a stallion and mare; I'm no stallion, I won't be able to make you…..feel good in the same way as the mare in the book."

**Celestia: "**There are other ways to give one pleasure, Moon. Magic tends to help with certain things."

**Moonscar: (Blushes) **But I'm still not skilled in magic, I can only do a few things, and I doubt any will help with this kind of situation."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's nose) **I'll show you a few things later, but tonight, let me take the lead and make you happy."

Moonscar couldn't believe what she was hearing; Celestia, the princess of the sun, the daughter of the king and queen of Equestria, and one of the most beautiful pony's in all the known world, wanted to mate with her!? Celestia led the nervous mare to the bed, never once ceasing her butterfly kisses; Moonscar was stiff, and couldn't bring herself to look at Celestia's face. Shame had crept its way into Moonscar's very being, she never knew such a feeling before now, and it was awful. So beautiful was Celestia, so slender was her figure, dainty and feminine like the very princesses in story books read to young fillies. Her face held no imperfections, no mark of any kind that could ruin such a porcelain complexion such as hers; even Celestia's wings could shame that of an elegant swan.

Oh how lovely she was compared to Moonscar; the poor unicorn's scar filled coat would make a cow's hide worthy of being next to a mink. The color of her mane and tail could best be described as tar with an endless void to which there was no end; so many flaws that she lost count after the first few, so many different things that seemed to mix and match, especially the white splash upon her right eye. Moonscar was ready to stop Celestia from continuing any further, until she felt a small kiss being placed on her eye.

**Celestia: "**So beautiful you are, my love."

**Moonscar: "...**I-I'm not beautiful."

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **Silly filly, must I tell you over and over again just how beautiful you are?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't really see what you find so beautiful about me when I look the way I do. You could have anypony you want that is as beautiful as you, so why choose me?"

**Celestia: "**Hmm? What do you find about me so beautiful?"

**Moonscar: "**Everything; your white coat that is soft to the touch, your mane that flows and shimmers whenever you walk by, that incredible smile that just never seems to give way to a frown, and those eyes. I can't help staring into them, they entrap me like so many others that are caught by your gaze. I'm so ug-"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon deeply) **That's enough now. You want to know why I find you beautiful? Its the way you are with my sister, so loving and kind, even when she is being a pain. The way you aren't afraid to be heard whenever there is an injustice towards you, or anypony else. You are so intelligent compared to any noble, who has had the opportunity to learn as much as you; I find all of these things about you, beyond beautiful."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **So I'm only beautiful on the inside?"

**Celestia: "**No. **(Kisses Moon's head) **You think that my eyes are special? They are nothing compared to your brown doll eyes; so naturally pretty that my heart skips a beat whenever I see them. That warm smile that melts even the coldest of winters, your unique markings that your coat has; mine is so simple, its just white and nothing more. And, one thing that I have grown quite fond of about you, is that lovely scent you have; I don't know if you've noticed this, but you have a natural scent that is intoxicating. **(Nuzzles Moon's mane) **I can't seem to get enough of it, it is so addicting that I must have more."

**Moonscar: "**You are too kind as usual, but….."

**Celestia: "**What is it?"

**Moonscar: "**I just feel…."

**Celestia: "**You don't need to be self-conscious anymore; if you want to stop, we will, I won't be mad at you. If you don't want to stop, then please, don't be afraid to do what comes naturally; I'm sure no matter what you do, I'm going to like it."

Moonscar was nervous at the proposal, but relaxed as Celestia massaged her front; it somehow eased the tension building up in the mare, preparing her for what her partner had planned. The young unicorn's hooves began to wonder the alicorn princess's body; like the time in the bath, she gently touched the soft coat, carefully making sure not to press too hard. Tenderly caressing her sides, legs, rear, stomach, neck, and shoulders; although Moonscar was a strong warrior, she was very gentle in how she treated Celestia's delicate figure. With each stroke that the unicorn gave, Celestia let out a small moan; she was enjoying this, and judging by how her hips were grinding on her lover, she wanted more.


	31. Big Finish

**Ch.31**

A series of thoughts and emotions came to Moonscar as the princess's body molded with hers; the heat was radiating from the alicorn as she tended to every part of her lover, not once losing control of her spell. A long lick atop Moonscar's horn sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, causing her to pant with each graze of Celestia's soft tongue. The alicorn made sure to only use a small amount of power, as she intensified every kiss she left on the unicorn's lips; whispering sweet words to the erect ears of the young mare trembling underneath her. Celestia grinned at the response of her efforts; never had she felt such dominance over another, she may have been the princess and future ruler of Equestria, but no pony had ever made her feel this way.

**Moonscar: "(Moans) **C-Celestia…..**(Pants)**..."

**Celestia: "(Licks Moon's lips) **What do you want me to do, love?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm...not sure…."

**Celestia: "(Smirks) **You're very hot right now, I can feel it. It must be unbearable for you at this point."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I-I….**(Whimpers) **c-can't take i-it any m-more."

**Celestia: "**Sssh. I'll fix that love, I just want you to be ready when I start."

**Moonscar: "**Is it going to hurt?"

**Celestia: "**I don't think it will, but if you want me to stop, just let me know."

Celestia kissed Moonscar to reassure her that there was nothing to fear; the alicorn then slowly made her way down the unicorn's neck, towards her shoulder, across her chest, along her stomach, and inevitably her untouched flower. The alicorn paused briefly, her breath resonating on her love's sensitive area, making the mare shiver; the young unicorn gasped as she felt Celestia test with her tongue. It was obvious that the princess wanted to make sure her love was comfortable, starting only with licking up her mare's soft slit; slowly she began to kiss and suck at the lips below, stopping only momentarily when she felt her love's hoof touch the back of her head. This small action urged the princess to quicken her pace, forcing her tongue inside which caused Moonscar to cry out in shock; the unexpected move caused a premature release that made Celestia pull back. Moonscar lie panting as a sudden emotion of fear gripped her soul; Celestia coughed a little bit from the warm fluids that came without warning, unaware that her lover was panicking from her very first climax.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!? It just, I couldn't hold it anymore! Oh please forgive me!?"

**Celestia: "(Coughs) **Its okay Moon…..ssh! **(Cups Moon's face) **Look at me; I wanted that to happen. It just means you liked it."

**Moonscar: "**I-it does?"

**Celestia: "(Wipes mouth) **Yes love. **(Nuzzles Moon's nose) **You really are a virgin, or at least you were."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **You seem to know a lot for somepony that has never mated; however, your knowledge says otherwise."

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon) **I didn't lie to you, love; I have never been touched, but I do have cousins that never knew shame when it came to their little liaisons. Not once did they spare anypony of knowing exactly what they had done, and unfortunately I was one of those ponies."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **Now I feel worse."

**Celestia: "**Why? Did I not perform well?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **N-no! You did well. I j-just feel bad, b-because I know so little; I want you to feel the same way too."

**Celestia: "**You don't have to right now, I can wait for another night."

**Moonscar: "**No. Please let me do this, I promise to do my best. Please?"

Celestia looked at the big innocent eyes of the unicorn, whose ears were folded back as she gave a pleading look; the alicorn, unable to resist the puppy-dog face her love was displaying, snuggled up to the unicorn's shoulder in response. Moonscar nuzzled Celestia's mane before tenderly kissing the nape of her neck; the young unicorn started with her princess's back, leaving a trail of lightly placed nips between her shoulder blades. She had remembered how sensitive wings were from Starswirl's spell; knowing this little fact, Moonscar was curious to see how Celestia would react to a bit of teasing. The small kiss from the unicorn, made the princess's face heat up intensely; the middle of her back was beyond that of sensitive, even the tiniest of licks made her quiver with excitement.

**Celestia: "(Moans) **Moon…...m-more."

**Moonscar: "**You want more?"

**Celestia: "**Uh huh."

**Moonscar: "(Licks up the right wing) **As you wish, my princess."

The young unicorn not only licked her princess's wings, she would occasionally blow her warm breath in the center where the alicorn's wings connected, earning her a symphony of moans that filled the room. Celestia was in complete ecstasy that her tail began to wrap around her lover's waist; unlike Moonscar, she was more then willing to voice her needs to the one she loved so dearly.

**Celestia: "(Whispers into Moon's ear) **My horn, can you do the same thing to my horn?"

**Moonscar: "**Your horn?"

**Celestia: "**It felt good when I licked yours, right? I want you to do it to me."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **A-alright."

Starting from the base, Moonscar slowly licked up Celestia's horn; she had never done this before, and could only copy what Celestia had done to her moments ago. It seemed to be working by how Celestia arched her back in pleasure; the alicorn princess was in heaven by her lover's performance, and she could hardly wait for what was coming next. Celestia was ready for Moonscar to tend to her front for the big finish, but was surprised to see the unicorn panting heavily with a very flushed face.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are you alright?"

**Moonscar: "**Its t-that f-feeling again."

**Celestia: "**What!? Again!?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

As Moonscar looked down in shame, Celestia grew wide eyed for a moment before grinning devilishly; to hear that her love was ready again, made her feel that same thrill of dominance. Using her tail to entice the mare further, Celestia pulled Moonscar gently on top of her; this time they would both come together. Celestia's horn grew bright, and she pulled Moonscar forward; she wanted their horns to touch once more for the spell to work, and for both of them to be satisfied for the night. As the two mares kissed once more, the princess unleashed a powerful surge of energy, causing both horns to increase the source of pleasure received by the other; both mares cried out as they reached the end, nothing was so incredible than that moment of sweet release. Moonscar trembled with weak legs as her body tried to fight the urge to fall from exhaustion; managing only to fall to her side in order to avoid hurting Celestia.

**Celestia: "(Pants) **Moon? Why are you lying over there? Come here, lie closer."

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **I can't...move."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Did I tucker you out?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm...exhausted."

**Celestia: "(Giggles softly and nuzzles Moon's head) **No more trouble sleeping tonight my love."

Celestia eyed Moonscar for a moment before tucking herself under the worn out unicorn; she gently wrapped a wing around her mare, as they both drifted off into sleep. Moonscar had never been more happy, than to just hold Celesia in her arms; the very feeling of the princess being so close, made the unicorn's heart full and content. Before giving into the long needed rest that she had been craving all night, Moonscar kissed Celestia's forehead, and muttered three words to her beloved princess.

**Moonscar: "**I love you."


	32. Forbidden Passions

**Ch.32**

Warmth; the lovely ever present feeling which one is overcome with as they lie with another, it is one that fills the body and soul with delight, and relief. Moonscar relished in the thought that Celestia was nestled peacefully in her arms; the happy unicorn opened her eyes hoping to see her lover sleeping next to her, only to be met by an empty space that held no being. The unicorn jumped up, looking in all directions for any sign of Celestia; where could she have gone? Why was she not there to greet her? Moonscar's eyes began to water from fear of being left alone, from being used, for falling for such a trick. The mare's knees gave way as she put a hoof to her heart, and began to cry to herself; oh how could she have been so foolish?

**Celestia: "(Opens door) **Moon? Are yo- Moon!? What's wrong!?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks up) **Celestia!?"

**Celestia: "(Runs to Moon's side) **Why are you crying!? Are you hurt!? Please tell me what's wrong!"

**Moonscar: "(Grabs Celestia and holds her tightly) **I'm so glad. I thought you left."

**Celestia: "(Sighs and nuzzles Moon's nose) **You scared me there for second; silly filly, you know I have to raise the sun. You do remember what happened the last time I didn't raise the sun?"

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's forehead) **Forgive me, I forgot about that; I'll try not to assume the worse next time."

**Celestia: (Pushes Moon down to the floor and kisses her) **You didn't think I would leave you, did you?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes from embarrassment) **I'm sorry Tia, I was just afraid that you…"

**Celestia: "**I will never leave you my love."

**Moonscar: "(Caresses Celestia's face with hoof) **I know…..love. **(Looks at Celestia's hair) **What happened to your mane!?"

Celestia's face turned bright red as her eyes grew wide, her wings became raised, and her voice turned mute; not once did she hear Moonscar's question. Never had she expected Moonscar to call her anything other than Tia; such beautiful words that rang through her ear's, that she covered the unicorn's face with kisses. Never once letting the unicorn speak, which at that moment Moonscar was trying desperately to do; she may have been enjoying the grand display of affection, but remembered the reason for her waking up so early. That morning was the day of the big duel; if she was to keep her word, the young unicorn needed to hurry and prepare, but first things first, what happened to her princess's mane? It was no longer a light shimmering pink; the mane was now a multitude of shades that consisted of light cerulean, light turquoise, light cobalt, and pale heliotrope.

So breathtaking was the alicorn's appearance as her love looked on in amazement; Moonscar thought she was beautiful before, but now Celestia was even more stunning. The shimmer had not gone away, but was instead more vibrant with each new color; it made the alicorn princess glimmer in the light of her sun.

**Moonscar: "**How did your mane change colors?"

**Celestia: "**I don't know? I woke up, and it was like this."

**Moonscar: "**Do you think…..I did…"

**Celestia:** "If so, then why isn't your mane a different color?'

**Moonscar: "**Maybe something else happened?"

**Celestia: "**I'm sure its nothing, it will probably go back to normal after a while. Oh! You're going to be late! I got your armor and sword ready, I'll help you put it on!"

The unicorn was pulled by the princess, who now was rushing to help her lover put every piece of armor on; as Moonscar pulled her chest armor over her head, Celestia grabbed and strapped each of the unicorn's legs in the other pieces of armor. Quickly the mare grabbed her sword and shield, almost forgetting her helmet, which Celestia snatched up and followed suite; the two were quite the sight to behold as they ran down the halls, dashing out into the morning light. There a group of ponies awaited their arrival; among them was a tall and mighty stallion, dapple grey with a white mane and tail, in silver armor, wielding a huge hammer. Behind the mighty warrior was none other than Nimbus, scowling as he saw his granddaughter make her way towards them, unafraid of her opponent.

**Nimbus: "**I see you have decided to grace us with your presence. For a moment there, I thought you had run off; although I couldn't blame you for turning tail at the sight of a real warrior."

**Moonscar: "**I wouldn't run if I were staring into the eyes of a dragon, dear grandfather. So sorry to have kept you waiting; shall we begin?"

**Nimbus: "**Hmph! Very well."

Moonscar followed the small group to a different area for the fight to commence; Celestia managed to stop the unicorn for a brief moment, she had something she wanted to give her lover.

**Celestia: "**Wait! I wanted to give you this. **(Pulls out Moon's scarf)"**

**Moonscar: "**My scarf?"

**Celestia: "**Look closer. I stitched it up, and put something on the ends."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at scarf) **Your cutie mark?"

**Celestia: "**Mmhm. Luna's is on the back, it's for good luck."

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **Thank you, Tia."

**Celestia: "(Wraps scarf around Moon and hugs her) **Be Careful."

The hug was enough to make Moonscar hesitate the duel; to feel Celestia's heartbeat against her chest, made the unicorn nearly cry from knowing her princess was scared for her. This desire to stop, to quit, to concede without even attempting any form of action; such thoughts had no place within a warrior's world.

**Moonscar: "**T-Tia. I must go."

**Celestia: "(Looks into Moon's eyes) **Come back to me, no matter what. Promise me?"

**Moonscar: "**...Yes, my princess."

Moonscar hugged Celestia one last time, sneaking in a small peck on her princess's cheek; the young unicorn marched on, dragging her hooves, and trying desperately not to look back at Celestia. The princess would be watching her along with the other members of the royal family, but Moonscar feared that by looking at those lovely amethyst orbs, she would be unable to continue. As much as she loved Celestia, the fact remained that Nimbus needed to be put in his place; this was not simply a fight for revenge, or for honor, nor even to gain status, it was merely an opportunity to warn her grandfather. It didn't matter how many times she needed to make her point clear, as long as the old stallion knew just how serious she was; after all was settled, she would hold and kiss Celestia to her heart's content.

**Aurora: "**Well, well, I never thought that my cousin would ever give herself to another, like those tragic ponies in the story books. **(Smiles) **Did you have fun my dear cousin?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Whatever do you mean Aurora?"

**Aurora: "**Oh don't worry, I wasn't exactly innocent around my husband when we were courting."

**Celestia: "**Aurora!"

**Aurora: "**I have no regrets, and neither should you. Although I would find it hard to explain the change in your mane; I must say, she must have a lot of power to cause such a thing, but what sort of change has occurred in her?"

**Celestia: "**I don't…..I'm not sure."

**Aurora: "**Interesting. Well dear heart, shall we go see the battle?

**Celestia: "**Yes, I need to see this through."


	33. The Romantic and The Kind

**Ch.33**

Swinging her sword to and fro, the young unicorn couldn't help but feel that she was being watched by her opponent; his eyes burned into her as she stretched, trying to avoid all possible eye contact. Just why was the dapple stallion starring? It wasn't like he was mocking her, but it somehow made her feel all the more uncomfortable; a moment went by before he began to walk towards her.

**Cometrain: "**Hello."

**Moonscar: "**...Hello."

**Cometrain: "**So you are her daughter?"

**Moonscar: "**If you mean Sapphirerose, then yes."

**Cometrain: "**I knew her well; she was going to be my wife."

Not exactly the words Moonscar was expecting to hear, but they managed to cause some discomfort; it made sense now as to why Nimbus had chosen this stallion.

Years ago, long before Moonscar took her first breaths into the world, her grandfather Nimbus has made arrangements for his daughter to marry. The stallion he had picked was of fine lineage; the best part was that he was related to one of the most noblest families in all of Equestria, making him almost close to royalty. Nimbus had it all planned out, but did not count on what was to change the very day his friend, Songbird, visited his home with his son, Stonewall, and their companion, Apollo. The three had come by to discuss some business in regards to a few untapped resources; new land had been discovered, and with it a new source of income, that needed to be dealt with to avoid any confrontation in the future.

**Nimbus: "**Songbird! You old devil you! Come and give us a hug old friend!"

**Songbird: "**Nimbus, you old goat! Its been so long since we've last seen each other! **(Turns to see mares) **And who are these fine young fillies?"

**Nimbus: "**Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my daughters, Sapphirerose, and Goldclove."

**Sapphirerose: "**Nice to meet you."

**Goldclove: "**So glad you could come."

**Songbird: "**And to you as well. Oh, how could I forget!? These two fine young stallions are, my son Stonewall, and our doctor Apollo."

**Nimbus: "**A doctor? Are you ill my friend?"

**Songbird: "**Oh heavens no! I'm as spry and full of energy as any young colt! Apollo is practically a sixth son to me, and a brother to my fifth son Stone."

**Nimbus: "**Oh! I see. Well old friend, shall we retire to a more private room?"

**Songbird: "**Why yes! You boys wait here, I'll be back in hour or so."

All seemed normal at first, until Stonewall found himself tongue tied when Goldclove tried to talk to the shy stallion.

**Goldclove: "**So, you must travel a lot with your father?"

**Stonewall: "(Blushes) **I...I..well….uh."

**Apollo: "**Yes, as a matter of fact he does! He's quite the chatterbox around ponies, not to mention a hopeless romantic with the fillies."

**Stonewall: "**Apollo!"

**Apollo: "**Oh don't be modest! He's a fantastic poet, but it seems most become toads after he becomes theirs."

**Goldclove: "**Oh my, you poor thing! I'm sure you'll find the right one someday, don't give up hope."

**Sapphirerose: "(Chuckles) **And what of Apollo? What might you be if not a hopeless romantic?"

**Apollo: "**My good filly, I am merely a humble servant that does his best to help whenever needed."

**Stonewall: "**Humble!? Now girls, he is anything but humble; this one is planning on being a guard for his majesty someday."

**Goldclove: "**Really!? But wouldn't that be a challenge since you're an earth pony?"

**Stonewall: "**Oh you should see him with a sword, its actually quite amazing. Believe it or not, he saved us from ten bandits during our journey to Canterlot. Oh and let's not forget his eagle eyes; so sharp that he could catch a fly with any knife."

**Goldclove: "**That is amazing! How ever did you become so skilled!?"

**Stonewall: "**I may have had a little hoof in how he learned, but everything else was self-taught."

**Goldclove: "**Oh my! You must be skilled as well to be able to train him so well?"

The ice had been broken, and it was all thanks to Apollo; he knew that his friend had been love struck by the lovely Goldclove, but did not posses the courage needed to talk to her. Looking at the white stallion now, chatting away and smiling with the mare he so longed for; you never would have guessed that he had any problems with approaching her. The two ponies had been so entranced with each other, that they had completely forgotten about Apollo and Sapphirerose; not that it seem to matter since the two were getting along.

**Sapphirerose: "**I must say, I never thought my sister would talk the way she is now to another stallion. I am impressed Sir Apollo; you certainly have a talent for conversation."

**Apollo: "(Smiles) **I know not of what you speak, my fair mare."

**Sapphirerose: "(Chuckles) **So, a guard? That is a big goal to have, not even those who are of noble blood find it easy."

**Apollo: "**I'm sure I will have no problem; I have been through a lot of training up until now, most of which was to make sure Stonewall's family was protected."

**Sapphirerose: "**I see, and what of your family?"

**Apollo: "**I do not have one. My mother was a servant, who was sent away after she became pregnant with me, and was taken in by Songbird before my arrival. Good thing too, she didn't make it after having me."

**Sapphirerose: "**Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

**Apollo: "**Oh no need to be so apologetic. It isn't bad for you to ask, and I am not reserved when telling others."

**Sapphirerose: "**You are indeed forgiving, dear Apollo."

**Apollo: "**Not forgiving, but understanding, fair Sapphire."

He was not rich, he was not of noble blood, he didn't even have a home of his own, and yet Apollo was more than what he seemed. Despite being a commoner, he had trained and studied vigorously; Apollo knew that the world was cruel to his kind, but was willing to battle the odds against him. If he could gain something in his life, than maybe he could leave his mark as being more than just an earth pony; what the stallion did not know, was that he would sire a great warrior that all would remember, making his legacy legendary to all. The mare who would carry his foal, found herself fascinated by the earth pony; she just couldn't stop listening to what he had to say. Apollo was fairly smart, and very kind to everypony he met; he also didn't mind helping others, even if he wasn't rewarded for it.

**Sapphirerose: "**Apollo?"

**Apollo: "**Yes?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Walk with me, I would like to know more about you, if that is alright?"

**Apollo: "**Of course **(Smiles)."**

The two stallions would find themselves coming around Dapple Oaks more frequently; while Stonewall took to wooing Goldclove, Apollo and Sapphirerose would talk endlessly throughout the visit. Apollo was no prince, but was indeed charming in his own way; he not once seemed to tire from listening to Sapphirerose, never had anypony valued her opinion the way he did. The mare eventually found herself enamored with the stallion, observing, and appreciating everything about him; from his red and black mane, to his tan coat, and even his light brown eyes. The one thing that she loved the most about the stallion, was his warm smile, a smile that eventually their daughter would inherit; as time went on, she couldn't help giving him a peck on the cheek without warning. The actions left Apollo stunned with each little peck; the stallion eventually grew bold enough to kiss Sapphirerose back, sending a wave of happiness coursing through the powder-blue mare.

Love was a beautiful thing to embrace; however, it would come at a hefty price for the two of them to pay. Nimbus was so ecstatic when he received the letter informing him of Cometrain's visit; finally, he would have the chance to marry off his daughter to a well bred stallion. Oh what joy had befallen him as he read every sentence entailing the stallions interest in the fair filly; if all went well, Nimbus would be planning a wedding sooner than expected, or so he thought.


	34. Broken Trail of Memories

**Ch.34**

**Sapphirerose: "**A visitor? From where father?"

**Nimbus: "**He is another business partner, my darling. And I want you to make his visit especially good."

**Sapphirerose: "**I see, I'll go tell Goldclove-

**Nimbus: "**No need! I just need you for this sort of thing, you have always been good with other ponies, as well as mature when it comes to conversation."

**Sapphirerose: "**...Alright father. I'll be sure to give our guest a grand welcome."

**Nimbus: "**That's my girl, you make me so proud."

The young mare may have appeared to have less than a thought running through her brain to everypony else, but that made things easier in certain times when she needed to be sneaky; Sapphirerose was no fool, and was on to her father's every move. The old stallion had tried very often to set up his daughter with several suitors, so often that she kept a journal of all the names of every stallion that had crossed her path. At this point it became a sport to the young mare, not a single one had been worthy of her; all were insensitive to others, all were morons in one way or another, and all were deaf to her thoughts and opinions. Apollo had somehow out shined every stallion that she had ever met; Sapphirerose could not lie to herself or anypony else about how she felt towards the stallion. Not matter what it took, she was determined to make him hers; she loved him with all her heart, and not even her father could object to that.

**Apollo: "**Hello, Rose."

**Sapphirerose: "**Oh Apollo, you're here early."

**Apollo: "**Stonewall had me sprinting here to deliver a personal message."

**Sapphirerose: "**He does seem to like my sister a bit. One might say that he wants to be something more to her."

**Apollo: "**Such is the world, and everypony in it."

**Sapphirerose: "**Does that mean that you are the same?"

**Apollo: "**I don't think any mare would have me, dear filly."

**Sapphirerose: "(Nuzzles Apollo's cheek) **I think you may want to rethink that, my dear Apollo."

**Apollo: "(Blushes) **R-Rose!? I told you that its not good to be kissing me."

**Sapphirerose: "**Now why would kissing the stallion I love, be wrong?"

The very words made Apollo turn to stone; did she just confess to him? Was she really saying what he think she said?

**Apollo: "(Flustered) **Wha-wha-wha…!? I…..you…...love!?"

**Sapphirerose: "(Smiles) **I love you. Do you love me, Apollo?"

**Apollo: "**...I shouldn't. We can nev-"

**Sapphirerose: "(Kisses Apollo) '**Never,' shouldn't even cross your lips. I want to hear you say it, if only once."

**Apollo: "(Rests forehead on top of Sapphire's) **My dear Rose, I couldn't just say it once, even if I tried."

Usually the stallion runs off into the sunset with his mare at his side; however, this was not a fairy tale that would end so well, or at least not the same way in the stories. Stonewall had decided to take Goldclove to Canterlot for a little trip; he wanted to get closer to the mare, and felt that this was the best way to do it. The young stallion left Apollo behind, feeling that he would be alright during the next few days; the couple said their goodbyes before leaving, not knowing that a storm was brewing on the horizon. Cometrain had come to win over Sapphirerose, but found himself losing his horn when trying to force the fair mare to satisfy his needs; Apollo might have been quick with a knife, but would find himself at the mercy of a very angry Nimbus.

**Nimbus: "**For de-horning my honored guest, you are to receive forty lashings, and a brand upon your cutie mark to signify your disobedience."

**Apollo: "**What was I to do? Let him rape your daughter? To force himself upon her?"

**Nimbus: "**SILENCE! I will not hear anymore of this mockery from such a peasant!"

**Apollo: "**If whipping me will make you happy, so be it."

**Nimbus: "**Very well. **(Looks at guards) **Prepare the whip, and hold him down."

Apollo had taken the lashings with honor, each hitting his back, and each stinging as they hit the same spot; he did not let out a cry, he just lie there taking each cut that landed upon him, only thinking about Sapphirerose. The servants looked on with pity at the poor stallion; he didn't deserve this, but what could they say? It was not their place to interfere, and if they did, they would end up like him.

**Sapphirerose: "**Enough!"

**Nimbus: "**What are you doing child!? He is being punished for his crime!"

**Sapphirerose: "**You dare punish the sire of my foal!?"

**Nimbus: "**What!? **(Turns to guard) **Stop the lashings! **(Turns to Sapphire) **What did you just say?"

**Sapphirerose: "**I am carrying his child! You will not whip my husband any further!"

**Nimbus: "**You are…...it can't be! How could you have lie with this!? You let him defile you, and you don't even bother denying it!?"

**Sapphirerose: "**There is nothing to deny. If you kill him, you are depriving me of a husband, and a father for my child; can you live with that on your conscious?"

The old stallion was in a state of shock by what his daughter had just announced to him, her mother, her suitor, the guards, and most of the servants in the household. Yes, all had been witness to this event, and all would keep it with them for fear of Nimbus's wrath; Yelling at his daughter like some madpony, Nimbus banished her along with Apollo. Never were their names to be mentioned again in his presence, no trace of their existence was to be seen, and no pony was to ever discuss where they had gone.

**Apollo: "**You're-"

**Sapphirerose: "**No."

**Apollo: "**But you just-"

**Sapphirerose: "**I'm not pregnant, yet, but I will be, someday."

**Apollo: "(Groans from pain) **S-so you lied?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Yes I did. It was the only way they would stop whipping you."

**Apollo: "**You realize that we are not allowed to come back, right?"

**Sapphirerose: "**I know, I was planning to leave and not look back. I did not plan on you saving me from that brute, but it did work in our favor. I am sorry I couldn't get to you sooner; Lily locked the door to my room, and I had to climb out the window, please forgive me?"

**Apollo: "**I thought you…."

**Sapphirerose: "(Chuckles) **You do know that foals are not made by just kissing, right?"

**Apollo: "(Blushes)** Umm….y-yeah, I just was….happy."

**Sapphirerose: "**Happy? So you really do love me? **(Smiles)"**

The stallion was overcome with heat by knowing the mare looking straight at him, wanted to be with him; it was true that no pony knew where the two had gone, expect of course for Songbird. He had found out what had happened to his faithful servant, and decided to help him and his new wife, find a place to settle down. Finch Willows was perfect for the two ponies to elope; however, Nimbus had managed to find them years later. The old unicorn had hoped to convince his daughter to leave the earth pony, along with their child, and come back and marry Cometrain; she never took the offer, and would always ask him to leave.

**Nimbus: "**Please, you could start over. No pony needs to know about your past, it can all just be forgotten."

**Sapphirerose: "**I have a daughter, what of her!? And what of her father!? I love them both, and I wouldn't dream of leaving them!"

**Nimbus: "**Why must you do this to me, child!? For heaven sake! Your mother died after what you did! Do you have no shame!?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Shame!? Coming from the stallion, who wouldn't even stop to think that maybe the 'peasant' was just protecting his daughter!"

**Nimbus: "**So that's it then!? You are torturing me because I wanted you to have a future!?"

**Sapphirerose: "**A future!? With a stallion I hardly know!? You are unbelievable, father!"

**Moonscar: "(Shy voice) **Mommy? Why are you yelling?"

**Sapphirerose: "(Turns to see Moon, and runs over to pick her up) **Its alright sweetie, I was just talking to grandpa is all."

**Nimbus: "(Angered) **I am not that child's grandfather."

**Sapphirerose: "(Turns to Nimbus) **How could you say that? The child is innocent. I'm the one you're displeased with, not her."

**Nimbus: "**That child, is the reason your mother is no longer with us. I curse that stallion to the very depths of hell, and as for that child of his, I blame her for sending your mother to an early grave."

**Sapphirerose: "**Leave. Do not ever come into my house, and do not ever speak about my family in such a tone. You will stumble for your judgement, and you will feel the pain for being so cruel; I hope that someday, you can forgive me, but until then I ask that you never come here again."

That was the last time Nimbus would ever talk to his daughter; when the incident at Finch Willows was handled, Nimbus was worried. For the first time in a long time, he felt guilty for hurting his daughter; his guilt soon faded when he was informed of her death, and that only his granddaughter remained. Why had she survived? The very being that destroyed everything; his reputation, his daughter, his wife, everything he cherished, had survived! If she didn't exist, none of this would have happened; it had never occurred to him that it was no ponies fault. Clouded by his anger, Nimbus left his granddaughter to rot; he never thought that the demons he had left behind so long ago, would come back to haunt him once more.


	35. The Delight of Pain

**Ch.35**

**Cometrain: "**Your mother was a very beautiful mare."

**Moonscar: "**...Yes she was."

**Cometrain: "**Shame that she settled for less."

**Moonscar: "**I suppose most would see it that way, but I don't. If you're done talking, I would like to get this duel over with."

**Cometrain: "(Chuckles) **I must say that I have never met a filly so willing to fight."

A great big crowd had assembled to watch the fight take place; the two opponents had chosen a large field outside the castle, it was perfect for them as well as their audience. Not a single pony would dare miss such an opportunity; this wasn't just any fight, it was a fight between Cometrain, the great general of the Griffin War, and Moonscar, the now entrusted Guardian of Equestria. Celestia stood watching the two ponies take their positions, waiting for the signal that would start the fight; Luna held onto her leg, nervous and scared for Moonscar's safety. Queen Faust and Princess Aurora had joined them, hoping that the young unicorn was skilled enough to go up against the war veteran; throughout his career, Cometrain had never lost a challenge to any fighter. It was rumored that he was invincible, and that no pony alive could defeat him; the unicorn had far preceded his reputation, that there were stories suggesting that he could even defeat an alicorn.

**Announcer: "**This fight has been issued, because the unicorn pony, Moonscar the Guardian, has been accused of insulting and slandering one of noble blood. The challenged has been demanded by Nimbus, Lord of Dapple Oaks, and will be fought by Cometrain, the general of his majesties army unit in the west. Both challengers will only use one weapon, and one shield, if said weapon breaks, then the challenger will have lost the duel. If any challenger is caught cheating, they will be stripped of their title, and will have lost the duel. If any challenger is severely injured beyond that of continuing any further, the duel will stop, and the challenger will have lost the duel. If any challenger is knocked unconscious during the fight, and is unable to regain consciousness, they will have lost the duel. If any challenger surrenders during the fight, their opponent must cease all fighting, and said challenger will have forfeited the duel."

The rules were clear, pretty basic for any form of fighting, and quite similar to those that the young unicorn had been told before; she, along with the stallion, bowed in respects towards one another, and awaited for the announcer's word. Within the few seconds that it took for the announcer to say, 'Challengers commence!,' The two unicorns charged in the other's direction, only one thing crossed their minds, 'Suffer; I shall make you suffer.' Both had a point they wanted to prove, each with the intent to leave their mark upon the field; whatever blood spilled into the earth's soil that day, would give birth to a legend. The two unicorns thrusted and slashed, swung and stabbed, dodged and ducked at every move that was dished out; all were amazed at the swordplay, such a magnificent dance from the two very skilled warriors. One thing did come into question as the two continued to exchange blows; why weren't either of them using magic?

**Celestia: "**Aurora?"

**Aurora: "**Hm? What is it?"

**Celestia: "**Isn't it odd that he is not using any form of magic?"

**Aurora: "**You've never seen him fight before, have you?"

**Celestia: "**No. I expected this from Moon, but not him."

**Aurora: "**Can I ask? Who else knows that Moon cannot use magic?"

**Celestia: "**Only few ponies….oh no."

**Auror: "**I'm assuming that means something bad?"

**Celestia: "**Her grandfather, he might know. When she was rescued, he found out that she had her horn removed; he may have told her opponent! We need to stop the duel!"

**Aurora: "**We can't stop the duel! It's too late, and you could be causing more damage for Moon. Everything that she wants to keep, is riding on this fight; I know you love her, but we need to let her handle this. If things get out of hoof, I will stop the fight; trust me Celestia, its better that she make her stand, then to be held back."

The young alicorn could not argue with her cousin about her lover's choice; it was dangerous to just let Moonscar go off and fight another unicorn, but it was more damaging to deprive her of a chance to redeem herself. For so many years, she had gone on living with the fact that she was hated, and now the time had come for her to get the respect that she had been long denied.

**Cometrain: "**I have to say, no other opponent has lasted as long as you. Even my most highly trained students cannot keep up with me; I am enjoying this child, but it looks as though I may need to attack at full force."

**Moonscar: "**I was hoping that you would quit with your childish antics. Its rather boring to see your opponent hold back, knowing that they think so little of you."

**Cometrain: "**Well then, prepare yourself. I will not be holding back anymore."

**Moonscar: "**Come at me, if you can."

The stallion's horn began to glow bright green; he smirked as he locked eyes with his target, there was no way she would ever be able to handle his powerful spell. Lifting his mighty hammer, Cometrain charged forth as his magic engulfed the weapon he carried; as the great hammer fell with great force, Moonscar pulled her shield in front of her, and braced for impact. Silence had overtaken the crowd as they heard the loud explosion echo; Moonscar had managed to hold her ground, but unfortunately broke her arm in the process. The magic had made the strike so intense, that even with the shield protecting her, she managed to retain a substantial amount of damage; regardless, she had to pretend that all was well to continue.

**Cometrain: "**My, oh my! You blocked my attack! I hope it wasn't too much for you to handle?"

**Moonscar: "(Staggers) **Not at all. I'm ready for more, if you're able?"

**Cometrain: "(Annoyed) **Hmm…...you want more? I'll happily give you more, dear child."

The young mare was a frustrating one, and very stubborn; with each attack that he gave his opponent, Cometrain's patients began to fade. Anger seeped its way into the stallion as the battle progressed; no matter what he did, Moonscar showed no signs of surrendering anytime soon, she just took every blow and continued. Cometrain needed to injure Moonscar, and he needed to do it quickly; the stallion had used so much power, that he was starting become very weak, even to a point of being unable to stand. But what could he do? He had attacked her with everything he had! No pony was able to last this long and still be standing; just what was she? The truth was, Moonscar was barely able to hold her sword up; if it weren't for the straps on the shield, she may not have been able to hide her broken arm.

**Moonscar: "(**My chest is starting to hurt. I think he broke more bones; it could explain why I can't breath.) W-why are…**(Pants)...**you standing...t-there!?...**(Breaths heavily)...**Come on! I….I'm tired….of wa-waiting!"

**Cometrain: "(Weak tone) **Why fight…..you already look l-like you're…..**(Coughs)...**going t-to f-faint!"

**Moonscar: "(Wheezes) **I'm going….to finish this! **(Coughs up blood) **You c-can't move, but I can."

**Cometrain: "**Keep away from me!"

Moonscar dragged her feet forward slowly, each step racking her body with pain that was amplified with every breath she took; the poor mare wanted to cry as the relentless cracking of her bones, made her breathing become more of an obstacle, than just a natural part of living. Cometrain, fearing for what was to come next, began to look around for anything he could use to stop the mare; Moonscar was only inches away from reaching the stallion, unaware that he had one last trick up his sleeve. The stallion could not lift his hammer anymore, but found a hard stone near his feet; quickly he grabbed it, and waited for the young mare to get at just the right range. He couldn't throw it, but he could use it to increase his punch towards the mare's face; when Moonscar had come just close enough, 'CRACK'!, down she went. The crowd gasped at how the unicorn fell to ground; Celestia nearly lunged forward to help her love, but was held back by Aurora, who at the moment, was praying that Moonscar was not dead.

**Celestia: "**Moon!? Let me go!"

**Aurora: "**Celestia, calm down! You can't go out there, the duel isn't over!"

**Celestia: "**I don't care! If anything happens to her, I won't forgive myself!"

As Aurora tried desperately to hold Celestia back; Cometrain looked down at his opponent with a conniving stare, he was not done with her just yet. Smirking down on the half conscious mare, the stallion took the end of his hammer, and with whatever magic he had, thrusted it down on the mare's horn; once again, Moonscar's horn was broken. A terrify cry rang out from the unicorn; most of the crowd felt disgust for what the great general had just done, she was already down, why harm her further? Riving with agony, Moonscar's mind twisted and turned with images of so long ago; one in particular, made something within her burn wildly. It was the day she got her cutie mark; she had forgotten the memory years ago, but here it was, replaying itself.


	36. A Little Friendly Push

**Ch.36**

**Discord: "**Oh you poor thing! How painful it must be to have your horn broken so violently!?"

**Moonscar: "(Dazed) **What? who is that?"

**Discord: "**Oh my dear friend! Have you forgotten me already? I am Discord, and I have come to watch you make history!"

**Moonscar: "**Why can't I see you?"

**Discord: "**No pony can hear me, no pony can see me; matter of fact, this is all in your head. They can't hear you talking to me; think of it as an out of body experience! You are still moving, but your mind is elsewhere; I've come to help you dear friend, its the least I could do."

**Moonscar: "**I don't want your help!"

**Discord: "(Appears) **Oh, but I think you do. You see, I noticed that you are not able to use magic in certain situations, and thought that was rather odd. But then again, all I had to do was dig into that little melon of yours, and eureka! I found out why! You do know what your special talent is? I mean your cutie mark says it all."

**Moonscar: "**I do not know what you're talking about?"

**Discord: "**You have the power to heal. Not many can do what you can; anypony can wrap a bandage or make a potion, but you have something more. It is tragic to know why you have forgotten, but that can be fixed! I know you may hate me for what has been brewing in your head, but allow me to help you this time. I rather hate it when someone ruins such a good fight; I mean really, how pathetic can you be?"

**Moonscar: "**How dare you insult me!? I'm in pain, and you're criticizing me!?"

**Discord: "**Oh no, my dear friend! I did not mean you. That stallion just hit you with a rock; you would have had him, but he had other plans."

**Moonscar: "**That bastard! I'll make him pay!"

**Discord: "**I know you will, which is why I'm here. So hold still for me, why don't you?"

**Moonscar: "**Keep away from me! You've done enough! I have had so many nightmares since you messed with my head! I will not have any help from you!"

**Discord: "(Pouts condescendingly) **I know, and I feel so bad about it, but you see my fair mare, I need you to stay alive. You and I have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of; I intend for you and I to have our epic battle, and no two bit stallion, is going to take that away."

**Moonscar: "**Why help me? You're going to kill me eventually, why not strike now!?"

**Discord: "(Grins) **I want you to use your magic. You are an opponent that can heal any wound, any sickness, anything that could cause harm to another; your talent is more than any being of magic, could ever hope to posses. I find you worthy of giving me the fight that only comes along every few millenniums. Now, hold still for me."

**Moonscar: "**What are you going to do!?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Jog your memory a bit."

**Moonscar: "**I don't want to remember dammit! I don't care if I ever use magic again! I don't want to remember! I'll find a way to defeat him without it, just please don't!"

**Discord: "(Laughs) **Look at you! Your broken, a pathetic pile of shit that is crying because she can't handle all the things that have happened to her! **(Touches Moon's head) **Look at your life, you poor sob."

Moonscar's head was flooded with memory, after memory, after memory of her life; all that she had forgotten replayed itself to the very last bit. Discord took his time and patience with showing her what was missing, he even offered to narrate; the unicorn cried and begged for him to stop, but all Discord did was laugh, and continue his 'treatment.'

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **Stop! Please, no!"

**Discord: "**Oh look, little Moon is crying for daddy. To bad poor pappa lost his head, and can't hold his precious little girl. **(Laughs)"**

**Moonscar: "**Do not talk about him like that!"

**Discord: "(Smirks) **But why? He left you and your mother to suffer, and all he had to do was be their slave. Pretty selfish if you ask me, but then again you say otherwise; I mean didn't it anger you for what happened next?"

**Moonscar: "**NO! Not that! Anything, but that! Please, I don't want to see that again!"

**Discord: "**But Moon? Look what they're doing, I'm sure you can still hear your mother's screams. What a pity, they didn't even give her time to rest after beating her. I mean they waste no time in rap-"

**Moonscar: "(Hysterical) **ENOUGH!"

**Discord: "(Grins devilishly and whispers) **Rape. That's what they did, rape. Not just your mother, but others; how many stallions had their way with your mother's broken body? They didn't seem to care that she was sick, no sympathy for a whore like her. She must have deserved every second of it; how many hours did you not see her? What did she smell like? I bet it was a foul stench, just sweat, mud, blood, spit, and seed."

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **You bastard! You horrible bastard! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Discord: "(LAUGHS) **I bet mommy couldn't even look you in the face? So ashamed of what had happened, but how could she hide it with you asking so many questions?"

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **Mommy…...I'm so sorry. I tried to help…**(Cries)"**

**Discord: "(Pats Moon's back) **There, there now. You did your best, how else would you have gotten that cutie mark? Look; even though she has been violated several times, you still hold her close to you, and your even trying to heal her."

**Moonscar: "**I killed her, I don't deserve to live."

**Discord: "**Ah yes, self loathing. It doesn't suit you one bit, but you can cry until your done, I won't judge."

As odd as it was for Discord to care, he did feel some form of sympathy; if having the mare cry on him was going to help move things along, so be it. He could already sense the power within her, emerging from the very depths that she had locked it away in; the plan was going perfectly, now all he needed to do was snap her out of it.

**Discord: "**All right my dear, I think your ready."

**Moonscar: "(Sniffs)** Ready?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Yes, knock em dead for me! **(Snaps fingers)**"

A flash of light, a huge pang right back into her body, and a few hard coughs later, Moonscar was back on the field; her head had been bleeding from where her horn had been broken, but for some reason, she could no longer feel pain. It was even more surprising that she was able to stand; the unicorn felt something she hadn't felt since the night before, when her and Celestia had sex for the first time. She felt strong, powerful, invincible; there was no limitations anymore, and nothing stopping her from getting what she had wanted from the very beginning. The crowd was stunned as they saw the almost lifeless mare, pull herself up once more, unaware that her opponent was frozen in fear. Even Celestia was in awe by how her lover managed to find the strength to go on; what was even more incredible, was the noticeably powerful aura that encased the mare.

**Cometrain: "**This can't be! How are you still standing!?"

**Moonscar: "**You cheating son of a bitch. I'm going to tear you apart, limb from limb."

**Cometrain: "**What is that power!? You didn't have that before, you aren't able to use magic! How is this possible!?"

**Moonscar: "**You're about to find out."

The platinum glow engulfed the mare's body, healing every wound that was inflicted, even her horn was restored; all looked on in amazement, never had they seen a unicorn repair their own horn. The force coming from her, caused other unicorns to feel a powerful surge, that inevitable made them collapse from the pressure; Cometrain himself, had to lean on his hammer for support. He knew his time was up, this mare was going to kill him, and judging from the evil look in her eyes, she was going to make it very unpleasant.

**Cometrain: "(Panics) **Please! Have mercy! Some compassion, I know you have it within your heart. Please, spare me!?"


	37. Fallen into Madness

**Ch.37**

**Moonscar: "**You broke my horn. Why in the hell would I show you mercy?"

**Cometrain: "**Look! You can't kill me, you would go to prison! I know you don't want that, and besides, I can always surrender. How would that look if you were to just attack me without a reason?

**Moonscar: "**I don't care anymore; you've crossed the line, and you must suffer."

**Cometrain: "(SHOUTS) **Somepony help me! I surrender! I SURRENDER!"

**Aurora: "**Stop the fight! Moon wins the duel!"

**Celestia: "**Moon!? Its over! You can stop now!...Moon?"

The unicorn was unable to hear anypony call out to her; she was far too gone in her psyche to comprehend anything anymore. Celestia sensed that something was wrong, and ran over to her lover with lightning speed; she had to stop her, she could not bare the thought of her love killing another. As Moonscar raised her sword for what was to be her last move, something warm wrapped around her; a sound hit her ears, it was faint at first, and a bit muffled, but started to become clear. It's owner was shaking, so many tears flowing from her eyes that they began to hit Moonscar's chest; the young unicorn knew this feeling, it made her weak in the knees, and unable to hold her sword.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia?"

**Celestia: "(Sobs) **Moon…..please stop...**(Sniffs) **You don't have to fight anymore."

**Moonscar: "(Tears up) **Tia? I'm sorry. **(Turns around, and hugs Celestia) **I won't do that again, I promise."

**Aurora: "**Good heavens! Are you alright!? You must be out of it!? How is your horn!?"

**Moonscar: "**My horn…**(Touches horn) **its healed?"

**Aurora: "**Oh my! I didn't know such a thing was possible? How did you do that!?"

**Moonscar: "**I...its….my talent."

**Celestia: "**Moon? What do you mean?"

**Moonscar: "**My talent is….healing. My magic...is for healing."

**Celestia: "**But….I thought you couldn't remember?"

**Moonscar: "**The rock."

**Celestia: "**Huh?"

**Moonscar: "**He hit me with a rock. I guess it brought back some memories."

**Aurora: "(Raises an eyebrow) **A rock, huh? **(Looks at Cometrain) **Well general, I guess you truly are a loser after all?"

**Cometrain: "**She tried to kill me! If anything she should be the loser, I knocked her out!"

**Aurora: "**Using something other than your weapon is against the rules."

**Cometrain: "**I only used my fist, nothing more!"

**Aurora: "**If that is so general, then why does that rock have blood on it?"

The stallion had forgotten to hide the rock due to the fact that he was stunned by Moonscar's quick recovery; within an instant of watching her get up, the stallion had let go of the stone, leaving it near his feet. Unable to explain himself, Aurora called for the guards to take the feeble stallion away, he would be dealt with in a proper fashion; Moonscar on the other hand, was proclaimed the victor by default. Although there was evidence that showed foul play, Moonscar's injuries were nowhere to be seen; after several hours of debate, it was decided that the young mare had won, and that she would be congratulated for her win. Celestia was overjoyed to hear the good news, but was a bit concerned when Moonscar suddenly retired to her bedchambers; she had been completely silent the whole time, not even stopping for a moment to talk with Celestia.

**Celestia: "(Knocks on door) **Moon? Can I come in?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes."

**Celestia: "(Opens door) **Are you not feeling well?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm fine. Just a little tired."

**Celestia: "**Okay, I'll let you rest."

**Moonscar: "**Tia!? Please wait, I want you here."

**Celestia: "**Oh? A-alright. **(Locks door)"**

The young alicorn was a little taken aback, but couldn't argue with the her love wanting to be with her; however, things took an interesting turn when the unicorn suddenly pulled her forward. It was so sudden that Celestia couldn't help but be a bit scared, especially when Moonscar began to strip off her crown and necklace; the actions grew more affectionate as Moonscar began to furiously kiss Celestia's neck. After a few nips around her collar bone, the alicorn princess began to understand what the unicorn wanted; her lover had just had a brush with death, and needed some form of comfort. Celestia gave her lover a frighten look, which caused the unicorn to stop for a moment; a gentle kiss of approval, and a nuzzle to the cheek, was all Moonscar needed to continue. The act itself was that of desperation, but still retained that of passion; it was clear that the unicorn was hurting inside, and all she wanted was to be near her princess.

**Celestia: "**Are you okay? Do you feel better now?"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's chest) **A little bit. I wasn't to rough, was I?"

**Celestia: "(Chuckles softly) **No love. You just surprised me is all."

**Moonscar: "**I didn't mean to be so forceful, I just needed you so badly that it…...came out like that."

**Celestia: "**I understand; you just needed reassurance, right love?"

**Moonscar: "**...It must have been….scary to see me like that…"

**Celestia: "**A little…...you just seemed different."

**Moonscar: "...**Tia? Do you love me?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **I-I…...**(Gulps)...**y-yes. I love you. I love you very much!"

**Moonscar: "**Do you love me enough to forgive me?"

**Celestia: "**Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

**Moonscar: "**Because….I lied."

**Celestia: "**Lied? What did you lie about?"

**Moonscar: "**I couldn't tell you the truth because, he appeared."

**Celestia: "**Who?"

**Moonscar: "**Discord."

**Celestia: "**What!? When!?"

**Moonscar: "**When I was on the ground, he showed himself to me."

**Celestia: "**What did he want?"

**Moonscar: "**Remember when I told Starswirl, that I didn't remember how I got my cutie mark?"

**Celestia: "**Yes."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **The truth is, I didn't want to remember. I tried forgetting after all this time, but Discord brought back every single memory; he unlocked something."

**Celestia: "**Why? Why didn't you want to remember?"

**Moonscar: "**Tia I…**(Tears up)**...I watched them take my mother, beat her with a whip till her flesh bled, then drag her into one of the huts, and rape her for several hours."

**Celestia: "**Good heavens."

**Moonscar: "**It wasn't just one stallion…..those bastards didn't care if I heard everything that they did. When they were done with her, she was thrown back in the cage with me, soiled and broken."

**Celestia: "(Holds Moon) **Love? You don't need say anymore."

**Moonscar: "**No, Tia! I have to, I can't keep this from you. **(Sniffs) **I tried to fix her, to make her better, to clean her off. It worked, my magic was able to heal her; within seconds, my cutie mark appeared. The guards found out about what I did, took my mother to have her head removed like my father, and as for me…...they held me down, and took turns whipping, beating, and cutting me. It was a daily ritual of pain and sorrow; I guess it was their way to insure I never used magic again."

**Celestia: "(Sobs) **I'm so sorry. No Pony will ever hurt you again, I promise you that Moon."

Moonscar continued to explain what Discord had wanted from her, and that the only way he was going to get what he wanted, was for her to use magic once more. It was a moment that needed to be had; the soul was a fragile thing, so easily broken, but with the love of another, it could be easily healed. The two lovers were content to just be there, at each others side, embracing.


	38. Under The Northern Lights

**Ch.38**

**Luna: "**Moon? Tia? Where are you?"

The little princess of the night went off in search of her sister and friend; it had been a few hours since she had seen them, and was starting to worry. Luna figured that they went off to be alone; Moonscar had suffered a great amount of stress during the duel, and might have been tired from such a strenuous task. The young alicorn made her way towards Moonscar's room, opening the door, seeing both ponies deep in slumber; Luna quickly closed the door, and locked it, making sure that no pony else would see.

**Luna: "**Moon? Wake up."

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Mmmmm? Luna? Where'd you come from?"

**Luna: "**I was looking for you. Why did you two sneak off? Were you kissing again?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **Um…...well a little. We didn't mean to make you worry, Luna. I was just not feeling well is all."

**Luna: "...**Okay. Then since you're done resting, let's go outside!"

**Moonscar: "**Huh? But isn't it dark out?"

**Celestia: "(Yawns) **What's going on?"

**Luna: "**Come on you two! I won't start till you both are up and outside to see!"

**Moonscar: "**See what, Luna?"

The little alicorn had made sure to announce her extraordinary gift to her cousin and the new baby; all were curious by what she meant, especially since she said that she would reveal it to all who stayed up till the moon was in the night sky. News had spread, and all waited for Luna to unveil her spectacular gift; Moonscar and Celestia were quickly pulled by the young princess, who now was rushing them to see what she was about to do.

**Aurora: "**I wonder…..Aunty Faust? Do you know anything about this?"

**Queen Faust: "**No. My little one has not told me of what she has planned, but it must be something grand if she went through this much trouble."

**Aurora: "**Hmm, how interesting."

**Luna: "**Okay, I'm here!"

**Queen Faust: "**Oh there you are! And you found two more guests! So glad of you two to join us."

**Celestia: "**Sorry, we lost track of time."

**Luna: "**Okay, you two stay here! I'll be right back!"

Luna spread her wings out, and kicked off from the ground, soaring into the great blue yonder; the young princess concentrated for a few minutes, focusing on her hooves that began to glow brightly. From the ground, one could see the faint color of red and green, clashing and creating many different shades that created an eerie glow; one could even see a bit of pink, blue, and orange shimmering in the unknown light. Once Luna had complete control of the light in her hooves, she dashed out, galloping and prancing, jumping and gliding, kicking up her heels with much glee; it was a dance of joy, of complete surrender to one's own ambitions, freedom to express a talent that needed to be shared. The night sky had grown lovely with the wondrous dance of the night princess; no pony had ever imagined to see something so unique, completely awestruck by this new phenomenon.

**Aurora: "**Oh my! What a beautiful….what is this called?"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **Its called the Aurora Borealis."

**Aurora: "**Aurora Borealis?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. I helped come up with the name; Luna had been wanting to give you something when you finally had your foal, and this is what she came up with. The northern lights."

**Queen Faust: "**She did this all by herself?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course. She has many great ideas that she plans to share, and this happens to be one of them."

**Queen Faust: "**Really? She has shown you these ideas?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes, your majesty."

The queen was indeed impressed to hear of her youngest daughter's artistic talents; the young alicorn was a cheerful little thing, but was having difficulties in taking on her role as princess of the night. Queen Faust was not to sure if her daughter would ever be able to find any joy in what she did; however, her thoughts were drastically changed within that moment, a moment in which her little princess, was truly happy. The great ruler embraced the young unicorn warmly, thanking her repeatedly for guiding Luna; Queen Faust knew that Moonscar had caused a great impact on both of her daughters, and would forever be grateful to the mare.

**Queen Faust: "**I know you helped, and I am so very happy that you did."

**Moonscar: "**Your majesty?"

**Queen Faust: "**My dear Moonscar, you have given my daughters a push in the right direction. I, and my husband, have tried to insure that they would fulfill their future roles before our time was up; you, my dear friend, have done what we were not able to do, and for that I thank you."

**Moonscar: "**My dear queen; I have not done anything special, merely listened and pointed out that which was already there. If anything, I should be thanking all of you for what I have been given; you have given me a gift that is irreplaceable."

Luna had finished her little display after she was sure the lights would stay for awhile; she touched back down to where her family was waiting patiently for her. Surprisingly enough, Luna noticed everyone gathering around Moonscar, hugging her, and thanking her; it was a strange sight for the alicorn to see, just what had Moonscar done to deserve such praise?"

**Luna: "**What's everypony doing?"

**Aurora: "**Oh Luna! Come here my little cousin, let me give you a big hug for your gift."

**Luna: "**You really like it?"

**Aurora: "(Picks up Luna) **I love it! Wherever did you get such a wonderful idea!?"

**Luna: "**I wanted a rainbow for my night, but since I couldn't do that, I made a different kind of rainbow. It was really hard at first, but after a few tries I finally got the hang of it."

**Moonscar: "**You did great Luna, I'm so proud of you."

**Luna: "(Leaps from Aurora, and tackles Moon) **Its all thanks to you Moon! I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much!"

**Moonscar: "(Laughs softly) **You did all the work, my princess."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Honest as always, huh love?"

**Queen Faust: "**Love?"

**Celestia: "(Nervous tone) **I-I meant Moon! Honest as always, Moon?"

The queen looked at her daughter's face that seemed to take on a very a pink hue, most likely from embarrassment and fear of being caught; if there was one pony that she did not want to know about her relationship with Moonscar, it was her mother. Moonscar and Luna were dead silent at what Celestia had just let slip from her lips; what were they going to do now!? The queen would have Moonscar hanged for seducing her daughter; it was common knowledge that anypony who had dared frolicked into the forbidden zone, was surely dead when found out. Heaven help the poor soul that lacked the common sense to hide their unfortunate deed; however, it did happen quite often, and it was very common among those who were of royalty.

**Queen Faust: "**Celestia? Did you just call her love?"

**Luna: "**No, she didn't! She said Moon, I heard her!"

**Queen Faust: "**I may be old my dear child, but my ears work as well as any young pony. **(Turns to Celestia) **Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**I….I didn't-"

**Moonscar: "**It was a slip of the tongue, you majesty! A simple mistake! I-I'm sure she was thinking about somepony else! Please don't over think such a small thing."

The efforts given in an attempt to salvage the situation went down in a blaze, as it was clear that the queen was not buying any of the explanations given; Aurora herself tried to help, but soon found herself unable to sway her aunt anymore than her desperate cousins.

**Queen Faust: "**So am I to assume that all of you were aware of what was going on?"

**Celestia: "**Whatever do you mean, mother dear?"

**Queen Faust: "(Sighs) **Horrible, simply horrible! If you are going to lie to me, at least try to be more convincing."

**Moonscar: "**Your majesty….if it pleases you? I will take any punishment that you see fit."

**Celestia: "**Moon! Its not your fault! Its mine! I'm the one who should be punished, not you!"

**Queen Faust: "**Is that so? You are willing to take responsibility for this? You are a princess after all; no need to cover for a page."

**Celestia: "**I take responsibility! Please mother, spare her?"

**Queen Faust: "**...**(Chuckles)** Hahahahaha, well now I've seen it all!"

**Celestia: "(Confused) **Mother?"

**Queen Faust: "**Now you didn't think that I was going to harm this lovely young mare, did you? **(Turns to Moon) **I am surprised that my daughter chose a mare, but I am more surprised that she is starting to act like a true leader. Truth be told, I already knew what was going on."

**Aurora: "**You did!? Aunty that's cruel, you scared us!"

**Queen Faust: "**Starswirl had mentioned a few things, but I had to see it for myself; I was glad that my daughter was starting to take her lessons seriously, but never thought it had to do with Moonscar."

**Celestia: "**...You were watching us?"

**Queen Faust: "**You made it obvious, my dear. Although I did suspect something when your mane suddenly changed color. Such an extraordinary change that could only be from combining magic with another; which brings me to a more serious question. Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Y-yes!?"

**Queen Faust: "**Are you planning to marry my daughter?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I-I-I-I….."

**Queen Faust: "**You do have my permission, if that is your intention?"

**Celestia: "**Mother! Its too soon for that! Me and Moon are happy with the way things are now; marriage can be discussed later on."

**Queen Faust: "**Hmmm, I suppose you're right...…..very well. You two may carry on as have been, but eventually your father is going to catch on, and knowing him, he's going to want you to settle down."


	39. A Beast from Hell

**Ch.39**

The time finally came for the group to return home to Canterlot; the visit was one to remember, and one that would have a lasting effect on all, as the future grew nearer. Queen Faust herself was aglow with knowing her daughters were starting to mature into fine young princesses; only time would tell when Moonscar would finally decided to marry Celestia, but there was no need to rush things. The alicorn queen had also taken up an interest in what Luna had been keeping hidden from everypony; it was time that she saw her little daughter's true talent, and help nourish any future inspirations. King Solaris greeted his family, and was ecstatic to hear of all the amazing things that occurred in his absence; he was especially interested in what had happened to Celestia's mane.

As the days began to grow cold, Moonscar was starting to feel the once lonesome feeling in her heart, reveal itself without warning; there had been no word from her master, and no news from the western territories. The very thought of not knowing was starting to take its toll on the young unicorn; her very soul was weeping, unable to fathom the very thought of what may have happened to Steelwind.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are getting sick? You look a little off."

**Moonscar: "**I was just thinking about master. I haven't heard anything in so long, and was starting to worry."

**Celestia: "**I'm sure he is alright, love. **(Nuzzles Moon's cheek) **Don't think about it too much, it will make you ill."

**Moonscar: "**I guess you're right….still, it would be nice to hear something."

**Luna: "**Moon! Moon! Come quick!

**Moonscar: "**Huh!? Luna? What is it?"

**Luna: "**Steelwind is back! He doesn't look too good!"

Moonscar's eyes widened as her heart sank; without warning, she bolted towards the main door, not even waiting for Celestia and Luna to catch up. Dashing out into the throne room, Moonscar saw a few soldiers carrying the injured stallion; pushing her way through the small unit, Moonscar gazed upon her teacher, what she saw brought tears to her eyes. The brave stallion was covered in bandages, mud, and blood; he reeked of gunpowder and smoke, hardly recognizable to anypony that looked at him. The young unicorn broke down, refusing to let go of the unconscious stallion; Celestia, sensing that the guards were ready to apprehend the sorrow stricken mare, managed to pull Moonscar away, promising that Steelwind would be taken care of. As Steelwind was taken to the doctor for further treatment, Celestia held Moonscar; the young mare was in pain unlike any she had ever felt, no wound could compare to the one her heart had suffered.

**Celestia: "**There, there, its alright. Moon, please don't cry my love. Ssh, its okay."

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **What happened to him?"

**Scarletthunder: "**He met his match."

**Celestia: "**Captain Thunder!? You're here!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**I had to, for certain reasons. One of which is to talk to Moon."

**Celestia: "**...**(Turns to look at Moon) **Moon? Let's go somewhere private. (**Helps Moon up)"**

Scarletthunder helped the alicorn princess guide the sobbing mare, some place where they could talk; what was needed to be said, was best done it private. It took awhile for Moonscar to calm down, but eventually she was able to stop crying, and listen to what Scarletthunder had to say.

**Scarletthunder: "**I'm so sorry lass. I tried to keep him safe, but…."

**Moonscar: "(Angered) **You promised me that he would be alright! He's nearly dead! What happened out there!?"

**Scaletthunder: "**It was a beast…...a beast that I have never seen before. It was powerful, unstoppable, no blade could penetrate it, no amount of magic could stop it. **(Tears up) **It was horrible…..he tried…..he tried so hard, but….oh by heaven's eyes, if I hadn't…."

**Celestia: "**Moon? Its not her fault."

**Moonscar: "...**What did the beast look like?"

**Scareltthunder: "(Sniffs) **It was enormous, nearly as big as a dragon; the back was covered in metal spikes, its teeth were elongated to a point where they stuck out, its claws were covered in blood, and the smell…...good heavens the smell. Rotting flesh mixed with sulfur and blood, it's breath was that of metal and smoke, the very smell of it burned your insides **(Starts to cry). **The creature had no eyes, it was like a skull staring at you, peering at you, devouring your soul as you stood there helpless; it had no expression, none that any could see. The tail had sharp barbs at the end, it was as hard a steel, it struck everything that came near, never giving us an opening to attack. And the howl….its howl was so chilling, I have never heard something so frightening in all my life; Steelwind…**(Sniffs) **he was so brave…..forgive me….**(Sobs)."**

Moonscar and Celestia remained silent as Scarletthunder sobbed; what kind of creature did Steelwind fight? Never had any of them heard of such a monster as the one the great captain had described; if it was strong enough to defeat Steelwind, the chances of any other pony defeating it were slim. Even the great Starswirl the Bearded, would be no match for the unknown creature; he along with Steelwind, were at the same level of magic, and at the moment, Steelwind was indisposed.

**Moonscar: "**Where did the creature come from?"

**Scarletthunder: "**...It….it had a master."

**Moonscar: "**A master?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Its master was covered in bronze armor, with a helmet in the shape of a dragon; it hid most of their face, I couldn't tell if it was a pony or demon. Either way, whomever they were, showed no mercy for any pony."

**Moonscar: "**How many?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Too many to count…..some we may never find, their bodies remain in the very pit of that beast."

**Moonscar: "**What of your unit?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Blizzard and I remained unharmed, Echo is in critical condition…..Spade is gone…...she fled."

**Moonscar: "**What happened to the other mare? Your fourth?"

**Scarletthunder: "**...She…..**(Cries)...**if I ever see that beast again, I will take its head for what it has done."

**Moonscar: "(Hugs Thunder) **I'm sorry…...**(Looks up at Thunder) **Show me the wounded."


	40. The Mighty Has Fallen

**Ch.40**

The three made their way towards the medical ward; as they got closer, they could hear the sounds of agony, crying, suffering, and pain. The guards blocked the entrance way, ensuring that no pony suspicious was to enter; Scarletthunder and Moonscar were able to enter, but when it came down to Celestia, the guards were hesitant.

**Guard 1: "**Your majesty! It is wise that you not look upon such casualties."

**Celestia: "**Its alright. I'm perfectly aware of what lies behind that door."

**Guard 2: "**Please, we insist that you wait out here."

**Moonscar: "**Tia? Its not a….its a very disturbing site. Are you sure you want to see?"

**Celestia: "**Yes! I don't want you to go at this alone."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at guards) **Let her in. I'll take full responsibility."

The guards paused for a moment, but after awhile, they had decided to let the young princess in; what Celestia would see, she would never forget in her thousand year reign. Moonscar stayed close, knowing fully well what her princess was about to see; it was clear that the alicorn had never seen such horrors by how she held on tighter to her lover's leg. The smell of vomit, blood, urine, smoke, and sweat, caused the princess's stomach to churn; holding her breath was not enough to guard from the rancid smell, it even caused her eyes to water. The screams that filled the air grew unbearable for the alicorn princess; heaven help these poor souls as they transcended into madness, the beast had done its job.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia? Are you feeling okay?"

**Celestia: "**So much pain…**(Cries) **What kind of creature could do such a thing?"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's cheek) **Tia? You can go back. I don't want you to see such things."

**Celestia: "**...Love? I'm fine. I can handle it."

**Scarletthunder: "**Moon? Is she okay?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. Where is my master?"

**Scarletthunder: "**He isn't here. His injuries were more serious, so they have him in a special room."

**Moonscar: "**Who here is near death?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Looks around) **Over there, why?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm going to heal them first."

**Scarletthunder: "**What!? How!? You can't use magic! Even if you could, there is no magic on earth that could help these ponies."

**Moonscar: "**There is such magic, I know because I have it. Its time for me to help my kin, as well as all of Equestria."

Moonscar made her way towards a group of soldiers that were praying over their dying friend; the young unicorn looked at the pathetic looking stallion drifting off into the big sleep, grabbing his hoof, Moonscar looked into his eyes, and took a deep breath. A soft glow circled around the fading stallion, wrapping him in a warm blanket of energy; all looked on silently, too amazed by what was happening in front of them. Within moments, the stallion's injuries were gone, the color in his cheeks were back, his eyes no longer held a glazed over look; the stallion's comrades rejoiced to see their friend be pulled back from death's door. Celestia and Scarletthunder were shocked by what they had just witnessed; never had they expected to see such a miracle, and never would they see anything like it again. For several hours, the young unicorn carefully took her time in healing those who were dying, sick, and mentally disturbed; once she was done, Moonscar had to rest from the long hours of magic use.

**Celestia: "**Love? Did you push it? Do you want some water?"

**Scarletthunder: "**I have some. **(Opens canteen) **Alright Moon, slow sips. **(Turns to Celestia) **So, I see someone has grown fond of a particular pony **(Smiles)."**

**Celestia: "(Blushes)...**Its not-"

**Scarletthunder: "**Your mother informed me. No need to hide it, but Moon; I am surprised considering our last visit. Care to explain what's been going on?"

**Moonscar: "...**I love Celestia."

**Celestia: "**Moon!"

**Moonscar: "**No point in hiding it now. Your mother is probably going to tell everypony else eventually. Besides, I do love you, and I'm not afraid to say it."

**Celestia: "...**That…...I'm glad."

**Moonscar: "**Tia? Are you afraid?"

**Celestia: "**No! I love you dearly! I don't care who knows."

**Scarletthunder: "**My, my, a lot has changed."

**Moonscar: "**Its all there now, no need to make fun."

**Scarletthunder: "**Oh no, I'm not making fun. I'm happy that you found somepony; your master mentioned how hard it was for you to get along with others. I think he may like to hear about your relationship, but it may take sometime due to his condition."

**Moonscar: "**I'll fix him…..**(Groans) **just as soon as I rest for a bit."

**Scarletthunder: "**How did you ever learn such magic?"

**Celestia: "**She has been training, but it may have something to do with being hit in the head."

The earth pony listened to the events leading up to Moonscar rediscovering her talent; the young mare had come a long way since they last met, there was a kind of fire that burned brightly within the unicorn's eyes. The earth pony had noticed a great change in the mare; Moonscar had grown in her stay at the castle, she was no longer the helpless young page that feared loneliness, she was now a truly seasoned warrior. Even as Moonscar made her way towards her master's room, the very feel of her aurora, enticed those around her; the entire ward found it hard not to follow this great mare, who had saved them from the reaper just moments ago. There was no doubt in Scaletthunder's mind; these soldier's would follow Moonscar to the ends of the earth, loyal to her no matter what she asked of them.

**Moonscar: "**I wish to see Steelwind."

**Doctor Twirl: "**I see you brought an army with you. How very military of you to give him such a send off."

**Moonscar: "**Send off?"

**Doctor Twirl: "(Sighs) **He is dying, child. Its only a matter of time before he meets his maker; I suggest that you say your goodbyes."

**Moonscar: "**Let me see him."

**Doctor Twirl: "**I'll let you see him, but the soldiers must wait out here. I can't have him being overwhelmed with so many watching him in his final hours; he isn't the kind of pony who wishes others to see him like this."

**Moonscar: "(Turns to group) **I will only be a moment."

**Celestia: "**Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Please, I just want a moment with him."

Celestia sighed, she wanted to be by her lover's side during this troubling moment; looking into Moonscar's eyes once more, the young alicorn nodded, and watched her love disappear behind the large door. A small wheezing sound was all Moonscar could hear as she looked to the center of the room; making her way towards the great stallions bedside, Moonscar began to remember the first time she met him. How frail she was, so weak, so scared, so small in his embrace; his strong voice settling the fear held within her spirit, his yellow eyes full of worry as she fell in and out of sleep. It was hard to imagine that he, Steelwind the Mighty, was ever a force to be reckon with; looking at him now, you couldn't even tell that he was alive.


	41. Humble Beginning

**Ch.41**

The unicorn looked at the stallion she loved so much; resting her head upon his chest to hear his heart song, placing a hoof atop his torso to feel his breathing go in and out, crying for him as she remembered all that he had given her. 'Its warm…...its always been warm.'

**(Several years ago)**

**Steelwind: "**Hmmm, a fever huh?"

**Moonscar: "(Wheezes) **W-water….water….."

**Steelwind: "(Places wet rag on Moon's head) **There now, I have your water. Take sips, the fever will go down soon."

The stallion took out a vial that contained an odd looking liquid; taking the cup of water in his hoof, he placed a few drops into the cup, mixing it before letting the young filly drink. The taste was not bitter, in fact you couldn't taste it at all; even if you could, the fever was too overpowering to resist any kind of relief. The young filly at this point didn't care in the least if he was trying to poison her, Hell, she would gladly walk with the grim reaper while skipping and chanting a merry tune. The fever had been caused by an infection that came from the many injuries that she had obtained during torture; the young unicorn had endured so much, that she hated the concept of living, it was a big lie. There was nothing great about living! It was a pretty lie, that somepony made up! A load of shit! The world was no longer black and white, no, it was mix of colors that were all flush! If she could, her last wish would be to curse every damn son of a bitch that caused her this pain!

**Moonscar: "**J-just….let me….die."

**Steelwind: "**Hm? I beg your pardon?"

**Moonscar: "**I...want..to….die."

**Steelwind: "**That fever is really messing with your head, isn't it?"

**Moonscar: "**I…..want...t-to….**(Coughs)...**di-"

**Steelwind: "**That's enough! No more talk of death."

**Moonscar: "**I'll...do it…..myself."

**Steelwind: "**...**(Sighs) **So quick to take the easy way out. Tell me, why kill yourself? Why end your life when you have the chance to live it?"

**Moonscar: "**I….don't deserve…..to live."

**Steelwind: "**Oh? And why might that be?"

**Moonscar: "**She…...she died…..because of me."

**Steelwind: "**Who?"

**Moonscar: "**Mother…**(Coughs)."**

**Steelwind: "**...Do you honestly think that it is your fault?"

**Moonscar: "...**Yes. I'm…..at fault."

**Steelwind: "**That is quite the assumption, child. To think that you were the one who let the rebels raid and destroy your own village, that you had them imprison everypony that lived there, that you had them kill your parents along with other ponies parents, and that you had them torture you to death. I must say that I never thought one so young could be capable of such atrocity."

The young filly grew angry with the stallion; he didn't know anything about what had happened in the village. She killed her mother, there was no denying that; had she not have tried to heal her mother, had she just never been born, maybe….oh if only she had never existed. This was her fault, all that had happened was because of her; worthless, no good, bad, a nothing with no purpose, and nothing to offer.

**Steelwind: "**Look child. I know that death seems like the only way to redeem yourself, but think about it. Do you think your parents would say that it is your fault? If I recall correctly, no parent would say that it is your fault. That it is the actions of those who mindlessly think that what they are doing is for the greater good; what is often caused by good intentions to better the future, turns out to be the wrong way to obtain it. Those rebels felt that mix bloods posed a threat to their way of life, so they decided to fix it; their methods were questionable, but no one seemed to say anything because they were fighting for the same cause."

**Moonscar: "**Why?...Why mix...bloods?"

**Steelwind: "**Hard to say, often some do not know why they attack certain individuals; however, they join in without a second thought. It is pressure brought on by those around them; often one finds it hard to say 'no' to somepony they know."

**Moonscar: "...**I d-don't understand?"

**Steelwind: "**Tell me, do think that these rebels just invaded without knowing the risk? Knowing that some of the population in that village were soldiers at one point, and that they would be outnumbered?"

**Moonscar: "**What...do you mean?"

**Steelwind: "(Takes out pipe) **The rebels were not all foreign to the village. The majority were part of the population, the village had been taken from the inside out; destroyed by its residence."

**Moonscar: "**How….**(Coughs)...**c-can that be!"

**Steelwind: "**Like I said before, they felt that their way of life was threatened, so they tried to fix it. **(Lights pipe, and puffs) **To think that ones own neighbors, could conspire to kill them so easily without a second thought. How shameful. **(Blows smoke)"**

As the stallion puffed his pipe while sitting on a wooden chair next to the bed; Moonscar slowly began to register what he had just told her, the rather dark truth behind the village, and its destruction. As it had been mentioned before, the nobles knew of the attack months prior to it's occurrence, and of course they did nothing to stop it; however, there was a reason for this. Since its conception, Finch Willows had been a thriving village that's province was that of retired military veterans, and active soldiers. Due to it's rather peaceful environment, most soldiers found it a perfect place to start a family, and to get their minds off the call to arms; all seemed normal, nothing out the ordinary, until one day over sixty years ago.

Mix bloods were rare to find, but still they existed like every other being in the world, and like those in the village, some had served in the military; eventually some of them came to Finch Willows. It started with only five families in the beginning, but would soon turn into a large chunk of the population; the numbers of mix bloods had increased, and continued to do so, much to the dismay of some. Not all were too happy with being overrun by mix bloods, and were prone to being violent towards them; as the years passed, such things had settled down, or so it had seemed. Unaware of what was going on right inside their home land, a plan was being construed to end the 'problem', that plagued the village; the only thing left to do was wait, wait for their numbers to increase, wait to catch everypony off guard, wait to sort out who was with them, and who was against them. The final task left, was to wait for the Griffin War to end; it had come without warning, and took many of the brave soldiers away, but like all wars, it eventually ended.

The time had come to reclaim what was theirs, no longer would they give up their sons and daughters to create more mix bloods; this was it, the chance to cleanse the land of these worthless beings. No pony seen it coming, not even by a mile; who would have suspected their neighbor, their friend, their mother, their father, their brother, their sister, their uncle, their aunt, even their children, would be taking them to face punishment beyond that of brutal? There was no escape, no bargaining with any of these ignorant ponies, and no begging that could change their minds. The plan was suppose to be simple; gather up all the mix bloods, and send them somewhere far away by boat, most likely to another land as slaves. It was all perfect, the rebels had subdued all those who were mix blood, killed off any who resisted, and had managed to imprison them; the last part now was to get them on the boats, easy enough, but it didn't turn out that way.


	42. Blood and Silver

**Ch.42**

**Silver: **"WHERE IS HE!?"

**Mercury: "**Calm down! Why are you so upset!?"

**Silver: "**That bastard has destroyed this village! This was not the plan!"

**Anchorchain: "**This is better than what we originally had planned!"

**Silver: "**I agreed to send these ponies away! Never did we discuss killing them! Burning down their homes and fields! Not to mention the torture! I just pulled a fucking stallion off a mare; you want to know his reasons for doing what he did!?"

**Paladin: "**What!? None of our soldiers would do such a thing!"

**Silver: "**Well this one did! He said that son of a bitch told him and the others that it would make them submit faster! That it would cleanse their souls for baring mix bloods!"

**Anchorchain: "**Even if that is true, why do you care!? Their fucking mix bloods! There is no good that comes from having ponies like those around!"

**Mercury: "**But still, we have never done something like that when we were on duty! I have to side with Silver on this one; this has gone to far!"

**Paladin: "**Are you sure that what you saw wasn't just a misunderstanding?"

**Silver: "**Are you saying I don't know what I saw!? I have had enough of this! I will not have my daughter and son, partake in this madness!"

**Anchorchain: "**You are a real traitor to your own comrades! How can you call yourself a soldier!? If anything we should just throw you out there like the rest of the trash!"

**Silver: "**Is that a challenge!? I have risked my life in countless battles, and I have the scars to show for my service! I have risked my life to save my comrades and their children, some of which I watched come into this world; if what they are doing is wrong, then I will speak out!"

Things had gotten out of control in Finch Willows; Silver, a retired captain from the Saddle Arabian Wars, had tried to maintain the violence that was starting to appear within days after the take over. The old stallion was shocked by what he was witnessing; at one point he even took it upon himself to straighten out such behavior, but while he tried to keep things in a professional manner, he was being watched.

**Mercury: "**Silver!? Wait! You can't just confront him without help, we need to ask for more support!"

**Silver: "**I'm not waiting any longer! The more we wait, the worse things are going to get! This is not what was suppose to happen!"

**Pearlfin: "**Father!"

**Silver: "**Huh!? Pearl!? What's wrong!?"

**Pearlfin: "**Treestar has been….executed."

**Silver: "**What!? What happened!?"

**Pearlfin: "**They tried hurting an earth pony. They were going to beat her….he stopped them. Saying that they were not going to touch his mare. When they heard that, he was detained, they hung him.**(Sobs)"**

**Silver: "**He…..he was going to…...by heaven's eyes what have I done!?"

The old captain had never thought for a moment that his children did not share his beliefs, nor had his son been interested in somepony other than another pegasi; it was too late to fix the mess he and the others created, but he could at least try. Silver made good on his word to stop what was going on, but it did not last very long; eventually the old captain and his daughter were locked away with the rest of the mix bloods. It gave them sometime to think about what was going to happen, how they had treated these ponies who were not considered pure, and how they were so blind not to notice a low life bandit brainwashing their kin. The two finally couldn't stomach anymore; Pearlfin, Silver's daughter, had managed to steal a small knife from one of the guards, it was easy considering some had fallen asleep near the cages. In the dead of night, her and Silver escaped, never stopping till they reached Canterlot; the strain of it all eventually made the old captain's heart go out.

The old stallion's last wish to his daughter, was that she help right the wrongs they had committed; needless to say, Pearlfin kept her promise, and helped to free the ponies of Finch WIllows. The young mare had fought hard to achieve her father's wish, but had to endure a trial for her part in the villages take over; she was pardoned after being identified as one of the many who had opposed the rebels. After all was settled, Pearlfin took in many of the orphans from the village; as of presently, she along with those who survived, crusade around all of Equestria, fighting only when called upon in dire situations.

Moonscar was silent, dumbstruck with a sour taste dancing on her tongue, furious with a raging inferno coursing through her tiny soul; every nerve cried out in pain in recollection of what the rebels had done to her. Try as she might, the young unicorn could not seem to find any forgiveness in her heart; a great rage had overtaken her very being, and yet at the same time a great sadness came over her as well. Never had there been so much conflict in her short life, nor had she ever felt this much sorrow and anger in her soul; it was like a sickness, a parasite, slowly killing her inside and out.

**Moonscar: "**Was there no other way?"

**Steelwind: "**...**(Blows smoke) **Perhaps, if any of them had tried to find it. Can't say for certain; it was clear that not all were in agreement with this new plan, but what is done, is done."

**Moonscar: "...**Did you find the bodies?"

**Steelwind: "**A few, but it seems they tried to discard of them; some are long gone, thrown in the river, most likely in the ocean now. They are still searching, but its not likely that they will find anything."

**Moonscar: "**Will you bury them? Lay their souls to rest?"

**Steelwind: "**Of course. I had no intentions of leaving them to the elements without a name, nor place to rest their bones."

**Moonscar: "**Are there any others? I'm not the only one who made it, right?"

**Steelwind: "**There are others, but most of them have already headed out; they just want to forget, and move on. You should to, no need in wasting your life on hating others."

**Moonscar: "**I have no life! Everything is gone because of them! What will do now!? I have no one…..I'm…...alone."

The stallion puffed his pipe and sighed; the little filly was right, she had no one anymore, and not a single pony wanted to take her in. It was as though she were diseased, tainted, an omen to all who looked at her; blowing the smoke through his nose, the old stallion sat up, and placed a hoof on the little filly's head.

**Steelwind: "**What do you want to do with your life?"

**Moonscar: "**My life?"

**Steelwind: "**What do you plan on doing? If you could choose, what would you be?"

**Moonscar: "**I…...I…."

The little filly pondered the question, never had such a thing crossed her mind; looking around, she noticed something that caught her eye, an item that would help her decide her future.

**Steelwind: "**What are you looking at?"

**Moonscar: "**...I know what I want to do. **(Looks at Steelwind) **I've made my decision."

**Steelwind: "**And what might that be?"

**Moonscar: "**I want to be a knight."

**Steelwind: "(Looks at Moon, then walks to the corner) **Do you see this blade, child? **(Picks up sword) **It has seen many battles, has slain many an enemy, and has drunk the blood of every being that dare cross it's path. Rethink your decision, child. You don't have the stomach, nor the heart to harm another, I can tell just by looking at you. Why not try something more simple? You've suffered enough, so why immerse yourself in more blood shed?"

**Moonscar: "**I want to become stronger. I want to make sure that this never happens to anypony; even if you say I don't have the skills to kill another, I will become a knight, and nothing is going to stop me!"

Steelwind looked at the young filly, he began to chuckle as he saw the serious eyes that held so much fire in them; walking towards her, he handed the little filly his sword.

**Steelwind: "**If that is truly your wish, then I will help you. In the meantime, I want you to get a feel of what it is like to hold a real blade. Once you're able to walk, the real work will start."


	43. A Deal of a Lifetime

**Ch.43**

**(Present Day) **

**Steelwind: "(Groans) **M-Moon….?"

**Moonscar: "**Master!? Are you okay!? Do you want me to get the doctor!?"

**Steelwind: "(Coughs) **N-no…..I need to….**(Breaths heavily)...**t-talk to you."

**Moonscar: "**What is it master?"

**Steelwind: "(Wheezes) **I'm not long f-for this world…..my time is n-nearing."

**Moonscar: "**No! You're going to be fine! I'm going to heal you! Just hold still, master!"

**Steelwind: "**Child…...you can't save me….**(Coughs) **no magic can help me…"

**Moonscar: "**That's not true! Just give me a second, you'll be good as new!"

**Steelwind: "**...R-r…...remove….my bandages."

**Moonscar: "**What!? You're injured! Why would you ask me to do that!?"

**Steelwind: "**I want….you to see, c-child."

The young mare was confused by what her master was asking of her; carefully she removed the bandages, and stared at the cause of her master's suffering. There, embedded in his chest, was a black shard; Moonscar gasped at the odd looking object, that glowed purple as her master took a breath. Touching it, she felt a shock course through her, making her feel a jolt of pain; whatever this shard was, it had a dark presents within it's contents.

**Moonscar: "**Wha-what is that!?"

**Steelwind: "**Anger….a hatred that is killing me."

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean!? Where did it come from!?"

**Steelwind: "**T….the…..**(Passes out)."**

**Moonscar: "**Master!? Please wake up! I can't lose you! **(Sobs) **Please, don't leave…**(Sniffs) **please…."

**Discord: "**Well, well, you certainly are in a predicament now."

**Moonscar: "(Shocked) **Discord!?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Preeeeeesent!"

**Moonscar: "**I…..What are you-"

**Discord: "**I heard you crying. Hmmmm, **(Looks at Steelwind) **you do realize he's dying?"

**Moonscar: "**No he's not! I'm going to cure him!"

**Discord: "**I wouldn't if I were you. You are still a little green, and it could be-"

**Moonscar: "**I don't care! I won't lose him! He saved me! I don't care what happens to me!"

**Discord: "**Now wait a moment! I came here to remove that shard."

**Moonscar: "**And why would you do that?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **You see the being who put that there, was using the blood of a draconequus."

**Moonscar: "**How? You're the only one around."

**Discord: "**I explained to you and the royals what happened to my kind, right? Lionheart annihilated them all, but what he did after was far worse."

**Moonscar: "**What did he do?"

**Discord: "**He took the skin of my kind, forged whatever he could into armor, and bathed it in their blood. By touching the blood of chaos, he cursed his line; Lionheart used the armor for many years, slowly killing himself with its incredible power, he later hid the armor before his death. I have searched for years trying to find it, and now it seems that someone has taken it as their own."

**Moonscar: "**But how? How do you know?"

**Discord: "(Chuckles) **Tell me, did they see it?"

**Moonscar: "**See what?"

**Discord: "(Grins devilishly) **The beast."

**Moonscar: "**You know what that creature is?"

**Discord: "**Of course I do! Its the Monger."

**Moonscar: "**The Monger?"

**Discord: "**Yes. A creature that is manifested by one's inner dark desires; hatred that invests the spirit and pollutes the heart. That very beast is the soul of whomever is controlling it, and the only way they were able to make such a creature come forth, was because of that cursed armor."

**Moonscar: "...**I have to stop this thing. It will only bring more suffering to others, and I can't allow that. However, I need to help my master first."

**Discord: "**Which is why I'm here!"

**Moonscar: "**I don't need your help."

**Discord: "**Oh but you do! You see I'm here to collect."

**Moonscar: "**Collect?"

**Discord: "**I told you that me and you would battle someday, didn't I?"

**Moonscar: "**You want to challenge me, while my master is on his death bed!?"

**Discord: "**Fight you!? What gave you that idea!?"

**Moonscar: "**You said that me and you-"

**Discord: "**I meant you and I fight the Monger."

**Moonscar: "**You want to help me fight that damn beast? Why!?"

**Discord: "**It should not exist in this world. It is causing an imbalance, one that affects all, including me. I like chaos, I really do, nothing gives me more of a thrill then to watch everything crumble under destruction, havoc, disharmony, etc! To just see entire civilizations fall and disappear, is just simply wonderful! It is an art in which I have perfected throughout my existence in this world, but now I seem to find it all slipping away from me, and it is because the Monger has been summoned."

**Moonscar: "**If you know so much about this thing, why not kill it yourself?"

**Discord: "**Because, the only magic that can fix this problem is the kind you posses. The only way to get rid of this beast, is to kill it's wielder; I have the magic to take on the Monger, but you my friend, will have to take on the wielder."

**Moonscar: "...**Hmph, don't make me laugh. You can't possibly believe that I would fall for such a lie?"

**Discord: "(Sighs) **I was afraid you were going to say that, but that's fine with me! **(Laughs) **I mean who cares if Celestia will be the one to fight the Monger!?

Moonscar froze in her tracks as she heard Discord utter those heartbreaking words; if she did not fight this creature and it's master, her love would have to take on the responsibility that was given to her. The young unicorn now found herself making a decision that would make her either work with Discord, or put Celestia in danger; looking at her master lie peacefully in his bed, Moonscar kissed his forehead, and turned to Discord."

**Moonscar: "**You will help me defeat the Monger, is that correct?"

**Discord: "(Smirks) **Yes, my dear Moonscar."

**Moonscar: "**If I agree to this, you will help my master?"

**Discord: "**Of course, I need him as well. It wouldn't help if you were too busy crying over him."

**Moonscar: "**If you're so afraid of me feeling so low, then why don't you remove this curse from my head?"

**Discord: "**Well I was going to eventually, but I guess there isn't any harm in doing it now; I might as well do this before you ask for something else. **(Reaches for Moon's head)**"

**Moonscar: "(Stops Discord's paw with hoof) **Wait! You will give me whatever I ask?"

**Discord: "(Sighs) **What else do you want from me filly!?"

**Moonscar: "**You like to see me suffer with these visions, don't you? I mean it does bring you some joy, am I right?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Well it is rather funny! I mean you've been putting up a great fight with it all; most would have gone mad by now!"

**Moonscar: "**If that is the case, then I have one favor to ask of you. Instead of getting rid of these visions, I want you to protect my princesses, their family, and my master."

**Discord: "...**Heh...hahahahahahahaha **(Falls to floor) **Seriously!? You would rather suffer for the rest of your life, just so they could be protected!? Oh this is rich! So very rich!"

**Moonscar: "**Do we have a deal? **(Puts hoof out)"**

**Discord: "(Wipes tear from eye and sighs) **I knew I made a good decision with you. Very well then, its a deal. **(Shakes Moon's hoof)"**

Discord made his way towards Steelwind's unconscious body; lifting his paw, Discord reached for the embedded shard, and began to pull. Steelwind cried out in pain as the shard was torn out of his chest; Scarletthunder and Celestia, rushed in as Discord took out the shard, and placed his claws over the stallion's open wound.


	44. A Devious Plan

**Ch.44**

**Discord: "(Gives Moon the shard) **A little keepsake, for the king and queen. **(Turns, smiles, and waves) **Hello Celestia! So good to see you again!"

**Celestia: "**Discord!? What on earth are you doing here!?"

**Discord: "**Oh well I was just having a conversation with my friend, Moon!"

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **He's here to talk about the beast."

**Celestia: "**The beast? He knows!? But how!?"

**Moonscar: "**I'll explain everything later, but right now we need to inform your parents. Captain!"

**Scarletthunder: "**Yes!?"

**Moonscar: "**Tend to my master; I need to make some preparations, I'll be back later on."

**Scarletthunder: "**...I understand."

**Moonscar: "**Discord! Celestia! Follow me, we have much to do."

The unicorn was no longer a young frighten filly waiting to be saved, no, she was no longer Moonscar the page; this mare that walked with her head high, her eyes aglow, and a power that pulled all towards her very presents. The birth of Moonscar the Guardian, came on a cold winter's day; it was indeed a sign of great things to come, and of a great battle that would change Equestria forever.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Where are we going?"

**Moonscar: "**The Monger may be headed this way. We need to stop it before it reaches the other territories; your parents may need to call upon every leader that resides in the other parts of Equestria, this battle is far too much for just one unit to handle."

**Discord: "**I'm rather curious. Just how in the world are you going to convince the warlords to fight with you? I mean it would be different if it was a pony they knew, but you are just a green horn."

**Moonscar: "**That is where you come in."

**Discord: "**Me!? What do you expect me to do!?"

**Moonscar: "**Exactly what you did to me, only temporary. A little glimpse into the horrors that they are so blind to see."

**Discord: "(Smirks) **Hmmmm, you are a genius! I must say, that is cruel, but what the Hell!? I'm sure this will be fun!"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **If there were any other way to do this, I wouldn't have to be this cruel, but unfortunately this is our only option."

**Discord: "**Oh yes! I'm so excited to see how this will end!"

**Moonscar: "**Why are you so cheerful? If anything, I would be worried if I were you."

**Discord: "**I was a little, but since you agree to slay this beast like the hero you are, I'm all bubbly inside. Quite literally I might add **(Spits out bubbles)."**

**Celestia: "**Such a foul creature you are."

**Discord: "**Oh? Are you upset, because I'm getting all of the attention **(Smiles)?**"

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **Enough Discord!"

**Discord: "**Okay, I yield! No need to take my head off. **(Takes off head and smiles)"**

**Moonscar: "(Annoyed) **How amusing. You still have the capability to joke around at a time like this; honestly, it would help if you took this a bit more seriously."

**Discord: "**But being serious is so boring! The world is already a gloomy place to be, why not laugh at all its misgivings!?"

**Celestia: "**The world is not always full of hate. It can be full of harmony, all it takes is-"

**Discord: "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you seriously giving me this lecture!? Without chaos, dear princess, harmony would not exist. You need to face the ever present truth, there is no good without the bad, no order without disorder, no hero without the villain. You and your subjects just seem to think that all is well in the world, when the truth is that you ignore the danger, the suffering, and the pain that is caused all around you; however, if it weren't for this lack of attention, Moon here wouldn't be who she is. Am I wrong, dear princess **(Smirks)?**"

**Celestia: "...(Sighs) **Moon? Don't you think that we should just have my parents handle this?"

**Moonscar: "**Afraid not love. The Monger is something that needs to be taken care of immediately, and I fear that the king and queen are no match for this creature."

**Celestia: "...**You're going, aren't you?"

**Moonscar: "**I have no choice."

**Celestia: "**Don't say that! You don't have to do this! Please? I can't lose you."

**Moonscar: "(Turns to Celestia and sighs) **Discord? Give us a moment please."

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Heh, I'll be waiting for you in the throne room. Don't take to looooooong!"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **He is going to be the death of me someday…**(Nuzzles Celestia)...**I know you don't want me to fight, but this is not something I can just simply keep out of. If I just sit by and wait, you and so many others will suffer; I can't let that happen again."

**Celestia: "(Tears up) **I won't let you do this alone! I want to fight at your side, to be there to protect you, I want to help you too! I can't just watch as you trot off into battle while I stay here and be guarded, it isn't right!"

**Moonscar: "**Tia…...you can't. You've never fought in a battle, you have never killed anypony, and I'll be damned if you stain your hooves with blood! You're not me, you're not broken, you're not tainted….**(Kisses forehead) **my love, you are pure. An angle in my eyes, and I could never forgive myself if I allowed you to do this; if I have to walk through the gates of Hell alone, just so you and Luna, and everypony else can be safe, I will gladly do it."

**Celestia: "(Holds Moon) **You are not alone, love. You don't have to suffer anymore, I'm here for you; let me protect you, as you have protected me."

The two mares gazed into each others eyes; tears at the brim, streaming down both of their cheeks, and a pain of regret stirring within their hearts. It was not just Moonscar who had changed during these past couple of months; Celestia herself, was starting to become an adult in body, mind, and soul.

**Celestia: "**I'm going to help you, Moon. Let's do this together. My love please? I can't call myself your lover, if I cannot even protect you from harm."

**Moonscar: "(Looks into Celestia's eyes)...**No matter what happens, no how bad things get, just promise me that you won't be careless."

**Celestia: "**I'm promise, my love."

Celestia and Moonscar walked side by side as they had done so many times before; the young alicorn was not going to let her filly walk through the flames of Hell alone, she too would go up against the raging inferno. It was time for her to be a leader, to take charge for once, and to show her kingdom that she was ready to take on her role; a sense of assertiveness took control of Celestia, and now was the time for her to shine, if not for her subjects, then for Moonscar.


	45. Dear Friend

**Ch.45**

**Typhoon (Warlord of the North, Unicorn): **"This a farce! I will not have my soldiers follow such a lie from a mix blood!"

**Boltbreeze (Warlord of the East, Pegasi): "**Same here! There is no proof of such a creature, so why even waste our time!?"

**Sunstone (Prince of Saddle Arabia, Earth Pony): "**The soldiers that came back are just in shock, not even injured from what I was told; it's all hearsay, and I for one will not take part in this lie!"

A summit meeting was being held to discuss the Monger; the king and queen had made sure to quickly send for all the warlords and their leaders, there was no time to waste as the beast could be nearing their kingdom. Several hours had passed since the meeting started, and unfortunately no progress had been made; the warlords were not pleased with the fact that Moonscar was asked to lead their soldiers into battle, to them it was an insult, especially since the mare was a newly seasoned warrior**. **The leaders of the other territories had other concerns; unlike their warlords, they wanted to keep as far away from the war as possible, it was all in an effort to insure that they did not suffer any casualties.

**Moonscar: "**If it is proof that you want, I will be more than willing to give you as much as you need."

**Fern (Princess of the Roan Empire, Pegasi): "**Then show us, great guardian."

**Moonscar: "**As you wish, your majesties. **(Yells out) **DISCORD!"

All became silent as the mare cried out; a faint breeze swirled around them, the curtains closed, and a faint sound of laughter rang out throughout the entire room. A small purple flame made it's presents know as it slowly flickered from the center of the room; eating the air around it, the flame grew into a blaze, but remained in the center. A dark figure suddenly arose from the odd looking inferno, crackling while its yellow and red eyes glared around the entire room, snorting as it let out a mighty roar.

**Moonscar: "**That's enough now! No need to get carried away with such a dramatic display!"

**Discord: "(Pouts) **Honestly, you are no fun! If these nobles can make a grand entrance, why can't I?"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Be polite, please. You are here to help us, not to scare us to death, and not to fool around. Is that clear?"

**Discord: "(Sighs) **Fiiiiiiiiine. Kill joy."

**Queen Faust: "**Moon!? What is he doing here!?"

**Moonscar: "**He wants to help. He knows what the beast is, where it came from, and how to get rid of it."

**King Solaris: "**Is this the creature that made Aurora ill?"

**Queen Faust: "(Sighs) **Yes, Discord is his name. A very 'playful' creature."

**King Solaris: "**I see…...Moon? Explain yourself; this does not look good for you, young warrior."

**Moonscar: "**I understand that, all will be explained momentarily, with your permission of course."

**King Solaris: "(Looks at queen, then at Moon) **Very well, continue."

**Moonscar: "**Discord? Show them."

**Discord: "(Grins) **As you wish. **(Snaps fingers)"**

The snapping sound of Discord's fingers traveled; it made everypony shiver and tremble in their seats, paling over as the flames burst from the center, and covered the roof in a sea of purple and green. Lightening erupted creating a dark smoke that formed into shadows, and other images that became as clear as day; there the beast stood, howling from its blood drooling mouth, lunging out with it claws that held ripped flesh that hung like torn cloth, and eyes that remained empty without the presents of a soul. The room filled with horrifying screams as the beast ingested its victims, the disgusting sound of bones breaking and skin being shredded, caused more than a few to lose control of their stomachs. It was so easy for them to deny such a beast existing, but when they became faced with such terrible images, the nobles found themselves unable to refuse the young unicorn's accusations of what was going on in the west.

**Discord: "**Do you want me stop now? **(Smiles)"**

**Moonscar: "**Yes, that is enough."

**Discord: "(Chuckles) **You are indeed cruel, my dear friend.** (Snaps fingers)**"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at nobles) **I do not wish for anything more, than to just have your cooperation in ridding our homeland of this unholy demon. If you still feel unsatisfied with the evidence that was given, then by all means, you are more than welcome to leave."

The warlords and their leaders tried to comprehend the last few moments that had passed; looking at the mare, who somehow had control over the creature know only as Discord, struck fear into their hearts. They could leave, they were given that option without any recourse; however, the nagging feeling that the young mare could unleash hell upon them, was more than enough to convince them to reconsider their refusal, in partaking in the war. For the sake of not losing their lives, all had agreed to follow the young unicorn; the king and queen, although a bit unsure about Discord, put their trust in Moonscar, at least for the moment. Preparations to travel to the west part of Equestria, were quickly arranged; all leaders rushed back to their territories, and hastily gathered every able soldier that was in service, as well as those who volunteered in the hopes of protecting their families.

**Discord: "**What a pleasant response! I must say, I'm very pleased with how this turned out! Wouldn't you agree, Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Hopefully this helps us. At least they know now, but it will be how they respond to this new found danger, that will give us a proper answer."

**Discord: "**Why so seeeeeerious!? It is so boring to be serious all the time!"

**Moonscar: "**I'm not exactly happy that everypony is weary of me. Having trust, is one thing that I will lack from these ponies; that isn't a good thing, not when war is upon us."

**Discord: "**Helloooooooo! You are Moonscar the Guardian! You have done the impossible! And you are about to do something far greater than any legendary pony has ever done!"

**Moonscar: "**How can you be so certain!? For all I know, I will end up dying once I go up against that beast's master! And all anypony will ever talk about, was how I, Moonscar the 'FOOL', listened to a no good serpent like you!"

**Discord: "(Tears up with quivering lip) **I just wanted to help. Why do you have to be so mean!? All I have ever done was help, was it wrong for me to do such a thing for a friend!?"

**Moonscar: "**That is another thing! Why do you keep calling me your friend!?"

**Discord: "**Because...I like you."

**Moonscar: "**Oh stop! You like to see me suffer! That's only reason you like me."

**Discord: "**Not true….in fact, I'm very fond of you. You aren't like the rest."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Discord and Sighs) **What is so special about me?"

**Discord: "**Do you not see that look your princess's eyes? That admiration that she feels, is exactly what I feel towards you; I guess you can say that…**(Blushes) **Heh heh."

**Moonscar: "(Ears perk up) **Are you serious!? **(Shakes head) **I should have torn your head off when I was given the chance. **(Sighs) **Let me be very clear to you; my heart belongs to one pony, and one pony only, are we clear?"

**Discord: "**I understand. I knew long before I met you, that you could never be mine; however, I could at least help you. I want you to know that…...I didn't plan on this. It just happened…..I have been waiting for so long, it was nice to meet someone that is willing to listen."

**Moonscar: "**...Are you lonely, Discord?"

**Discord: "**I am, Moon. I have no one in this world. I live a lonely, pathetic, existence; there are times when I do not feel joy, and it is because I have no one to share my life with. It is so painfully lonely to be me…...you do know what I mean, right? You had no one, once; that was until he took you in. I did not have that luxury, but I had hoped that you and I, could be friends."

Moonscar looked at the pathetic looking draconequus; to her, he was like a spoiled child that acted out, at least until he realized that the one adult that he actually cared to listen to, was displeased with his actions. How is it that he, a creature of chaos, be so weak over…...well, then again, it was not like she was unfamiliar with feeling the sting of having loneliness. Looking at him now, Moonscar felt guilt for snapping; although she had to admit, taking a sword to his heart, would resolve the endless torment that he seemed to enjoy.

**Moonscar: "(Sighs heavily) **I…**(Looks at Discords puppy-dog eyes) **I'll be…..your friend."

**Discord: "(Squees) **Oh what joy-"

**Moonscar: "**Wait! Control your enthusiasm, no need to act so dramatic."

**Discord: "(Smiles)**I can't wait for us to spread more chaos!"

**Moonscar: "**Discord!"


	46. Fillyfooler

**Ch.46**

The castle had become very lively after the first meeting; weapons were being made around the clock, the castle was refortified in case the rebels managed to cross over into Canterlot, small units were sent out to catch any possible invaders and spies. To put it simply, there was no rest, and no telling of what was to happen if anypony had decided to put down their guard; Moonscar herself, was starting to feel the presents of fatigue set in as the days passed. Both her, and Celestia were hard at work; while Moonscar patrolled the lands with Blizzard, and Tinshield, Celestia attended meetings with Starswirl, managing to gain more support from other leaders throughout Equestria. Eventually, Moonscar returned to the castle after five days of surveying all of Canterlot; tired and dirty, the young mare made her way towards her room, noticing a group of mares huddle around a familiar figure. Her ears perked up in curiosity as the sound of giggling became more coherent with each step she took; what could they be discussing with Celestia?

**Crimson (Unicorn): "**Oh come on! Why not come and see him!?"

**Celestia: "**I'm really not interested."

**Rosebud (Unicorn): "**Darling! How could you say such a thing!? This is Purpleheart, we are talking about!"

**Celestia: "**Yes, you've mentioned that a hundred times within the past ten minutes."

**Sungrass (Pegasi): "**Look cousin, its time for you to meet your prince, and Purpleheart is that prince. Besides, he should be here pretty soon."

**Celestia: "**What!? Why would you do that!?"

**Rosebud: "**Oh look! There he is! Oh Purpleheart, we are over here darling!"

Moonscar stayed still, hidden behind a few bushes, and a tree; a tall, muscular stallion, with blue eyes, a gold coat, and blonde mane and tail, made his way towards the group. He wore bronze armor, and seemed to keep his eyes only on Celestia; Moonscar grit her teeth at the sight of the stallion kissing her princess's hoof, which was causing a small fire to burn within the pit of her stomach. 'How dare he touch her!'

**Purpleheart (Unicorn): "**It is so good to have finally met you, dear princess!"

**Celestia: "...**I-it is good to meet you as well."

**Rosebud: "**Well, we better get going! You two seem to have a lot to talk about!"

**Celestia: **"But, wait! where are yo-"

**Crimson: "**We'll catch up with you later. Have fun!"

It was clear as to what Celestia's cousin's were up to, and Moonscar was well aware of their intentions; unlike the other mares, she would stay to keep an eye on the stallion, just in case he got a little too touchy with her princess.

**Purpleheart: "**So I hear that we are to be going to war very soon. It must be tiring for you to attend all those boring war meetings?"

**Celestia: "**Not really. I seem to have knack for it, and it does serve its purpose for any future meetings."

**Purpleheart: "(Laughs softly) **You are a very smart princess; I don't really see most young royals take part in attending to more serious matters. You are indeed unique."

He thought she was smart and unique? If only he knew what she was like before she met Moonscar; the young unicorn had made the alicorn princess become aware of her arrogant ways, causing Celestia to pay more attention, and to take an interest in her kingdom's affairs. In a way it was kind of funny, no pony would have expected otherwise, and anypony that did would surely be considered insane; however, the joke wasn't enough to change the situation in which Celestia was put in. The young princess didn't want to be rude to the kind stallion, but she was in hurry to meet up with her love; the two had been so busy preparing for the war, that they hadn't spent much time together. Celestia was starting to feel the harsh need to be with her lover; if she wanted to catch Moonscar before she was called out to patrol again, she needed to make an excuse, and she needed to do it fast.

**Celestia: "**I'm so sorry to cut our conversation short, but I must be going, there is somepony I have been waiting to see."

**Purpleheart: "**Oh! I understand. **(Smiles) **Mind me asking when we can meet again? I would like to talk more, if that is alright?"

Moonscar looked on to see the stallion smiling so brightly; what had Celestia said to him that made him so cheerful? The young unicorn had just had about enough of watching this pretty boy entice her princess; Moonscar quickly made her way towards them, but was stopped abruptly by the sounds of faint whispering.

**Moonscar: "(Looks around bushes) **Hello? Is somepony there?"

**Rosebud: "(Puts a hoof over Moon's mouth) **Sssh! We're trying to watch!"

**Sungrass: "**Wait…..**(Scared tone) **R-Rose? That's her…..the one with the scars!"

**Rosebud: "(Pales over) **Oh dear….please don't hurt me!?"

**Moonscar: "(Moves hoof) **I have no intention of doing so. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Celestia-"

**Crimson: "**You can't! You'll ruin her chance of getting a prince!"

**Moonscar: "**Isn't it her decision to choose who she will be with?"

**Crimson: "**It is, but we are just helping her along. You understand right?"

**Moonscar: "**Not really. If anything, I don't think any of you have considered the fact that she may not even like this stallion."

**Sungrass: "**My dear, we are nobles, we know exactly what she likes. Besides, it really is none of your business as to what we do for our cousin."

**Moonscar: "**It is my business if you're trying to force her to do things she doesn't want to do."

**Crimson: "**What interest does a simple guard have in our cousin?"

**Sungrass: "**Yes, that is very strange, even for a guardian like you."

**Moonscar: "**She is the future leader of Equestria, and it is my duty to make sure that she remains unharmed."

**Rosebud: "**Hmm…..**(Walks towards Moon, and looks her over) **If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there is another reason you care so much. Tell me, have you ever been with a stallion before?"

**Moonscar: "**No. I don't have time for such things."

**Rosebud: "(Smirks) **That's not really the case, is it darling? You don't fancy stallions at all, as a matter of fact, you wouldn't be with one even if you had the chance, am I right?"

That wasn't true at all; Moonscar had never really taken an interest in anypony, in fact she remained undecided for most of her life, it was mainly because of Steelwind. Having almost no contact with others had affected Moonscar's way socializing; the fact was, Celestia had been the only pony other than Luna, to earn Moonscar's love, by just simply talking and understanding the young mare. It did not matter if Celestia was a mare or stallion, Moonscar loved her either way; however, there were times when the young unicorn felt that life may have been easier for the both of them, had one of them been born a stallion.

**Crimson: "**You're saying that she is a fillyfooler?"

**Sungrass: "**You might want to get away from her then. She may try to take your virtue Rose."

**Rosebud: "(Giggles) **No need. I rather like what I see, she isn't bad looking, and quite sturdy. Tell me my dear, would you like to accompany for little while?"

**Sungrass: "**For heaven's sake, Rose! Haven't you gotten over that phase of yours yet!?"

**Rosebud: "**There is nothing wrong with having a little fun. **(Looks at Moon) **So how about it, darling? Care to experience pleasure like you never had before?"

**Moonscar: "**If I wanted to, it most certainly wouldn't be with you."

**Rosebud: "(Angered) **How dare you!? I'm offering you a chance to be with me, and you say 'no,' who do you think you are!?"

**Moonscar: "**A very tired unicorn, who only wants to talk to the princess, and rest."

**Rosebud: "**...Hmph! Very well then, be that way! Come on girls, let us find somepony more appreciative of our company. I'm sure there are some fine young stallions are around here somewhere; they always seem to have the proper sword to tend to a bit of trimming. **(Laughs)"**

Moonscar was annoyed, but felt a bit of anguish by what Rosebud had mentioned; what if Celestia was better off with a stallion like Purpleheart? He was handsome, strong, of noble birth, and very well liked among the kingdom; just how could she compare to such a pony? Looking at her princess talk with the stallion, made Moonscar feel a great sadness, a pain of knowing she had nothing more to give her princess. All she could give, even if it was not much, was herself; feeling the need to cry, Moonscar turned around, and headed towards the royal garden, hoping to soothe her aching heart.


	47. A Most Big Surprise

**Ch.47**

The young unicorn sat underneath her favorite tree, silently crying to herself, away from all watchful eyes, or so she thought.

**Blizzard: "**A hah! I told you somepony was crying!"

**Moonscar: "**B-Blizzard!? What are you…..Tin? Why are you two here?"

**Blizzard: "(Blushes) **We were….well you know."

**Moonscar: "**...? **(Looks at Tinshield) **How long?"

**Tinshield: "(Coughs nervously) **We've….known each other for years. She and I used to train together, until father put a stop to that; you won't say anything about this, right?"

**Moonscar: "**...**(Laughs) **Of course I won't. You kept my secret, why wouldn't I keep yours? Although I must admit, you two didn't even look like you were a couple while we were on patrol."

**Blizzard: "(Nuzzles Moon's mane) **Much appreciated, love!"

**Moonscar: "(Shocked) **L-love!?"

**Tinshield: "**Oh don't mind her, Moon. Blizzard has always been the affectionate kind of pony, regardless of gender. She tends to be more serious while on guard, so you might not have noticed her true nature."

**Blizzard: "**No need to be scared of me, hun! By the way, why the long face, sweetheart? You look a little down."

**Moonscar: "**I….I was just…..thinking."

**Blizzard: "**While shedding tears?"

**Moonscar: "**...Its really nothing."

**Tinshield: "**Did you have a fight with Celestia?"

**Moonscar: "**No, of course not!"

**Tinshield: "**Then why are you crying?"

Moonscar hung her head low, trying to avoid Tinshield's gaze, her attempt inevitably failed; she was easy to read, of course he had been training her for several months, and was bound to learn about how she reacted to certain things.

**Blizzard: "**Sweety? You don't need to feel shame, just tell us what's wrong, we won't judge."

**Moonscar: "...**I wish I…..were a stallion."

**Blizzard: "**Why!? Being a mare is wonderful! Why wish for such a thing!?"

**Moonscar: "**...Maybe it would be easier."

**Tinshield: "**As I recall, the king and queen already love you, Luna adores you, and I think Celestia can't get you out of her head. You have become a great hero within just a few months, and you have been given a great title; that is pretty impressive for a young mare, who couldn't use magic when she first got here. Really think about it, how many stallions do you think have challenged my father? How many have won a duel with Cometrain, and live to tell the tale about it? And how many can say that they convinced an entire room full of snobbish nobles, to help in a war, within just a few minutes? I don't think any stallion has done what you have; if I were you, I'd go find Celestia, and not come out of my room, for several hours."

The young unicorn thought for a moment; Tinshield had a valid point, a very valid point, which presented the most obvious of questions. Why the Hell, was she wasting time, when she could be with her princess!? The young mare pulled herself up, and ran to catch up with Celestia; she turned back to Tinshield and Blizzard first, and gave the couple a hug, then went sprinting towards the castle.

**Blizzard: "(Looks at Tinshield and grins) **So, for several hours, huh?"

**Tinshield: "(Blushes) **Uh, yes well I mmmph!"

**Blizzard: "(Kisses Tinshield) **Come along now, it isn't polite to keep a filly waiting. Besides, a nice long bath sounds nice, and I have been in need of a massage **(Smiles)."**

**Tinshield: "**A m-massage? **(Thinks for a moment and blushes) **Oh! Really!?"

Flying through the courtyard, and into the royal fields, Moonscar lept over hedges and dashed through falling leaves that colored the kingdom in organ and yellow; Celestia's ears perked up, and a small smile formed as she saw her lover rear up to the castle steps. Celestia dove down, and hugged the unicorn with all her might, nuzzling Moonscar's cheek till her nose burned; oh how she had missed her filly so much.

**Celestia: "**I'm so glad you're home. You aren't hurt or anything, are you?"

**Moonscar: "**No, just a bit dirty. A bath and a soft bed, might fix me up."

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **That does sound nice. Let's go wash up, love."

Lacing her tail around the unicorn's, Celestia lead Moonscar towards the royal baths; it had been awhile since they were intimate, and bathing certainly did help reestablish their bond. It felt good to touch, to kiss, to hold one another, to be weak during such a troubling time; eventually the two found themselves in the unicorn's bedchambers, continuing their ritual of passion. As they settled down, Moonscar took in Celestia's scent while her mane was being stroked; staring into her princess's lovely irises, the young unicorn found herself at a loss of words. There was no need for talk, just staying in each others company, was all they needed; after several moments, Celestia broke the silence.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Do you think we can stop it?"

**Moonscar: "...**I don't know? The leaders seem to want to help, but it could be out of fear."

**Celestia: "**I doubt all of them are afraid. **(Nuzzles Moon) **You aren't the kind of pony to use fear to get what you want."

**Moonscar: "**...Hopefully they don't hate me too much. I didn't mean to insult anypony."

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon's nose) **Don't worry too much about it, love."

The days had come and gone within a blink of an eye, and so far most of the territories leaders had offered everything that they could, to help aid in the war; the only thing left to do now, was to head to the West. With Discord at her side, Moonscar remained unchallenged by any who opposed the decision for her to lead; it somehow was a relief to the young mare, she had wanted to make sure that everything went according to plan, and that all knew that she was the one giving the command. By the week's end, Moonscar would be headed out with every soldier that was put under her and Steelwind's command; for now though, she wanted to spend her last night with her princess.

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **I guess Discord was useful after all."

**Moonscar: "**No, he's just a childish being looking for approval."

**Celestia: "**Why would you say that?"

**Moonscar: "**Its not really important. **(Kisses Celestia's forehead) **No more talk about him. I've had to deal with so much nonsense over the past few days, and to be honest, I'm very tired love."

**Celestia: "**I'm so sorry. It must be so troublesome for you, having to attend all those war meetings, and having to make sure all the soldiers are properly trained. Good thing Tinshield is there to help; I heard him and Blizzard are getting along quite we-"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia and pulls her down) **Celestia….."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **M-Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia) **Are you comfortable?"

**Celestia: "**Y-yes but….shouldn't you be resting?"

**Moonscar: "**I will, after this **(Kisses Celestia) **my beautiful princess.**"**

**Celestia: "**Love…..**(Moans)...**you've gotten bolder."

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's neck) **I missed you."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Such a brave warrior, and yet so fragile; you really can't stand being by yourself, huh love? I'm always going to be here, you don't have to worry about that, my love."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles and inhales scent) **I love you, Tia."

**Celestia: "**I love you too, Moon."

It was contentment beyond that of mere words; there was no need for anything sexual, just passion that remained as suttle and sweet as the very first day they confessed. With each nip and nuzzle received, the room began to grow bright; the two mare's magic meshed together, harmonizing as one while they embraced.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**Hm? What is it Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's nose and whispers) **I want to make love to you."

**Celestia: "(BLUSHES) **I…a-are you….?...I m-mean…..Do as you please.."

**Moonscar: "**What? What did you say?"

**Celestia: "(Holds Moon tightly) **I'm all yours love. Take me as you wish."

Moonscar paused for a moment, taking her time to appreciate her princess; looking her over carefully, Moonscar whispered into the alicorn princess's ear.

**Moonscar: "**I want to try something. Do you mind?"

**Celestia: "(Moans) **Go ahead, love."

**Moonscar: "**...Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise."

The alicorn princess's ears rose up in confusion, but complied with the young mare's instructions; as Moonscar tended to her princess's neck, Celestia kept her legs wrapped around her lover's back. The young princess moaned in pleasure with each kiss her lover left; the heat rising in Celestia's face, was starting to make her feel dizzy to a point where she couldn't even keep her eyes closed. As her eyelids cracked open to look upon her mare, Celestia was met with a very shocking surprise; the pony that was her lover, was no longer a mare, but a stallion.


	48. True Love's Form

**Ch.48**

Celestia jumped up abruptly in a state of shock, eyes widen in terror by what she was seeing; she backed away until her back hit the wall, heart racing along with her mind. The stallion was in as much shock as the alicorn princess; the look of confusion, and fear were very prominent upon his face, slowly he made his way towards the quivering princess.

**Moonscar: "(Soft male voice) **L-love? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

**Celestia: "**M-Moon? What h-happened? W-why?..."

**Moonscar: "**I….thought you would….like me...this way."

**Celestia: "(Confused) **Why would you think that?"

**Moonscar: "...**I thought you wanted…..am I no good this way?"

**Celestia: "**You're a stallion….why? Why would you do such a thing?"

**Moonscar: "**I wanted to surprise you; to give you the prince you always wanted."

**Celestia: "**Prince? But Moon, you are not a prince."

**Moonscar: "**I'm male now…..isn't that better?"

**Celestia: "**No! Its not!"

The unicorn looked into the eye's of her princess, searching them for any kind of approval; nothing, she just seemed so confused, betrayed, hurt, completely put off by what her lover had just done. Moonscar grit her teeth, reared up on her hind legs, and let out a cry of sorrow; hitting the floor with all her might, the young mare found herself crying on her knees, unable to even look up at Celestia.

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry….."

**Celestia: "(Walk over to Moon, and kneels down) **Love? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

**Moonscar: "**B-because…...y-you...hate me…**(cries). **You hate what I am.**"**

**Celestia: "(Throws legs around Moon, and holds tightly) **No! I don't! Its just that….you scared me is all. Why would you do this to yourself? What would make you do such a thing?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Celestia) **I did it….to make you happy."

**Celestia: "**Me happy? You didn't have to do this, I was fine with you being a mare, no need to change that. What would make you think I wanted this?"

**Moonscar: "(Sniffs) **But…..**(Looks away) **what about that stallion?"

**Celestia: "**Hm?...You mean Purpleheart? What about him?"

**Moonscar: "**He was….you just looked so happy."

**Celestia: "**Oh, oh no! Hun, I didn't…...it was an act. I wasn't enjoying his company, I was trying to end it in order to see you."

**Moonscar: "(Looks into Celestia's eyes)...(Sighs)...**What a fool I am."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's nose) **Moon, my dearest love. I wouldn't want to change you for the world. I love you as you are, and not what I can make you; please change back, I want to love you as I have been. You were born a mare, and I will accept you as that (**Kisses Moon).**"

Moonscar was stunned, even in this form she was loved, her princess was true to her word; the young unicorn's heart was ready to burst, within seconds she was wrapping her strong legs around her mare, kissing her furiously. Celestia was a bit taken aback, but began to open up to her lover's new look. Her long black mane was still as soft as it was when she was a mare, it still hung freely in front of her beautiful brown eyes, and her smile was still the same, even if her laugh was a bit more masculine than before. Her body had a bit more muscle, and she had grown very tall compared to her female form, but she was still as gentle as ever; Celestia even noticed the lovely scent that stilled remained with her love, regardless of appearance, Moonscar was still Moonscar.

**Celestia: "(Blushes and kisses Moon's nose) **You do look really handsome, love."

**Moonscar: "**I do?"

**Celestia: "**Yes. Far more beautiful than Purpleheart."

**Moonscar: "**Even with my scars?"

**Celestia: "**Even with the scars. In fact, I think you can rival his good looks."

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's forehead) **Thank you, love."

**Celestia: "(Locks eyes with Moon) **I want you to remember this, if ever you feel that I do not love you, just remember this. You are not my prince, nor my princess, not even my knight; you are my lover, my treasure, my everything and more. Is that clear, Moon.

**Moonscar: "...**Yes. I understand, Tia."

**Celestia: "**Now then, why don't you turn back into the lovely mare you are?"

Moonscar smiled at her princess; closing her eyes, she felt herself shrink back into her original form, still holding Celestia. The young unicorn opened her eyes, only to be met by Celestia's soft lips; so sweet it was, almost heartbreaking by how tender the alicorn was making it, so breathtaking that Moonscar found herself falling back to the floor.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Let's go to the bed, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

**Moonscar: "(Dazed)...**G-give me a second. My legs feel weird."

**Celestia: "(Grins) **I hope you have enough strength for the rest of the night, my love."

There was no more talk throughout the rest of the night, it was better that way, no need for words, just actions guided by the heart. Moonscar had gotten bolder through each encounter, and it greatly showed; Celestia couldn't help notice how confident the young unicorn was becoming, it was as though she knew how the alicorn's body would react. The light kisses that were laid along Celestia's belly, caused her to shiver with excitement, as the gentle licks in between caused her to moan without shame. Moonscar had picked up on the sounds coming from her love, she enjoyed the sound her princess made, it helped to fuel the fire with each little whimper that reached her ears. As she made her way down between Celestia's legs, the young unicorn gently massaged and kissed her princess's thighs, making sure that her princess was enjoying every minute of her performance.


End file.
